Why Did You Let Me Go?
by The-Demon-Goddess
Summary: Dakotah Fujikaze, 18 years old, One of the most popular musicians in New Domino City, Girlfriend to Jack Atlas but she is in love with another, when her true love comes to get her, what will happen, many of her secrets will be revealed YuseiXOC, JackXOC
1. New Domino and The Satellite

-Prologue-

I stared out the widow looking towards the Satellite… I missed it, I missed everything about it, even though I should be happy here in the City with…. _Him_

"Dakotah, come back to bed" I turned, curly red locks swinging behind me, my dark green eyes locked on to the amethyst eyes that were staring at tiredly from across the room

"Sure Jack" I said smiling slightly, I looked out the window one last time 'Yusei…. How are you?' I wondered silently as I climbed back into bed with Jack, as soon as I laid down next to him, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close

"Quit getting up like that in the middle of the night, it's annoying" Jack said tiredly and closing his eyes

"I'm so sorry that I have to interrupt your late night sleep humping you horn dog" I said annoyed, Jack sighed and rolled over

"Fine, be that way" Jack said

-Yusei POV-

I woke with a jolt, I was gripping the sheets tightly in one and hand and the other on my forehead, I sighed and sat up, I was covered in cold sweat, every time I tried to think of her, this happened, it was better to just try and forget, I knew she was better off and probably happier with Jack anyway but…. I still loved her and I don't know why, I laid back down and memories of her flooded my mind

-Flashback-

Dakotah was working busily on her deck and trying to enhance what I thought were already perfect combos and strategies, she looked up at me and smiled

"Hey Love, why aren't you working on your runner?" She asked, I shrugged

"Just thought I would take a break is all" I said

"Oh ok then" She said smiling, she went back to her deck I watched her for a bit longer than sat next to her, took her deck away from her and began to kiss her

"Take a break my ass, you just wanna make out you fricken perv" Dakotah said smiling, I smiled slightly

"Well what do you expect, you're pretty irresistible" I said smirking, Dakotah laughed and kissed me

-End Flashback-

I sighed in anger and frustration, I was an idiot for letting her go like that, I don't even know why I did in the first place, I guess it was my damn pride and arrogance, I thought Jack couldn't beat but then he did and now…. Now I was alone and missing her so badly……………………….

-Story-

-Dakotah POV-

"Duelists young and old professional and amateur a like it's the moment you've all been waiting for so make some noise for the number one ranked turbo duelist in the world Jack Atlas" the announcer said as Jack drove in to the arena and on to the track everyone cheered loudly

"As he looks to add to his unbeaten streak today one begs the question: can anyone beat this man?" the announcer asked

"What say you we kick this turbo duel in to Over Drive" Jack Shouted The crowd started cheering much louder I was sitting up in the watch tower with Godwin and Mina, Jack's assistant which I really had no clue that he needed one

"So Dakotah Jacks going for another win don't you feel happy" Godwin asked I turned and faced him with a fake smile

"Extremely!" I lied through my teeth

-Yusei POV-

I was driving my runner through the tunnels of the Satellite testing my new acceleration chip 'I'm coming for ya Jack and this time I'm going to settle the score and get Dakotah back!' I thought hoping somehow somewhere my thoughts were reaching her, all of a sudden I felt my runner shudder and it started smoking 'Shit!' I thought, I got off my runner and started pushing it back to my, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, and Rally's living area in the underground tunnels as I was walking my runner up the makeshift ramp of a plank of wood I heard the computer broadcast I saw that Nervin, Blitz, and Tank were all watching, of course, Jack Duel I parked my runner in its spot and revved it loud, the guys looked at me

"Oh hey Yusei" Blitz said as Tank turned off the computer

"Sorry about that Yus we would've watched the duel somewhere else honest but the cable we rigged couldn't go any farther" Tank apologized

"Jack was amazing as always" Nervin said

"Nervin zip it would ya" Blitz snapped

"What what'd I say Blitz" Nervin asked

"He don't want to hear how great Jack Atlas was" Blitz explained

"Oh sorry" Nervin apologized

"Only one person should be sorry" I scoffed thinking of how Jack took Dakotah and my Runner and Stardust Dragon

"That's right Jack still owes you for what he did" Blitz said with a determined nod

"Got that right" I agreed

"So where you been Yus" Tank asked

"In the Tunnels testing the new acceleration chip" I explained

-Dakotah POV-

Me and Jack climbed into the limo as it took off to our penthouse home I saw Jack smirk I sighed

"What the hell did you do this time" I asked annoyed

"Well let's just say Yusei is about to get a present that might get him in trouble with sector security well make that defiantly get him trouble" Jack said his smirk bigger now I sighed again

"How many times have I asked you to leave him alone?" I asked looking at Jack angrily then Jack was giving me the same look

"You're just bitter because you can't get over him when you have me, if it weren't for me where do you think you'd be huh? Probably working the corner in Satellite" Jack snapped pulling on my arm so I'd look him in the eye, I glared at Jack now how dare he say something like that and he glared back at me

"What?" I asked pissed then Jack roughly kissed me and, full of shame, I kissed back when Jack broke away he let my arm go and we looked away from each other

"You really need to learn when to shut the hell up" Jack said annoyed I just made a 'Tch' sound and folded my arms across my chest when we got home I headed to our room that Jack had insisted we share… I hadn't argued, I went to the bathroom to take a shower when I got out I put on my Pjs which were Jack Skelington Pjs (You Know From the 'Nightmare Before Christmas') I walked into our room from the adjoining bathroom Jack was laying there on the bed I sighed and laid down next to him Jack put his arm around me and pulled me close, he kissed my forehead

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Love, please forgive me I can't stand it when you're mad with me" Jack begged, wow he rarely asks this its kinda weird

"Sure, I snapped too you don't need to be sorry" I said trying to smile then Jack got on top of me and kissed me (let your mind take you where you want)

-Next Morning-

I woke up to the sun coming in from the window Jack was still asleep I smiled lightly and kissed his forehead I got up and headed to our giant closet, I had a concert tonight so I needed to find something 'Rocker' to wear I ended up wearing dark blue tight hip-hugging bell bottoms a tight black spaghetti strap tank-top a thin pullover black hoodie with red broken hearts all over I put on my favorite pair of black lace up boots and of course some heavy eye-liner for that full authentic 'Rocker' look I looked at the clock 9:45 A.M. I left the room quietly and headed to the kitchen to get my breakfast Mina was there

"Oh good Dakotah if you're going to eat do it quick you got a sound check at 10:30 and your manager just called she said she wants you there for an interview with 'People' and also for you and Jack to be there for a photo shoot for 'People' as well" Mina said I sighed and nodded my head, I HATED being famous, if Jack hadn't tricked me into going to that recording studio this never would've happened

"Well then Mina I'll meet you there" I said

"What! What do you mean?" Mina asked

"I'd rather drive my runner there instead of taking the limo, I need to clear my head" I said

"Ok… but remember 10:30" Mina said I nodded my head and went to the door which led to the elevator I went in and pressed the button for the bottom floor

I headed into the parking garage and went for my runner I got on pulled on my helmet and took off fast, I remembered the days in the Satellite when I'd race Yusei… that had always been fun I even remember how he'd got me to go out with him the first time

-Flashback-

" Alright… Ready" Rally called I looked at Yusei and revved my engine this had been when we were about 14

"Set" Yusei looked at me with a smirk and revved his engine as well

"GO!" and we took off real fast we were coming to the turn that would lead us back to our friends, Jack, Kiryu, Crow, Tank, Blitz, Nervin, & Rally then Yusei hit a button on his runner and he fricken got a speed boost!

"Cheater" I called after him trying to go faster and catch up with him

"What was that? you're so far behind me I couldn't hear you" Yusei taunted I growled and tried going faster but sadly Yusei won I pulled up next to him I took off my helmet and shacked out my long bright red curls that were just past my shoulders

"Alright you win now what do you want" I asked, me and Yusei had made a bet if either of us one the other would have to do one thing the other asked

"A date" Yusei said I saw Jack, Kiryu, Crow's, Nervin, Tanks, and Blitz's Jaws all drop I blushed

"a-a-a- d-d-d-d-ate" I asked shocked Yusei nodded his head and Rally just smiled like he knew it had been coming I took a deep breath

"Fine, a deals a deal and I'd rather not give up my Goddess of the Moon" I said, that card meant a lot to me my mom and dad had gotten as a gift for me before they had died

"I'll pick you up at 7:30" Yusei said triumphantly then he left on his runner off to do god knew what, he was probably heading to his place in the tunnels he'd been staying there a lot lately instead with the rest of us at Martha's I got off my runner and Jack came up to me

"How could you agree to that" He asked

"A deal's a deal and I don't go back on my promises" I said

"Yeah but come on YUSEI!" Kiryu said

"I could do so much worse" I said looking at Kiryu

"Why are you looking me when you're saying that" He asked

"Oh no reason" I said smiling Crow laughed

"Well it's no surprise to me this has been coming for a long time now I mean how can you miss the way Yusei stares at her" Crow asked

"I know it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time" Blitz agreed I blushed

"And I honestly don't know how you couldn't hear it but your all he wants to talk about lately" Nervin said I blushed more

"Ah shut it would ya" I said annoyed the guys all laughed and I noticed Jack leave the group 'I hope he's ok' I thought

-Later-

I was sitting with Martha in her garden

"So Yusei asked you out on a date did he" She asked I nodded my head

"Well it's about time too I'd say" Martha said I stared at her like she was crazy and she laughed

"What do you expect this has been coming for a long time I'm just glad he finally plucked up the courage to ask you, you're a very pretty girl Dakotah even if you may not see it to him there'll be no one more beautiful than you" Martha said I blushed

"You really think so" I asked quietly

"I know so" Martha said I smiled

"Thanks, I'm gonna go get ready" I said I went inside and got out of my dirty work clothes which were an old t-shirt covered in oil stains and really tattered and ripped jeans, I got cleaned up and put on a nice pair of jeans a pair of Black flip-flops a Black tank-top and a black and white zebra stripped hoodie I looked at the clock 7:30 this was it

"Dakotah" Martha called from the garden I walked outside and saw Yusei standing there with Martha he had some flowers which I could tell defiantly came from our secret spot because that's the only place flowers grew in the Satellite Yusei suddenly looked like a child to me, oddly blushing holding flowers and looking completely nervous

"Um hey Kotah these are for you" Yusei said holding out the flowers I smiled brightly and took them

"Thanks Yus" I said happily

"Well Yusei you two have until 9:30 no later, and I'll take these flowers and put them in some water for you" Martha said taking the flowers from me and walking inside I looked at Yusei

"So um where are we going?" I asked Yusei oddly smiled and grabbed my hand

"it's a surprise" He said he lead me around for a while until we got to where he wanted to be we were on a shore front that looked out to New Domino and the sea and behind us there was a stretch of forest we sat in the sand

"So what do you think" Yusei asked

"Beautiful" I said looking at the sunset thinking of my home back in Domino and why my brother's Tamadasa and Aritomo hadn't come with me they're not that much older than me

"Yeah you are" Yusei said looking at me seriously, I looked at him shocked I was also blushing the same crimson as the sunset Yusei smiled lightly at my blush and grabbed my hand I smiled brightly and looked at the sunset then it finally disappeared and the moon came out shining its bright silver light over the water and it made the water look an eerie silver Yusei stood up and helped me up

"There's one more place I need to take you" Yusei said

"Where" I asked

"You'll see when we get there" Yusei said again dragging me with him we walked through the Satellite then I recognized the route we were taking

"We're going to our secret spot?" I asked, it was a place I had discovered and where Jack and Yusei found me when I first came to the Satellite, it was the only eco healthy place in the Satellite and no one knew about it but us, we hadn't even told our friends, Yusei just nodded his head we were standing outside of the entrance of our secret spot

"Close your eyes alright" Yusei said, I looked up at him, of course he was taller than my '5'0' height, everyone was even Tank and he's short!

"Why? I've been here before" I said

"C'mon Kotah don't ruin the surprise" Yusei said I sighed and closed my eyes Yusei led me inside my hand

"Ok you can open your eyes" Yusei said I opened my eyes and gasped I looked at Yusei and threw myself at him and wrapped him in a tight hug

"Thank you so much Yusei, you're the best" I said happily I broke the hug and walked over to the surprise, Yusei had somehow got me a guitar, an acoustic guitar

"I remember you said you love to play so I helped out at the pawn shop for a while and the owner gave me the guitar" Yusei said I picked it up, it was already tuned I strummed a few times

"Do you think you could play a song" Yusei asked I smiled and nodded my head

-Song-

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healingX2

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

-End Song-

Yusei stared at me wide-eyed then he walked over to me fast took my face in his hands and kissed me and after about a second Yusei broke away I stared at him shocked my lips felt like they were tingling

"Yusei…" I started I still couldn't get over that he kissed me

"Dakotah I'm sorry I… that song… I'm sorry I've just really wanted to do that for a long time" Yusei admitted I smiled

"Yusei… its ok cause I… I think I'm in love with you" I said smiling

-End Flashback-

I smiled that had always been a fond memory but I had to stop thinking about him or that would only make it worse and… I'm with Jack now, I love _him, not_ Yusei… I think… I rounded the corner I was in a bad part of Domino, I hadn't realized I'd driven all the way down here, it was 10:10 I had 20 minutes to get to the concert hall I made a u-turn and started driving back to downtown but while I was still in the 'Shitty' part of town, as Jack would call it, someone on a runner pulled in front of me

"Hey what the hell, why'd you stop like that" I asked pissed, the person took of their helmet it was a man he had shaggy brown hair and green eyes

"I was right it is Dakotah Fujikaze, guys come out I was right" The man called then two other men on runners came out of the ally they pulled off their helmets as well

"You were right Alec" the blonde one said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well we want you" Alec said

"What do you mean" I asked

"Ransom of course how else do you expect us to make money" The other brown-haired one said I revved my engine turned around and sped off I looked behind me and of course they were following I took a turn and went even faster  
they were still behind me I took another turn and there was a dead end I skidded to a stop just inches from the wall the three surrounded me 'ah shit' I thought annoyed

"Well we finally caught our prey" Alec said

"Wait, I challenge you to a turbo duel" I said

"Which one of us" The blonde asked

"All three of you" I said

"Three on one, I like those odds" Alec said

-ff towards end of duel-

I looked at my hand and smirked I had my Goddess of the Moon and Demon of the Flames out on the field each had 3500atk and 3000def

"Now to finish you all off once and for all I play Goddess of Love in atk mode and use her special ability I can summon any Holy monster, like my Goddess's, on to the field so I pick my Heaven and Hell Dragon" I shouted the wind started to blow fiercely and it almost made the three I was dueling wipe out

"Now first Goddess of the Moon finish off Alec" I shouted "Shimmering Moonlight" Moon attacked Alec with a bright shining blast of white light, and his life points went to 500

"Next Demon of the Flames attack him Burning Geyser" a burst of flame hit the Blonde wiping him out

"and finally Heaven and Hell Dragon attack him Heaven's Blast" my dragon hit the other brunette and wiped him out

"Alright Then its my turn" Alec shouted

"Not so fast I activate my Dragon's special ability see as long as I have two or three of both demons and goddess's in my graveyard I can attack with my Dragon again so Heaven and Hell Dragon attack one more time Hell's Roar" I shouted Alec spun out I stopped and drove over to the three I had just dueled

"I hope this teaches you not to mess with anyone else you consider 'easy prey'" I mocked I looked at the clock on my runner, shit! 10:45! I took off fast to the concert hall sound check was fifteen minutes ago! I made it into the parking lot of the concert hall at 11 I ran inside and to the stage

"Finally! Kotahs here!" Arisa called, see she is the Drummer of my Band 5 Dragons or 5ds, then there's Airon my guitarist, then we have Koin our keyboard player, and Azumamaro the Basest, and sometimes I played guitar

"Dakotah your late" Someone yelled I turned to see my manager

"eh heh sorry Tadayama I got caught up in a duel with these punks who wanted money-"Oh blah blah blah excuses excuses were going to have to skip sound check for now you and Jack have a photo shoot go go!" Tadayama shouted I nodded my head and ran the way she pointed

-later-

It was after midnight we were waiting by the end of the tunnels of the sewer system in Domino, I had just got done with a concert and Jack had dragged me with him I had no idea why I was here and quite frankly I was really tired then I heard another runner, I'd been leaning against mine, I walked over to the railing to stand next to Jack, then the runner came into view  
"No it can't be" I whispered it was...  
"Yusei!" Jack shouted the runner skidded to a halt and the rider took off his helmet, my heart went into overdrive, my throat suddenly had a lump in it and my mouth was completely dry 'Yusei? it IS him' I thought  
"Hello Jack" He said then he looked at me "Dakotah" he added in a whisper

Haha Cliffhanger


	2. What Next?

"Long time no see how ya been… what's the matter Yusei aren't ya glad to see you old friend Jack" Jack asked laughing sadistically

"So Yusei you made good time didn't ya, hope officer Trudge didn't slow you down too much, it's nothing personal he was just doing what I pay him to do" Jack explained in a bored tone "So then what brings you here" Jack asked I stiffened only guessing what his answer could be

"I want Dakotah and my Stardust Dragon back" Yusei said angrily, I smiled 'Oh how I missed the sound of his voice' I thought

"I guess you'll be wanting your runner back as well" Jack asked snaking an arm around my waist

"I don't need it" Yusei said glowering at the fact that Jack had put his arm around me

"So it's just a girl and a card I thought you would've moved on by now seeing as you've gotten over losing you old runner already… by the way how's the new one treating you" Jack asked pulling me closer 'I feel like a third wheel almost'

"I got no complaints how the one you stole form me? Still running well I hope" Yusei said getting angrier and angrier by the second "and besides you took away a women I could never get over or move on from" Yusei added smiling at me a little

"Yusei…" I whispered then Jack forcefully kissed me my eyes widened 'No! not in front of Yusei you ass!' I thought I pushed Jack away, Jack was smirking

"Never could let anything go could you Yusei" Jack asked pulling me close to him again

"I never was one to forgive and forget, now I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is" Yusei demanded I lowered my head and gripped the railing in anger 'All he wants is that damned card, I bet he only wants me because Jack has me but yet I find I can't not love him' I thought pissed

"What's the rush don't you want to catch up on old times?" Jack asked obviously mocking Yusei

"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is" Yusei practically yelled Jack pulled a card form his Jacket

"Oh you mean this old thing? Does it still look the same?" Jack asked smirking

"How could you Jack?" Yusei asked

"It was wasting away with you in The Satellite, just like Dakotah, I couldn't bear to watch them sit in the hands of a LOSER" Jack said sneering the word loser "like you"

"But Jack how could you take it knowing it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite" Yusei argued "It was meant to help us all"

"Well it and Dakotah certainly helped me when we got to New Domino and to show my thanks you can have your precious Dragon card back but not Dakotah I'm sorry to say" Jack said throwing the card to Yusei, Yusei easily caught it and regarded it for a second

"What now Yusei you having second thoughts?" Jack asked a smirk playing on his lips, Yusei threw it back and Jack caught just as easily

"No Jack I want the card back and Dakotah too, but I want to make you pay for what you did more" Yusei said

"You always were a Dreamer well get ready because I'll be your wake up call" Jack said I growled loudly both men looked at me expecting me to speak when I looked up I gave both Jack and Yusei death glares

"I am so fucking sick of you both talking about me like I'm property well Damnit I'm not I'm my own person got it! Because if either of you ever refer to me or talk to me like I'm Property again I'll kill you both and bury you where no one will ever look" I yelled pissed my face completely red with anger I stormed over to my runner, got on and started it

"Wait Dakotah" Both Jack and Yusei yelled

"No I'm done with both of you" I yelled driving off

-Yusei POV-

I never knew that was how I made Dakotah feel we had always said we loved each other so I thought that was how I made her feel, I feel so bad about it now… I took her for granted

-Flashback-

I was sitting at my computer it was probably about 1 A.M. I was working on my runner she came out of our room in her Pjs she walked over to me and started rubbing my shoulders

"C'mon love you need to rest if only for a few hours" She said

"I can't Kotah I'm nearly finished" I said Dakotah was still rubbing my shoulders which felt good and made me all the more tired

"You say that every night now I'm serious you need to sleep" she said resting her head on my shoulder and kissing my cheek I looked at her she seemed real concerned I kissed her and after about 2 seconds she broke away

"Please" she pleaded, I sighed saved my work closed my laptop and stood up, Dakotah smiled my favorite smile and we went to our room, she lied down on the bed while I took off my Jacket and Boots I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her she reached for my hands and held them tight not wanting to let me go… ever, and that night I fell asleep happy

-End Flashback-

Jack and I reached the Kaiba dome and we began our duel not only for the Stardust Dragon but for a women's love. Dakotah's love.

Hahahahaha cliffhanger

Yusei: wow cloudy you sure do like to leave cliffhangers don't you

Me: I like how it annoys people

Jack: That's evil

Me: and you're not

Yusei: Burn!

Jack: Shut Up Yusei

Yusei: No! Why should I

Me: Why don't they both of you shut up? *gives Yusei and jack death glare*

Yusei & Jack: *gulp* Yes ma'am

Me: Good

Yusei: When does the next chapter come out?

Me: when I can get it out

Yusei: Aw but I want to know what happens to me and Dakotah

Jack: Easy she comes back to me leaves you forever and we live happily ever after

Me: No you'll have to wait and see and besides I'm pretty much Dakotah and I love Yusei

Yusei: Ha put that in your pipe and smoke it Jack

Jack:*pouting*

Me: I love Jack too though so the story, although I've already written it in a notebook, may change

Jack: Ha

Yusei: Shut up

Me:*sigh* men are too competitive especially over something they want *sigh* maybe it'll be easier if I kill'em…. Nah to much work

Yusei&Jack: *gulp* uh review and rate please or she'll hurt us

Me: No I will not….. Ok maybe an itty bit but not because nobody rated or reviewed

Yusei: Oh and that makes it better

Me: Kinda

Jack: Your violent and evil

Me: Thanks Jack I love you too

-End-


	3. The Crimson Dragon

Recap:-Yusei's POV-

Jack and I reached the Kaiba dome and we began our duel not only for the Stardust Dragon but for a women's love. Dakotah's love.

Story

-Dakotahs POV-

I didn't really go anywhere I waited until I could follow Jack and Yusei, I knew that Jack would take him the Kaiba dome to duel so after driving around to clear my head, I knew I couldn't have meant what I yelled at Jack and Yusei when I had driven off, I was driving to the Kaiba dome when it dawned on me, how was I going to get Yusei and Jack to stop fighting….. Heh probably couldn't, I made it too the Kaiba dome just as the Stardust Dragon and Red Archfiend Dragon attacked each other I felt my arm throbbing I moved the sleeve of my white arm warmer and looked at my arm there was a bright red mark…. A twisting dragon shape starting with the tail at my wrist and the body of the dragon winding up to my elbow ending with the dragon opening its mouth in a roar 'What the hell' I thought then I saw my deck glowing I picked the card out of the deck holster at my waist, it was my Heaven and Hell Dragon then the dragon released its self from the card and went and attacked the Stardust and Red Archfiend Dragons, then I saw this huge crimson red dragon and my arm hurt even worse 'What the hell is going on' I thought then I saw Jack and Yusei crash "Jack, Yusei" I yelled worried then I saw the cops 'Oh no, there going to send Yusei to the facility' I thought worried then it hit me I could bust into the facility tomorrow and break out Yusei but first I had to find a safe place to stay

-Later-

It was around probably 2 am now I drove up the street and headed to the house at the end of the street I drove up the drive way I parked my runner and went to the door, he was probably still awake I knocked on the door

"Coming" Someone shouted form inside then the door opened the man inside looked at me shocked

"Hey Ritsu" I said smiling and leaning against the door frame the brown haired amber eyed cutie smiled too

"Well Kotah, to what do I owe the pleasure" He asked, Ritsu was one of my best friend before my big brothers sent me to the Satilite after our parents died, Ritsu was a great hacker and if anyone could help me he could

"Well there's someone I need to bust from the Facility" I explained

"Oh well then by all means come in" Ritsu said I rolled my eyes he always has to act like that I walked in and saw his huge computer system that never seemed to amaze me

"So how exactly can I help" He asked sitting down in his computer chair I sat across form him

"I need clothes, a place to leave my stuff and a way into the Facility and so they'll think I'm a Inmate" I said

"Oh that's easy, you'll be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon" Ritsu said

"Great" I said smiling and resting a hand on my still throbbing arm

-Yusei POV-

We started walking onto the bus we were heading to the Facility I sat down next to an old man

"Hey kid" he said I made an annoyed sound and looked away

"How ya doing I'm sure you've heard of me young fella I'm Yanage adventures my name ancient relics are my game put it there" He said holding out his hand I looked away form him again and ignored him

"I guess your not into hand shaking" He said disappointed then he looked at me again "wait a minute I know you, you were at the Kaiba dome I saw sector security drag you away" he paused for a second

"So was it you that made all the power in the city go out and that monster did you summon that red dragon" He asked I just kept ignoring him

"cause if you did: Not bad, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" He exclaimed

"You saw that" I asked looking at him

"Did I see it the whole city saw it" Yanage said as if I should have known

"Please tell me where you got it! Ancient South American city?, Lost caves?"

"Huh?" I asked we drove into the entrance area of the Facility we were ordered off the bus that had taken us there I stepped of and someone pushed me over to a guard with a Marker Scanner I growled as the guard used it on me

"Hah I bet you wished you'd stayed in the Satilite" he said laughing

They went through the rules as they took us all around the Facility and of course there had to be no dueling, just fricken great the one thing that could have made this place remotely bearable and we can't even do it the guard stopped walking and opened some cell doors I followed Yanage into one and he immediately jumped onto one of the beds "Home sweet home" He said it… was kinda creepy then the guard looked in

" Yanage's been here a few times personally I think the foods staring to get to him" and with that the guard walked away

"Y'know your so much nicer than my old roommates" Yanage said as I sat down on one of the beds he was looking out the window

"So what's a guy like you doing here" I asked curious

"Me? Well I collect cards" Yanage declared

"Heh everyone does that" I said

"Not quite you see I collect illegal ancient relics there from ancient civilizations" He explained

"That… sounds pretty cool… wish I could see some" I said Yanage jumped down from the window and came over

"Tada! Look here and here like I said I've been stuck here a few times before so I learned to hide my cards to be able to sneak them in and it's a good thing I did too" Yanage said

"Why? We can't duel" I said

"Oh you've got a lot to learn sonny dueling's the only way to stay safe here around here and you'll learn that soon enough but as long as we got these cards we're sat" Yanage declared triumphantly

"Ok?" I said as more of a question Yanage laughed

-Jack POV-

I was walking with Godwin to his mansion he grabbed his ringing cell phone and answered

"Yes, understood, just keep an eye on that duel Mr. Armstrong write up a report and note if anything unusual happens" Godwin ordered than he hanged up his phone

"Looks like your old buddy from the Satilite is making some new duelist friends in the Facility" Godwin said, I scoffed

"Look Jack I'm sorry about the way that recent events have transpired but allow me to explain so far our relationship has been based on a need to now basis meaning I know things that you don't because you haven't need to know these things" Godwin said as we walked into an elevator 'I wonder what's happened to Kotah' I thought worriedly Godwin scanned his eye and thumb then the elevator started we reached the bottom level and walked out into a stone hallway with weird markings all over

"Your more important then you know Jack but what makes you important is not that you're a great duelist but you're a great duelist because of what makes you important" Godwin said

"I'm going to pretend that made sense" I said being a smart-ass

"Beyond this door lies your destiny" Godwin said then we stepped into the room as the door opened the floor was glowing red and the door closed behind us

"Huh?" I questioned facing the giant door "What's going on Godwin"

"What I'm about to show you is the worlds best kept secret" He said

"Huh?" I questioned again turning around to see a giant temple

"Amazing isn't it?" Godwin asked then I spotted a symbol on the temple that looked very familiar I uncovered my arm

"hey that dragon symbol looks like ahhh" I said stunned and looking at my mark

"Now listen closely Jack your standing in front of the stairway of the Crimson Dragon it was originally erected in Peru but my predecessors relocated it here" Godwin explained

"That's all well and good but how does that relate to this mark" I asked

"The mark on your arm represents the right wing of the Crimson Dragon, the same dragon you, Yusei and Dakotah summoned at the end of your and Yusei's duel like I said Jack your more important then you know" Godwin said

"So that third dragon was Dakotah's?" I asked quietly Godwin silently nodded his head

Hahahahahahah Another cliffhanger

Jack: Another Cliffhanger?

Me: Yup!

Jack: Oh well at least I got a bigger part in the chapter this time

Me: Hey…*looks around area* where's Yusei?

Jack: Um I don't know *whistles innocently*

Me: Jack what did you do?

Jack: Nothing… really, I just might have sicked the fan-girls on him though

Yusei: *runs in looking beaten* you bastard you left me to die out there

Jack: no I didn't you just didn't run fast enough

Yusei: I think one of them got my dueldisk

Me: Jack that was mean and Yusei yeah they did get your dueldisk its right here on EBay

Yusei: Ah crap start bidding my deck was in there

Me: What! I don't want to pay 500$ for a crappy dueldisk and deck

Jack: Haha

Yusei: Jack im going to kick your ass

Jack: If you can reach it midget

Yusei: *starts chasing around Jack to beat him up* get back here you piece of dog crap

Me: *sweat drop* Uh while those 2 fight rate and message please

Jack: You can't catch me haha that's how the fan girls caught you

Yanage: Hey why don't you whippersnappers cut it out!

Me: Now this is just getting weird

-End-

Oh Hey Here's a picture of Ritsu he's 17

Me: Doesen't he look like Yusei! oh em gee he's a cutie

Yusei: What? that does not look like me!

Me: Hey he could be your cousin for all we know

Yusei: Well he is not!

Me: What ever i think he's cute

Ritsu: Aw thanks i always though you were cute too

Yusei: Back Off!

well if you can't get the link go to photo bucket go under hot anime guys and go to the last page its the very last picture with the guy who's wearing a jacket and glass's


	4. The Facility

-Story-

-Yuseis POV-

I was being walked down a hallway, I had just dueled Bolt Tanner and won and I had a feeling that I was being taken somewhere because of that

"So Yusei how are you liking the Facility so far?" The annoying red haired guard asked me

"So far so good" I said slowly

"Well that'll change soon enough" he said we stopped in front of a huge metal door the guard pressed a income button

"Chief Armstrong we have the kid are you ready" The Guard asked

"Yes" the chief asked the door opened and we walked in inside was a huge black guy he towered over by a good two ft. I would say

"So how do you like the Facility so far Yusei I'm sure it smells better than what your used to in the Satilite as does my onion and anchovy breath don't you think" Armstrong asked breathing his rank breath in my face I turned my head to the other side and tried my damndest not to breath in Armstrong walked behind me and twisted my arm behind my back like I remembered Dakotah doing when she was either messing with us mad at us or proving a point to us

"Rumor has it your hiding something and its my job to find out what it is" Armstrong said then he let go of my arm and pushed me forward two doctors grabbed me

"Take him you two and run your tests I want you to find out what this punks hiding" Armstrong ordered

-After tests-

The guards dragged me back to my cell I was too weak to walk those tests had been brutal especially shock treatment they opened the door to my cell and threw me in I landed on the floor hard they closed the door and Yanage came over to me

"You look horrible!" Yanage exclaimed "What did they do to you?"

"Uh… Nothing they just ran some tests" I said sitting up with a lot of difficulty

"Test?" Yanage asked

"They must be looking for the mark that appeared on my arm at the Kaiba dome" I explained

" They must be looking for the mark of the dragon" Yanage exclaimed loudly then covered his mouth as a passing guard looked into our cell

"You must be a signer Yusei" Yanage whispered

"Signer?" I asked

-Dakotah POV-

Thanks to Ritsu everything has gone off without a hitch I got in, they picked me up off the street earlier today, they honestly think I'm an inmate and because of Ritsu I have an escape plan but most of all they think I'm a guy and don't even know they have the most famous singer in Domino locked up for no good reason, I was heading for Yusei and Yanages Cell Ritsu had also given me a map with the best exists, man you gotta love Ritsu, I'd also met Yanage earlier today I looked around… no guard all clear… I walked up to a cell and saw two figures, Bingo

"Psst. Yusei" I whispered two pairs of eyes locked on me Yusei looked at me confused

"Who are you" He asked I looked around no one. Good. I took of a hat I had been wearing and shaked out my hair, Yanage looked at me shocked, Yusei stared at me shocked as well

"Dakotah what are you doing here?" he asked

I smiled "I wanted to spring ya, and besides I still love you even if you may not love me anymore" I said smiling sadly Yusei fixed me with a hard stare

"you think I don't love you?" He asked I smiled sheepishly then he sighed "I didn't know you were that dense" I gasped and stuck my tongue out at him

" Look Yusei I'll explain everything to you tomorrow ok but right now I need to get back to my cell before they think something's up ok?" I said Yusei nodded his head

-Next day-

Before we were forced to go to an assembly me and Yusei had gotten a chance to talk and we avoided everything after jack had made me go with him we talked about what he and Yanage had talked about signers and I told him how I had gotten in I skipped the part about my mark no need to worry Yusei too, right now we were waiting for Godwin to finish his little lecture I was too scared to listen to what he was saying hoping to high hell he wouldn't know it was me even though he must've known I was missing

"Listen up the director has made his two choices" Armstrong told us I inhaled sharply

"Careful you two" Tanner warned we walked over to them

"So Mr. Fudo, Mr. Hidaka how do you like the experiment I propose" Godwin asked

" I don't want any part of it" Yusei growled

"Me neither" I growled in my best masculine voice

"You'll take part of it and you'll-" Armstrong was cut off by Godwin

"Come now Yusei, Zero I know you both want some answers" Godwin said

"Huh what kind of answers what do you mean Godwin" Yusei asked

"Oh don't Play coy you two I know all about your marks of the dragon that appeared on each of your arms" Godwin admitted I put a hand to my arm out of instinct and Yusei looked at me angrily from the corner of his eye I lowered my eyes

"Really then tell us what you know about them what do they mean" Yusei asked for both of us he just as well as I did that I shouldn't speak because I might just blow my cover

"That's what I hope to figure out with the help of you both I can't do it alone" Godwin explained

"Well I don't believe you your hiding something you just want to use us" Yusei said I nodded my heads in agreement

"Of course we all use each other the Satilite needs the trash that we give them which in turn they recycle it for heat and energy that we use" Godwin said

"Its not trash we need its freedom" Yusei said quietly

"Then its yours both of you" Godwin said

" For what" Yusei asked suspiciously

"Just come with me let me study your marks of the Dragon together we may be able to unlock the secrets of the Signers but say no and well there's a place we can send you and who's knows what might happen to you when we get there" Godwin said I could just hear the smirk in his voice

"What do you mean" Yusei asked

"Well here in the Facility anything's possible" Godwin said trying to scare us

"We'll take our chances" Yusei said of course he knew with out a doubt I would follow him even into the fiery pits of hell I loved him that much

"Yes you will" Godwin agreed Armstrong dismissed Yusei and left leaving me and Godwin alone he turned to me with a smirk

" Be careful Dakotah you're the most important of the signers and Jacks very worried about you it would just kill him to know if something happened to you" Godwin said leaving me stunned

Hahahahah Cliffhanger

Yusei: What the hell is with you and cliffhangers?

Me: Beats me

Jack: Well rate and review

*long slience*

Me: Honestly you guys have nothing to say or argue about, honestly

Jack: Yeah I guess

Me: Holy Shit that's a first

Yusei: Your telling us but there really isn't anything to say

Yanage: Well I could talk about all my adven-

,&Jack: NO!

Yanage: *pouts* fine!

Me,Yusei,&Jack: *relieved sigh*

-End-


	5. Dueling For Freedom and Love

Recap: "Just come with me let me study your marks of the Dragon together we may be able to unlock the secrets of the Signers but say no and well there's a place we can send you and who's knows what might happen to you when we get there" Godwin said I could just hear the smirk in his voice  
"What do you mean" Yusei asked "Well here in the Facility anything's possible" Godwin said trying to scare us  
"We'll take our chances" Yusei said of course he knew with out a doubt I would follow him even into the fiery pits of hell I loved him that much  
"Yes you will" Godwin agreed Armstrong dismissed Yusei and left leaving me and Godwin alone he turned to me with a smirk  
" Be careful Dakotah you're the most important of the signers and Jacks very worried about you it would just kill him to know if something happened to you" Godwin said leaving me stunned  
-Story-

Right after the little meeting with Godwin the guards were instructed to move to what Armstrong referred as the Hive the guards took me to a cell that I would be in by myself I looked out the cell window and saw on the center bridge were Yusei, Tanner, and Yanage I left my cell and went down by them Yusei turned to look at me  
"Crap, they sent you here too Dakotah" Yusei said annoyed I just shrugged, Tanner did know about me and he had promised to keep it a secret which I was quite thankful for  
"eh, things happen" I said then a guard came up to us  
"Ok you loiterers back to your cells its time for lockdown" the guard said I looked at Yusei with a smile and a look that said I love you which he returned  
"Night Yus" I said in my masculine voice  
"Night Zero" He said we went to our separate cells I laid down on the uncomfortable bed and laid down soon me and Yusei would make our escape with our friends  
-Yusei POV-  
I was laying on my bed in my cell that I shared with Alex, he was a bit of a chatter … ok a big time chatter he would never shut his mouth! Then Alex told me why he'd asked me to take the top bunk  
"Its amazing what you can do with a knife a spoon and a whole lot of time Yusei" Alex said showing me the tunnel he'd made in the cement under his bed, I followed him into the hole then we got outside we were walking on the roof  
"Watch out for the lights" Alex warned I nodded my head to let him know I'd heard  
"The real moon and everything that opening up there is the gateway to freedom my friend" Alex said I looked up  
"That's kinda high" I said remembering how much height freaked Dakotah out  
"I've got some friends on the outside coming tomorrow night" Alex said  
"What about these beauty marks as soon as you get out of here it'll start transmitting a signal and they'll find you" I said pointing at mine  
"No it won't one of my friends is a hacker with super skills, he'll jam the system, I'll have a window of about an hour to escape after I disappear, so what do you say roomy you coming cause after they find the openings they'll seal them and that'll be that" Alex explained  
"I'm in but there's just one thing" I said "Huh?" Alex asked  
"Well…Three things actually" I said "Right let me guess Tanner, the old man and the new guy" Alex said, I nodded my head  
"Uggh fine their in but they better not slow us down, I mean it man if we get caught there won't be a second chance" Alex said I nodded my head 'that's what he thinks' I thought -Next Day- I heard everyone talking loud and muttering I looked out the cell window and saw Tanner being dragged my guards to the center platform on the bridge  
"Leave him alone" Yanage yelled "Yeah he didn't do anything" Dakotah yelled in her guy voice "this can't be good" I muttered  
"I found smuggled magazines in Tanners cell you all know that magazines are against the rules but I know he couldn't of gotten them by him self… his accomplice has one hour to step up after that everyone is gonna pay the price" Armstrong said everyone started complaining, I could only guess that Dakotah was gonna try to take the blame for everyone because she's way too nice like that, but I won't let her not this time  
" Look I don't mind putting you on permanent lockdown it'll give me time to catch up on my soaps" Armstrong said laughing  
"Get real" I yelled Armstrong stopped laughing  
"You got something you want to say newbie" Armstrong asked "Grrrrrrrruggh there are no magazines we both know that" I said angrily Armstrong laughed again  
"So I'm just punishing Tanner cause I feel like it?" Armstrong asked  
" I don't know why your doing this but I know Tanner wouldn't do anything wrong, your abusing your authority Armstrong" I accused  
"Whoa ho ho you just accused me of being cruel and unfair that really hurts my feelings c'mon Satilite show me the love tell me your sorry" Armstrong said opening his arms  
"Now why are you asking Yusei to show you the love? Are you into that? Cause I'm pretty sure Yusei's strait" Dakotah called in her guy voice everyone started laughing  
"Grrr why don't you shut up" Armstrong yelled at her  
"What? that's the best comeback you got?" Dakotah asked in her guy voice  
"Hey zero why don't you shut up and not get in trouble over your big mouth for once" I yelled at her, I could only guess she was really pissed now  
"Anyway where was I?… oh yeah: so that's how you want it well I can't just let you accuse me in front of everyone, so to prove I'm a reasonable man I'm gonna let you duel me out here in front of your fellow inmates, if you win I'll pardon Tanners offence but if I happen to win the duel…" Armstrong trailed off waiting for me to offer something up  
"No one here but me gets put in lockdown" I said  
"You got a deal we duel tonight at 8:30 sharp don't be late" Armstrong warned  
"Don't worry I'll be there" I said determined  
"wait but tonight's-huh?" Alex said looking out the cell window they were being dragged to the center platform by guards  
"Hey let me go let me go" Yanage said struggling to get free, Dakotah was struggling, growling and snarling and trying to kick and bite, it was taking four guards just to restrain her  
"Hey boss check it out, contraband" one of the guards said handing Armstrong one of Yanages cards  
"This guys got cards stashed all over the place" The guard said "Wait no those are my treasures I traveled all over the world to find those you can't just take them from me" Yanage cried tears in his eyes Armstrong held up Yanages deck  
"What have I told you clowns about cards, and what's with this one" Armstrong asked pointing at Dakotah who was still struggling to get free of four guards, my breath caught in my throat  
"He is actually a she" a guard said taking off the hat that Dakotah had been wearing to cover her bright red hair, everyone gasped and stuttered her name in astonishment  
"Dakotah Fujikaze huh? Now why is New Dominos sweetheart here in the Facility" Armstrong asked lifting her face up to his I growled, Dakotah roughly pulled her face away  
"That's my business" she growled "ho ho ho feisty take her to my office" Armstrong ordered Dakotah started struggling even more to get free  
"Grrr let me go" Dakotah growled Armstrong watched the four guards take Dakotah away before continuing  
"Alright maggots this might be your last hour of free time stretch you legs while you got it" Armstrong suggested before walking away  
"Hey Yusei did you know the new guy was Dakotah Fujikaze" Alex asked I was so angry that Armstrong had taken her all I could do was nod my head yes  
-Dakotah POV-  
I was sitting in Armstrong's office in the chair on the other side of his desk while he sat behind it in a swivel chair, my hands were resting on my legs balled into fists I was so angry "Now tell me miss Fujikaze why are you here" Armstrong asked I looked up at him  
"My business" I growled again "Come now, you need to tell me so I can get my report right for the director, ya know I also hear your boyfriend Mr. Atlas is very worried about you" Armstrong said I sighed, I didn't want to cause Jack worry but I can't be with him any more I love Yusei  
"Heh yeah like he cares, all he ever wanted me for was a trophy" I said angrily  
"now why are you here is there someone your trying to set free?" Armstrong asked I gasped, I should've known he would know, Godwin probably told him  
"ah ha I've struck a nerve" Armstrong said cheerfully  
"Now why don't you tell me who it is" Armstrong suggested I growled "I'.Talking." I said saying every word like a sentence -ff to 8:30- Ok I'll admit it I really hate my self right now Armstrong got too much out of me, he know I came to get Yusei which is more then he needed to know Armstrong's dragging me along to the duel, I was out of my guy clothes and was wearing girl clothes, I was wearing tight hip-hugging apple bottom jeans, a black and pink tank top and a thin black and silver horizontally stripped pull over hoodie a pair of black lace up boot with a one inch heel and a pair of fingerless gloves, I was wearing my long red hair down, we walked on to the center bridge platform  
"Well here he is the little punk with the big mouth, and I though you might back down after all your not allowed to have a deck in the facility and you have to have a deck in order to duel so uh since your showing up empty handed that means I win by forfeit easy enough now get him out of my sight" Armstrong ordered I looked at Yusei alarmed 'Yusei" I thought worriedly he gave me a quick smile  
"I have a deck right here" Yusei said holding up a deck  
"Huh" I questioned smiling brightly "What? What the? Where did you get those" Armstrong asked my smile grew into a wide smirk 'Yusei thinks of everything' I thought smugly  
"You don't get it you think we're a bunch of punks who'll gladly turn on each other, but that's not how it is" Yusei said  
"Grr well aright then even though your breaking a rule I'm willing to hold my end of the deal you two hurry up and prepare the dueldisks" Armstrong ordered "Now before we begin this duel why don't you go and wish your boyfriend luck, he's going to need it" Armstrong said roughly pushing me over to Yusei , I stumbled over and Yusei caught me just before I fell flat on my face  
"You shouldn't push girls" Yusei snapped at Armstrong before helping me up then he turned his gaze on me I smiled at him and rested my hands on his shoulders "Good luck love" I said quietly "You have no idea how good it is to hear you call me that again" Yusei said just as quietly, we wanted this conversation to be private  
"You have no idea how good it is to be able to call you that again" I said quietly I looked up at him and into his eyes and slowly our faces drifted close together and we kissed for the first time in two years I quickly broke the kiss I smiled at him  
"I always have and always will love you now take these two cards I have a feeling that you just might need them" I said handing him two cards I walked past him to stand on the bridge behind him  
"What's this chain all about" Yusei asked pointing to the chain on the dueldisk that was on his arm "Oh that's uh just to make the things a little fun every time you take life point damage that chain's going to give you a little…tickle" Armstrong said 'I don't trust him' I thought  
"What kind of little 'tickle'" Yusei asked obviously not trusting Armstrong either  
"You'll find out soon enough" Armstrong said  
"Lets go" Both men shouted starting the duel by activating their dueldisks "The first moves mine" Yusei said drawing a card form his deck "and I summon Great Phantom Thief in defense mode… your move Armstrong" Yusei said ending his turn 'hm this is going to be tough it's a mix and match deck including my Sun and Air Goddess cards, which probably only made it worse' I thought  
"I draw… and I summon Iron Chain Repair Man, this big fella is way more powerful than that sorry specter of yours, Repair Man smash that pathetic phantom into the ground" Armstrong ordered, Great Phantom Thief was smashed to pieces as the hologram left the field  
"That phantom may have been in defense mode but Repair Mans got a special ability, when it destroys a monster in battle it gets to slam you with 300 points of direct damage…heh heh, get ready Satilite this next part may be shocking" Armstrong said a cold and evil look in his eyes, then I saw a spark from the chain and a powerful electrical current went through the chain and it hit Yusei, you could clearly see the charge going through Yuseis body  
"Yusei" I yelled I tried to run over to him but the guards behind me held me back so I hit them with all I had and ran over to Yusei who was kneeling on the ground I knelt next to Yusei and looked at Armstrong fiercely, tears threatening spill  
"You bastard, this is inhumane even for a goddamn prison" I yelled tears spilling over  
"Dakotah just go I'm fine alright" Yusei grunted and standing shakily I stood up too sobbed once and nodded my head I went back to where I had been standing and they continued the duel  
-FF to end of duel-  
Yusei had beaten Armstrong but he refused to abide to his part of the agreement and tried to Yusei AND Alex into the hole but luckily Godwin came and stopped him, wow never thought I'd be happy to see Godwin, and I was so happy that it was over I collapsed with relief on the bridge and Yusei came over to me and held me close like he used too during our days in the Satilite  
-Later-  
Me and Yusei were in the rec area saying goodbye to the guys  
"So what are you going to do now Yusei your free to go" Tanner asked to be honest I was curious too  
"Something's weird why did Godwin show up when he did, it seems funny" Alex said suspiciously  
"Oh be quiet thanks to Godwin we're all getting out early" Yanage said happily  
"I know and that's what's weird Yusei wins, and we're all free to go is seems strange to me so watch your back Yusei" Alex warned, I couldn't help but silently agree with him  
"Maybe he's right so here please take this as a gift" Yanage said handing Yusei one of his cards 'what a nice old man' I thought smiling  
"I can't take your card" Yusei said trying to hand it back to Yanage "Of course you can, I figure you'll have more use for that card then me" Yanage said pushing the card back to Yusei  
"This is incredible thank you" Yusei said gratefully  
"Hold on I got something for you too, this card is gonna help you get your runner back, I over heard the guards talking about your sweet ride and how its locked up in the impound center, now take this card go to a place called bootleg order a glass of milk and ask for Blister, he'll help you out" Tanner instructed  
"Now one more question, Dakotah why did you sneak into the Facility" Alex asked I smiled and hugged Yuseis arm  
"Love makes you do crazy things gentlemen" I said winking at them and with that we left the facility, I pulled my hood up as we walked out, no need for the media to know about this but I also had the feeling we were being watched by someone… Haha cliffhanger Yusei: see that's why I love her she'd do anything for me  
Jack: Whatever  
Me: will either of you ever stop arguing?  
Yusei&Jack: No  
Me: *sigh*  
Tanner: Hey what's going on here Me: Oh this is just the part of the Chapter where we take time to talk to each other and answer what ever comments we might get  
Tanner: Oh like this one? *holds up an envelope*  
Me: Yeah now hand it over *holds out hand for note*  
Tanner: No way I wanna read it *opens note*  
Me: Fine whatever *rolls eyes* Yusei: What does it say  
Jack: Is it about me?  
Tanner: Ok one: Atlas everything doesn't revolve around you, hell you were barely even mentioned in this chapter and two: the note says: Is there going to be a lemon in the story for Yusei and Dakotah? *starts laughing hard* Me: *Beet Red*  
Jack: EWWWWWWWW!  
Yusei: Good question is there *Looks at Cloudy*  
Me: What! I don't know god you're a pervert! *still red*  
Tanner: Wait, there's another  
Me: Oh no *face in hands*  
Tanner: this one's for Jack: why did you want Dakotah when you could have had any girl you wanted… like oh I don't know your very pretty secretary… who the hell wrote this?  
Me: I think I know, Mina!  
Mina: *walks in to lounge room* yes?  
Me: You sent that note didn't you Mina: *blush*  
Jack: either way I'll still answer the Question: it's because I'd never met a girl like her, fiery temper, great body, very smart and funny what's not to like about her Tanner: How loud and annoying she can be and how violent she can get  
Me: Hey quit insulting me when I'm in the room!  
Yusei: Well that's it for comments *everyone arguing loudly in room* Yusei: Send us your comments and we'll try our best to answer them  
*arguing gets louder*  
Yusei: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! *Everyone looks at Yusei*  
Yusei: Don't forget to rate and review -End-


	6. Taking Back What's Rightfully His

Recap:

"Hold on I got something for you too, this card is gonna help you get your runner back, I over heard the guards talking about your sweet ride and how its locked up in the impound center, now take this card go to a place called bootleg order a glass of milk and ask for Blister, he'll help you out" Tanner instructed

"Now one more question, Dakotah why did you sneak into the Facility" Alex asked I smiled and hugged Yuseis arm

"Love makes you do crazy things gentlemen" I said winking at them and with that we left the facility, I pulled my hood up as we walked out, no need for the media to know about this but I also had the feeling we were being watched by someone…

-Story-

My and Yusei were walking through New Domino, I was still wearing my hood up, as far as the media were concerned they didn't need to know a thing, I was holding Yusei's hand and kind of trailing behind him lost in thought then he stopped and I bumped into him

"watch when you stop, midget aboard remember" I said giving him 'the look'

"Sorry, now Dakotah you don't need to come with me I can do this myself" Yusei said

"Yeah but I want to come with, I haven't been with you in so long I can't stand being away from you" I said taking his hands

"Ok let me rephrase: You can't come" Yusei said in a tone that meant he meant business

"Why not? I'm not a child Yusei I can look after myself if we get in trouble" I said angrily, I hate it when people imply that I can't do things cause I'm a girl, or cause they think I might get hurt

"Its dangerous, and I don't want you getting in any unnecessary trouble ok" Yusei said with a pleading look I sighed, damn him

"Fine" I grumbled

"Thanks" Yusei said

"And I know exactly where to go too, so then you'll come find me when your done right?" I asked

"Yes" Yusei said I smiled

"Good" I said then Yusei pulled me to him in a quick hug

"Stay out of trouble ok, I know how prone you are to it, and try not to hurt yourself either" He whispered in my ear I scowled and slapped him upside his head Yusei pulled away

"Ow you didn't need to hit me" Yusei said rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah I did" I said with a frown then I smiled and kissed Yusei, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and after about three seconds of frenching in public I broke the kiss

"I really missed that" I said with a smile Yusei rolled his eyes and shacked his head in annoyance, (I seem to cause a lot of that don't you think?) I looked up at Yusei

"I'll miss you" I said

"I'll miss you too" Yusei said I kissed his cheek and went on my way to Ritsu's place, even if Yusei didn't want me going to the impound center with him, he hadn't said anything about meeting him there, heh aren't I a little devil?

-Yusei POV-

I watched as Dakotah left, even though I would've liked nothing better then to have her with me I knew that if she was she'd be in too much danger and I couldn't risk that, not for the women I loved, I needed to keep her safe no matter the cost, that's how much she means to me, as soon as Dakotah was out of sight I continued my way over to Bootleg like Tanner had instructed 'Ok Tanner lets see what your friend can do about helping me get my runner back' I thought fiercely, I was beginning to walk through the Slums of New Domino then I stopped in front of a building with the sign Bootleg above it 'so this is the place Tanner was talking about… seems like my kinda joint' I thought as I walked in, I took a seat on one of the barstools at the counter, the Bartender turned to me

"What do you want kid lose your puppy or something, my hearts breaking for ya but this isn't the animal shelter now get out of here we have a no loitering rule, paying customers only" The bartender said

"In that case I'll have a glass of milk" I said laying Tanners card down on the counter

"Bolt Tanner gave me this to me… I'm looking for a guy named Blister" I said

-Dakotahs POV-

"So Dakotah back again I see" Ritsu said he was standing in the doorway

"Yeah, now let me in" I said

"Yeesh so demanding whatever happened to manners" Ritsu asked pretending to look depressed

"They went out of style about the same time the way you talk did" I said Ritsu smiled and laughed

"Good one" Ritsu said

"I know now let me in" I said frowning

"Ah ah ah what do you say" Ritsu asked smirking

"Move before I rip your ears off shove them up your butt, just so you can hear me kicking your ass" I threatened Ritsu gulped scared

"Good enough" He said in a quiet shaky voice while moving to let me in I walked in and went to his living room Ritsu followed behind me and sat in his swivel chair

"So what is it this time" Ritsu asked

"Did you make those upgrades to my runner like I asked" I asked

"Yeah plus some, now you got speed boosts, a better engine way more horse power than before, a com link, video link, lots of other things" Ritsu said

"Good, so I need the best way into the impound center with out being found out" I said "I also need a lock on a certain runner, a permanent lock so I know where it is at all times" I said

"Is there anything else my Queen" Ritsu asked sarcastically

"Yeah actually, don't you ever call me that again, and has anyone tried calling for me" I asked

"Just Jack every two hours and your brother Tamadasa called about an hour ago sounding real panicked" Ritsu said

"Right give me my cell" I said, I had left every thing with Ritsu, he opened a drawer in his computer desk and threw me my cell I opened it up went to speed dial and called Tamadasa's cell he picked up on the second ring

'Dakotah what the hell where have you been' Tamadasa's panicked voice came from the other line of the phone

"Sorry I just got your message I've been really busy" I apologized

'What with more interviews, photo shoots and your annoying Boyfriend'

"look Tamadasa you that's not how it is, I'm sorry that I didn't get your message sooner but that doesn't mean you have to fricken insult me" I said angrily

'Your right I'm sorry it's just some things have been going on, I mean Godwin and Jack were here the other day looking for you, they told us you were missing and asked us where you were and we told them the truth we didn't know where you were but now Godwin's got police here day and night and it's freaking me out I don't know what's going on and Aya's been terrified and Hatsuyo's fricken pissed with you right now because of this' Tamadasa explained

"Look tell Hatsuyo I'm sorry, and what about Aritomo have you heard from him" I asked worried, Godwin might be trying something so I have to keep tabs on all my family

'Yeah, Godwin thought it might be a good idea to keep us all in one place' He answered 'Shit, he is up to something' I thought annoyed

"Right well I can't exactly explain right now what's going on cause I don't even know but keep an eye on Godwin if he comes near and watch your back with those men he stationed at your place alright, I think he might be up to something and I don't want anything happening to you guys got it" I said in a sad sigh

'right I'll tell Aritomo and you be careful too like you said Godwin might be up something cause remember, if he's not bribing you he's threatening you' Tamadasa said I smiled

"Right later big brother I love you" I said

'Love you too kiddo and stay safe' Tamadasa said

"I'll try my best" I said with a laugh Tamadasa laughed to then hung up the phone I hung up too

"Right well I'm done I found the best possible entrance it's unguarded for five minutes and the cameras never on over there" Ritsu said I smiled, excellent,

"So what's this Runner that you need to keep a lock on?" Ritsu asked

"Right, it was taken about three weeks ago, it was fully loaded, deck and everything" I said

"Alright just give me a sec" Ritsu said typing some stuff into his computer, he'd yet again successfully hacked into the Facility mainframe

"Right I got Four hits, which one is it" Ritsu asked there were four pictures on the screen with four different Runners

"That one" I said pointing at Yusei's Runner

"Alright, now I just need to hack into the bike and… done, when ever you need to find it just go to the map on your runner and look for a red spot that should be that Runner, and I'm just gonna ask you don't have to tell, but what's with the interest in this Runner" Ritsu asked

"Remember when I was sent to the Satilite" I asked

"Yeah because your brother's thought you'd be safe there away from the Arcadia Movement" Ritsu said

"Exactly, you remember how you were the first person I came to see when I got back, I told you everything that happened to me there" I said Ritsu nodded his head

"And about my boyfriend Yusei" I said Ritsu gasped

"That's his Runner?" Ritsu asked shocked I nodded my head with a grim look

"He plans on taking it back tomorrow night, and I plan on helping him" I said determined

"Wait how did he get to New Domino, how did it get taken and what about Jack" Ritsu asked, so I explained , Ritsu nodded his head in understanding

"And about Jack well, he's just going to have to accept that I love Yusei and not him like he thought I did" I said in a sad sigh, I didn't want to hurt Jack I love him but not like I love Yusei

"well you better start getting ready its not going to be easy sneaking in tomorrow night you better be prepared" Ritsu said I nodded my head

-Next Night-

Again you gotta love Ritsu, I got into the Impound Center with my Runner, With out any problems I was watching my map with the lock on Yusei's bike, it was coming this way, tonight I was wearing a pair of old faded leevis, a black long sleeved shirt, a white zip-up hoodie, and my favorite pair of Skater Shoes (I'm sorry I didn't mention this sooner but your runner is the same design as Yusei's but its black with purple flames) Then I saw someone coming my way

"Hey who the hell are you" I asked pulling up next to the guy

"who are you" the guy retorted

"Uggh you know what just stay out of my way I'm here to help some one ok so you'd better stay out of my way" I said annoyed

"What a coincidence I'm here to help some one too so why don't you stay out of my way" the guy snapped back then there was a crashing sound from the elevator, the door opened and some one on a runner came out doing a wheelie, I saw it was Yusei followed by the reason I hate cops, Trudge, I pulled up next to Yusei on one side while the guy pulled up on the other Kicking trudge in the face to make him back off, then Yusei looked at me angrily

"Dakotah what the hell are you doing here I told you not to come" Yusei said angrily

"Look Yusei I'm not a child I can do things for my self and make my own decisions ok and I want to help you because I love you… and well… SINCE WHEN IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO I OBEY ANYONE" I yelled into the mic making both Yusei and the other guy wince in pain from how loud it was, Yusei rolled his eyes and looked at the guy who had forced a Trudge to back off

"Blister Thanks man," Yusei said 'oh so **he's **Blister' I thought

"Forget the thankyous I just came here to check out my handy-work and make sure you don't get caught because if word some how got out my reputation might not ever recover and don't think this makes us friends I already screwed up one friendship" Blister said annoyed 'huh?' I thought

"Tell me about Arrow" Yusei asked Blister sighed

-FF to end of Yusei's Duel-

Yusei practically already won the duel but Trudge that bastard wouldn't give up, Trudge tried bumping Yusei which bumped me but Blister got in between Trudge and Yusei

"NO!" Blister shouted

"What? You too? There's plenty of room in the Facility for all three of you" Trudge threatened bumping Blister

"Attack now!" Blister ordered, Yusei had his Turbo warrior on the field

"I can't" Yusei shouted

"Yusei, listen to Blister he knows what he's doing" I said

"Just attack isn't this what friends are for" Blister asked bumping Trudge back

"They are" Me and Yusei said at the same time

"Back off my friends got a duel to win" Blister said bumping Trudge again

"Now Turbo Warrior, finish this" Yusei Ordered, Turbo Warrior attacked Trudge wiping his life points to zero, Trudges bike began to burn out and he fell taking Blister with him

"Blister" Me and Yusei called worriedly over our shoulders we were still going for the exit

"Yusei, Dakotah, Just get out of here… GO!" Blister yelled we went up the ramp to the exit fast, so fast that we jumped into the air on our way out, then there were guards rushing us, and electrocuting us with their night sticks, we made it out of the Impound lot we were driving through an ally our bikes were totally fried our bikes crashed into some trashcans and we went down with them I saw two kids rush into the ally, I reached for Yusei's hand squeezed it and he squeezed it back and then I passed out

Haha Cliffhanger

Leo: Wooohooooo finally it's taken six chapter's to get to us

Me: Yeah yeah yeah kid chill would ya, your not even truly introduced until the next chapter

Yusei: Cloudy, or should I start calling you Dakotah now?

Me: Eh call me Kotah I don't care, that's right reader's the author and the main character are the same person

Yusei: Right, Kotah, Don't be so short tempered with kids

Me: Why?

Yusei: well because what did they do to you

Me: Other then annoy the hell out of me, bug me all the time for random things, and taking my things with out asking?

Yusei: Oh never mind, yeesh, I just hope your not like this when we have kids

Me: Who ever said we're having kids?

Yusei: me just now

Me: You realize marriage is a priority before that don't you

Yusei: Oh yeah I know

Jack: No! don't marry him, Marry Me

Me: I ain't going to marry either of you so shut it

Tanner: She told you

Me: Shut it ya ex-con

Blister: Nice

Me: Thanks I know, I mean aren't I just so evil sometimes

All in room(including Aki, Mina, Leo, Luna, Carly, Trudge, Godwin, Lazar, Akutsu, Crow, Kiryu, Nervin, Blitz, &Tank): YEAH!

Me: Shut up all of you

Yusei: Aw Kotah you know we don't mean it

Me; Whatever

Leo&Luna: Rate and review please and send us comments too!

-End-


	7. Try Not To Forget

Recap:

"Yusei, Dakotah, Just get out of here… GO!" Blister yelled we went up the ramp to the exit fast, so fast that we jumped into the air on our way out, then there were guards rushing us, and electrocuting us with their night sticks, we made it out of the Impound lot we were driving through an ally our bikes were totally fried our bikes crashed into some trashcans and we went down with them I saw two kids rush into the ally, I reached for Yusei's hand squeezed it and he squeezed it back and then I passed out

-Story-

-Third person point of view -

"so do you think we should wake them up" a boy asked looking at the man with the weird black hair and the girl with the long fiery red hair that were both laying on the couch together in his and his sisters apartment

"I don't think so look at the marker on his cheek and well she's with him" the boys sister said

"What about the marker" The boy asked confused

"Remember the weirdo who used to clean our pool? When dad got home he fired him, dad said he'd been in the Facility" She explained

"They were in the Facility?… Cool" the boy said smiling

"That's not cool you dork people who've been in the Facility are bad" The girl snapped

"Well… talk to their card sprits see what they have to say" The girls brother said

The girl put her hand on the girls deck first

"Her cards say that she's a good person and can be a bit short-tempered sometimes and that she has also been hurt and betrayed by her two best friends and she's also been unhappy for a while but now she's found happiness again with the one she really loves" the girl said telling her brother what the card sprits were telling her, then the sprits started showing her images of the girl on the couch and the man on the couch of them being together smiling laughing and being happy together

"It's him" the girl said pointing to the man on the couch

"Weird" the boy said " What about his card sprits" the girl put her hand on the mans deck

" They say he's a very good person but they also say he's very sad" She said

"What could he be sad about? Maybe he lost his puppy or maybe his hamster died-"shhh their waking up" The girl hissed interrupting her brothers rant the man and the girl both opened their eyes they looked at each other then the girl screamed and jumped off the couch away from the man who looked confused and annoyed from getting a loud scream in his ear, the girl was blushing brightly and had a hand to her chest

"Who the hell are you" she asked directing the question at all three people

"We found you in the ally downstairs" the girl began

"You both wrecked your bikes" The boy said

"Neither of you would wake up" the girl said

"so we brought you up here" the boy said

"Your both heavy" The girl finished the girl with the red hair scowled

"Hey" she complained

"my names Leonard but please call me Leo and this is my sister Luna, we're twins, not identical twins obviously she's a she and I'm a he but" Leo stopped talking for a second as the man reached for a deck he looked at it for a second

"I think this is your deck" He said offering it to the girl, she took it from him brushing her hand against his, they both jerked away from each other as if they had felt a shock

"Are you ok" Luna asked

"Um yeah, I think" The girl said eyeing the man strangely

Then the man reached for his deck and took it

"So who are you" Leo asked directing the question at the man and girl

"I have no idea" said the man the girl looked at him shocked

"You don't remember who you are" She asked the man looked at her

"No" he said shaking his head

"Then I guess its obvious you don't remember me" She said in a sad sigh, the man shacked his head no

"So does that mean **you **know his name" Leo asked eagerly, the girl shacked her head no

"I just know I should know him you know" she said a distant look in her eyes the man stood up and him and the girl both eyed each other for a split second it looked as if they recognized each other but as soon as it was there, in their eyes, it was gone

"Wow I've never met someone with amnesia before" Leo said, ruining their moment, the girl sweat dropped

"Where are we" The man asked

"Check this out" Leo said waving his hand

"Leo just tell them where we are" Luna begged annoyed as the blinds opened to reveal a pool and a very bright sun

"cool huh? Its on a motion sensor it-" your in our apartment in an area called the Tops" Luna said interrupting her brother

"nice huh? its the best place in New Domino city, only the super rich get to live here" Leo said, the man and the women were just looking at him bored

"Leo" Luna snapped

"How did we end up in that ally" the man asked confused then Luna saw the girl staring at something on the wall she looked where the girl was looking at, the guitar on their wall

"Are looking at the Guitar" Luna asked the girl, she nodded her head

"it… seems like its something important to me" the girl said

"Our mom and dad got that for us as a birthday present, its signed by Dakotah Fujikaze, she's like my all-time favorite singer… mostly because she goes out with Jack Atlas" Leo said the girl just shrugged her shoulders in disinterest

"Well hey we found this stuff with you guys why don't you put it on and see if it helps" Leo said he dashed over to the door he came back over with a blue jacket, a black hoodie, a necklace, and two duel gauntlets the two people each grabbed their stuff and put it all on

"So does that help any" Leo asked the pair, hopeful, they just shacked their heads no

"Now that both of you have your stuff back on take a deep breath say: 'my name is…' and say your name" Leo instructed the two

"They've tried that ten times now obviously its not working Leo" Luna said sounding, yet again, annoyed with her twin brother

"Well it worked on T.V. I saw this guy on a show and he was helping people remember things they forgot, like where they put their keys and stuff…" Leo trailed off seeing the man and girl both staring at his Jack Atlas shrine "Hey what are you looking at" Leo asked

"Those" the girl said pointing at his Jack Atlas shrine

"Oh that's my shrine, Jack Atlas is like my all time hero he's the greatest no one can beat him in a turbo duel and one day I'm gonna be the champ just like Jack" Leo said determined

"You can't even ride a normal bike" Luna reminded him

"Hey I stayed up for twelve seconds last time I tried" Leo said in a 'duh' tone "So does Jack atlas mean anything to either of you" Leo asked them

"Yeah but I don't know why" The man said

"Same here" the girl said bored

"Maybe you're a fan of his too or maybe you were both hoping to duel him, your both turbo duelists" Leo said

"How do you know that?" The girl asked confused

"Because we found you both next to those duel runners" Leo said

"Really?" the girl asked they both walked over to the runners the girl went over to the black one and the man went over to the red one

"Am I right about you? Are you big time duelist in town to duel Jack" Leo asked

"I don't think I'm a big time anything" The man said

"I, at least, don't think I'm a pro-duelist" The girl said confused while looking over the black runner while the man did that to the red runner

"Maybe you should try hypnotizing them Leo" Luna suggested meanly

"I know" Leo exclaimed grabbing a envelope from the table and going back over to the strangers

"Mr., Ms., maybe you two have one of these, I'll take it out and tell me if it looks familiar to you" Leo said taking the note out of the envelope, "Well does this ring any bells" Leo asked as the man took the note from Leo, the girl stood right next to him and leaned closer to get a look at the note

"The fortune cup?" they asked in unison

"Yeah its this big tournament between a bunch of people Kaiba Corp. randomly selects, its gonna be huge and hey, hey guess what they picked me" Leo said excitedly

"Actually they picked me" Luna said annoyed

"Actually they picked Luna but she's too scared to enter so I'm gonna enter for her" Leo said excitedly

"No one's gonna believe your me" Luna said, Leo ran up to her

"And why not we're twins we look exactly alike" Leo said his hands on his hips

"I'm a girl, I'm pretty" Luna said in a 'duh' tone

"Then I'll wear make-up" Leo said

"Leo wears make up, Leo wears make up" Luna chanted, the girl giggled a little

"Y'know what Luna, I think your jealous" Leo said smiling smugly

"Why are we even arguing about this, we still have two bad guys in our house" Luna whispered to Leo

"You don't know that for sure that their bad guys, they could've been framed for a crime they didn't commit, that happens you know I saw it on T.V." Leo shouted

"Um… their still in the room doofus" Luna reminded

"Uhhhh" Leo said embarrassed

"Thanks, for trying to help us but I don't think this fortune cup thing is ringing any bells for wither of us, I should get out of here" The man said

"Hm, yeah" the girl agreed

"What? Where are you guys going?" Leo asked

"I don't think we should trouble you anymore" the girl said

"But you still don't remember who you are" Leo whined then he perked back up "I got it" he said running to the wardrobe

"Just let them go Leo" Luna argued

"No wait just a…. alright" Leo said holding up a blue dueldisk triumphantly he ran back over to the strangers

"Before you go, I challenge you to a duel Mr. Amnesia-Man, and you can duel me after Ms." Leo said excitedly, the girl and his sister both sweat dropped

"They've got more important things to do" Luna said annoyed (What a surprise huh?)

"It could help them, I saw it on T.V. this one time, Jack Atlas was giving an interview and he said: 'the way a duelist duel reveals who he really is', so if you two duel me you might get your memory back c'mon, c'mon, c'mon lets duel" Leo said cheerfully and pumping his arm in the air, his dueldisk slid down his arm, the girl started to crack up

"Aw that's…. just aw" she said smiling and ruffling Leo's hair Leo blushed

"heh, heh, dumb thing never stays on right, this is embarrassing just give me a second" Leo said blushing the strangers looked at Leo as if they were remembering something

"I think your reminding me of someone I don't know who but this is a good thing lets do this" the man said smiling, the girl, who had been standing next to him the whole time, looked at the mans smile, blushed, and agreed with him then the strangers went to there Runners and disengaged their dueldisks

"Sweet, good thing you remembered how to do that" Leo said "Oh man I'm gonna show you moves you've never seen before" Leo said excitedly as his dueldisk moved out of place again, the girl giggled again

"Aw too cute" she said smiling, Leo blushed the four walked out by the pool and the man and girl stayed close to each other

-Yusei POV-

I had just beaten Leo in our duel and I remember everything I looked over at Luna and Dakotah, Dakotah looked like she was remembering something, I walked over to the three

"Don't cry when you lose" Luna said

"Yeah what's there to cry about you put up a good fight, and you had fun didn't you?" Dakotah asked trying to comfort Leo, it made me smile, she could be so good with kids

"I'm not crying" Leo protested, as soon as I was next to them I put my hand on Dakotah's shoulder

"Yeah, don't be upset, dueling you helped me remember who I am so thanks, thanks for helping me get my memory back, now how about I give you a few tips to say thank you for helping me out , you're a good duelist but by spending all of your time and energy getting your monsters where you want them to be you didn't leave any room to anticipate a counter attack, your morphtronic monsters can adapt now you need to learn to do the same, Jack Atlas certainly can" I explained with a small smile, Dakotah gave me a sweet smile that sent shivers up my spine, she always had that affect on me

"I thought you did really good" Luna said

"Yeah you sure gave him a run for his money" Dakotah said smiling and pointing her thumb at me ' I don't think she remembers anything' I thought sadly

"so um are you gonna tell us who you are now" Leo asked directing the question at me and Dakotah while he rubbed his eyes and smiled at us

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said turning away from them and taking Dakotah with me who looked confused

"Oh c'mon please" Leo whined

"See this mark" I said pointing at my face "The less you know about us the safer you'll be" I said

"ok but if I don't know who you guys are how can I be your friend" Leo asked

" I think that's kinda the point Leo he's saying they can't be our friends" Luna pointed out gently

"Yes they can!" Leo exclaimed

"At least stay the night you two , it's already getting late" Luna offered smiling

"Oh that would be awesome! And then maybe in the morning you can tell us who you are" Leo suggested

"Leo" Luna snapped

"What?' Leo asked confused

"Hey, could you two leave us alone for a moment we need to talk in private" I said looking at Dakotah who was still confused

"Of course c'mon Leo" Luna said dragging him with her

"But wait!" Leo protested, I waited until I heard the patio door shut then I gently gripped Dakotah by the shoulders to look her in the eye

"do you remember who I am?" I asked she shuck her head no

"sorry but like I said before I just know I should know you not that I know who you are" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Do you remember your name" I asked. Again no.

"…Close your eyes I think I know what might help" I said Dakotah looked at me 100% confused but nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes I leaned closer to her face I hesitated for a second before I place my lips on hers and for a full twenty seconds we stayed like that until I felt Dakotah kiss me back I pulled away after a few seconds

"Yusei" she said quietly 'thank god she remembers' I thought

"Yeah" I asked

"I love you" she said

"I love you too Kotah" I said hugging her to me

Me: Ok and that's the end of Chapter 7

Yusei: I like that ending very romantic

Jack: I think I'm gonna puke

Me: Make sure you aim at Yusei and not me

Jack: Oh I planned on it

Yusei: That's disgusting *sits next to Kotah on lounge room couch*

Me: *snuggles closer to Yusei*

Jack: You two make me want to go out, buy a noose, and hang myself

Yusei: Go for it though I doubt you'll be missed

Me: Yusei! *slaps Yusei upside the head*

Yusei: *rubs back of head annoyed*

Jack: *smirks*

Me: don't listen to him Jack I'd miss you

Mina: I'd miss you too

Me: You don't count you're an old lady and a fan-girl

Mina: Excuse me!

Me: Did I stutter?

Jack: Holy crap…. CAT FIGHT, YUSEI QUICK GET OUT OF THE SWING ZONE

Yusei: *scrambles off couch and stands next to Jack to watch a cat-fight*

Mina&me: we are not going to fight

All guys: Damnit

Kelso: aw man can't you just like slap each other a little

Me: Dude get out of here wrong show , remember That 70's show

Kelso: oh damn I did it again

Me: Just go out that door and go across the parking lot

Kelso: Thanks and your hot

Me: Out. Before I end you

Kelso: *runs out*

Mina: Rate and review even though its for a bitch

Me: Oh hell no you did not just say that *Jumps Mina and starts beating her*

All Guys: YAY!

-end


	8. Our Home

Recap:

"At least stay the night you two , it's already getting late" Luna offered smiling

"Oh that would be awesome! And then maybe in the morning you can tell us who you are" Leo suggested

"Leo" Luna snapped

"What?' Leo asked confused

"Hey, could you two leave us alone for a moment we need to talk in private" I said looking at Dakotah who was still confused

"Of course c'mon Leo" Luna said dragging him with her

"But wait!" Leo protested, I waited until I heard the patio door shut then I gently gripped Dakotah by the shoulders to look her in the eye

"do you remember who I am?" I asked she shuck her head no

"sorry but like I said before I just know I should know you not that I know who you are" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Do you remember your name" I asked. Again no.

"…Close your eyes I think I know what might help" I said Dakotah looked at me 100% confused but nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes I leaned closer to her face I hesitated for a second before I place my lips on hers and for a full twenty seconds we stayed like that until I felt Dakotah kiss me back I pulled away after a few seconds

"Yusei" she said quietly 'thank god she remembers' I thought

"Yeah" I asked

"I love you" she said

"I love you too Kotah" I said hugging her to me

-Story-

Me and Yusei were in an elevator going down to leave the Tops, I didn't want to leave like this but Yusei thought it was a good idea, before we left we fixed up the twins' dueldisks so that no they would fit instead of falling off all the time the elevator hit the bottom floor and we walked out with our runners Yusei looked around and gave me the all clear we got on our runners and took off fast I looked at Yusei with a playful smirk and drove ahead of him, I kinda had to I was taking us to Ritsu's place and well of course he didn't know the way, all of a sudden someone cut in front of us 'Trudge the Teme just doesn't give up does he' I thought annoyed

"I was starting to think you two didn't like me" Trudge said skidding to a halt sideways to block our way we skidded to a halt the same way

"I'm here to take the two of you in" Trudge said

"Really cause one phone call from me and your career as a cop is as good as over" I said smiling sweetly Trudge growled, I gave Yusei a look and we started to turn when headlight shone in front of us, Yusei growled frustrated, I growled realizing who it was

"What the?" Trudge asked confused someone had come to interrupt his bust on two fugitives, in a sense, 'that little purple haired gay freak Lazar' I thought angrily

"Officer Trudge aren't you supposed to be guarding the Calendars and Candles kiosk at the outlet mall" Lazar asked

"I didn't get your name short stack" Trudge said annoyed and angry

"Special agent deputy Lazar I work for the director general and I out rank you sorry" Lazar said laughing

"How come I've never heard of you" Trudge asked shocked, I rolled my eyes annoyed

"I'm on official business officer Trudge I would suggest you leave the area immediately" Lazar said with a glare

"These punks are menaces he stole that runner from the impound center and she helped" Trudge argued

"Don't forget I threatened to get you fired too" I added with a smile, Lazar laughed at that

"Officer Trudge there's very little room in this city for street beat cops who don't know their place or when to shut their mouths and do you honestly think you could send one of the most famous people in New Domino to prison" Lazar said getting annoyed now

"So what official business are you on" Yusei asked before I could

"Delivery for Mr. Yusei Fudo and Ms. Dakotah Fujikaze" Lazar said walking up to us and handing us these envelopes with pictures I looked at mine and my eyes widened it was of my family and Ritsu together 'this must have been taken a while ago' I thought then I looked over at Yusei's, it was of Blitz Nervin, Tank, And Rally who was all grown up now

"We'd like for the both of you to participate in the fortune cup, if you don't the people you see in each photograph will pay for the rouge actions you took in order to get that runner… good evening" Lazar said getting into his car and laughing me and Yusei both growled Trudge left with one last threat to put us both in the Facility and Blister walked out of the shadows

"Blister!" I exclaimed happily 'good, he's ok' I thought

"What's up" He said

" What are you doing here" Yusei

"I came to help you guys now c'mon I got a place for the two of you to stay" Blister said, we followed him to a rundown looking apartment building Blister opened the garage door and we both brought our runners in

"You'll be safe here until the fortune cup, its not exactly what your used to Dakotah, but its got all the creature comforts you'd expect for this part of town, cockroaches, mice, stray cat," Blister said jokingly… I hoped

"Thanks" Yusei said

"I think" I finished, we looked at each other confused 'he's probably still scared of bugs too' I thought sweat dropping

"Decorated the place myself now get some rest, both of you still haven't recovered from that fall you took and if either of you plan on dueling in and winning the fortune cup you'll need a clear head" Blister said

"We'll rest, Blister, when our friends and her family are safe" Yusei said I looked down at the picture again and sighed sadly

"Pfft. I hear ya Yusei but your no good to any body if you don't have all you strength" Blister warned, Yusei walked outside

"Don't worry we heal real quick" Yusei said, I smirked

"Well that and I have a pretty high tolerance for all things bad" I said Yusei walked back in with a slight smirk

"Well I'd think you'd have too if you spent two whole years with Jack" Yusei joked, I laughed a little

"It wasn't that bad" I said

"Well I guess I'll leave you two be, good night children… Oh and play nice" Blister joked closing the garage door behind him, I looked away from Yusei with a slight blush, I walked over and sat down on the couch I tilted my head back all the way and cracked it Yusei sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close

"This is nice, to be with you again and just relax for five minutes" I said resting my head against Yuseis shoulder

"Yeah" he agreed "Hey, Kotah… I was wondering… do you remember that song you wrote for me" Yusei asked

"Of course I do, that was the first love song I wrote" I said smiling

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you could sing it again for old times sake" Yusei asked I looked up at him, there was a tinge of light pink on his cheeks I smiled and rested my head back against his shoulder

-Song-

Is this a dream? if it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

Do what is liked when everything's right I can't believe

You found me when no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

you found me you found me

So here we are that's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back I'm fading out

All that has faded me with in

your by side now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me when no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me you found me

And I was hurting till you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me when no one else was looking

How did you know how did you know

You found me when no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad and the things in between

You found you found me

-End song-

Yusei looked down at me with his tiny smile then kissed me passionately, after about three seconds I broke the kiss

"Yusei I love you, and you know what?… you did find me" I said smiling then I kissed him again… and well *ahem* one thing led to another

Me: Well *blush* that's the end of this chapter

Yusei: but where's the lemon?

Me: Look if anyone who reads this wants a lemon I am going to make one but uh *blush* I'll make it separate from the story

Jack: Thank god too that's the last thing I want to hear about

Me:*Blush's brighter*

Yusei: Oh your just jealous

Jack: Why would I be

Yusei: Aren't you?

Jack: Of course I am, but why do you think Dakotah's not talking right now *smirks*

Yusei*Looks back and forth between me and Jack* You didn't

Jack: Oh we so did

Me: I'm so sorry Yusei, drunken accident!

Yusei: Jack, run, run now and run fast *Gives Jack death glare*

Jack:*Starts running for life*

Blister: Well as the drama builds for that sorry excuse of a love triangle message and rate and send us you comments

-End-


	9. What Next Chapter 2 edited

-Dakotahs POV-

I didn't really go anywhere I waited until I could follow Jack and Yusei, I knew that Jack would take him the Kaiba dome to duel so after driving around to clear my head, I knew I couldn't have meant what I yelled at Jack and Yusei when I had driven off, I was driving to the Kaiba dome when it dawned on me, how was I going to get Yusei and Jack to stop fighting….. Heh probably couldn't, I made it too the Kaiba dome just as the Stardust Dragon and Red Archfiend Dragon attacked each other I felt my arm throbbing I moved the sleeve of my white arm warmer and looked at my arm there was a bright red mark…. A twisting dragon shape starting with the tail at my wrist and the body of the dragon winding up to my elbow ending with the dragon opening its mouth in a roar 'What the hell' I thought then I saw my deck glowing I picked the card out of the deck holster at my waist, it was my Heaven and Hell Dragon then the dragon released its self from the card and went and attacked the Stardust and Red Archfiend Dragons, then I saw this huge crimson red dragon and my arm hurt even worse 'What the hell is going on' I thought then I saw Jack and Yusei crash

"Jack, Yusei" I yelled worried then I saw the cops 'Oh no, there going to send Yusei to the facility' I thought worried then it hit me I could bust into the facility tomorrow and break out Yusei but first I had to find a safe place to stay

-Later-

It was around probably 2 am now I drove up the street and headed to the house at the end of the street I drove up the drive way I parked my runner and went to the door, he was probably still awake I knocked on the door

"Coming" Someone shouted form inside then the door opened the man inside looked at me shocked

"Hey Ritsu" I said smiling and leaning against the door frame the black haired blue eyed cutie smiled too

"Well Kotah, to what do I owe the pleasure" He asked, Ritsu was one of my best friend before my big brothers sent me to the Satilite after our parents died, Ritsu was a great hacker and if anyone could help me he could

"Well there's someone I need to bust from the Facility" I explained

"Oh well then by all means come in" Ritsu said I rolled my eyes he always has to act like that I walked in and saw his huge computer system that never seemed to amaze me

"So how exactly can I help" He asked sitting down in his computer chair I sat across from him

"I need clothes, a place to leave my stuff and a way into the Facility and so they'll think I'm an Inmate" I said

"Oh that's easy, you should be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon" Ritsu said

"Great" I said smiling and resting a hand on my still throbbing arm

-Yusei POV-

We started walking onto the bus we were heading to the Facility I sat down next to an old man

"Hey kid" he said I made an annoyed sound and looked away

"How ya doing I'm sure you've heard of me young fella I'm Yanage adventures my name ancient relics are my game put it there" He said holding out his hand I looked away from him again and ignored him

"I guess you're not into hand shaking" He said disappointed then he looked at me again "wait a minute I know you, you were at the Kaiba dome I saw sector security drag you away" he paused for a second

"So was it you that made all the power in the city go out and that monster did you summon that red dragon" He asked I just kept ignoring him

"Cause if you did: Not bad, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" He exclaimed

"You saw that" I asked looking at him

"Did I see it the whole city saw it" Yanage said as if I should have known

"Please tell me where you got it! Ancient South American city?, Lost caves?"

"Huh?" I asked we drove into the entrance area of the Facility we were ordered off the bus that had taken us there I stepped off and someone pushed me over to a guard with a Marker Scanner I growled as the guard used it on me

"Hah I bet you wished you'd stayed in the Satilite" he said laughing

They went through the rules as they took us all around the Facility and of course there had to be no dueling, just fricken great the one thing that could have made this place remotely bearable and we can't even do it the guard stopped walking and opened some cell doors I followed Yanage into one and he immediately jumped onto one of the beds "Home sweet home" He said it… was kinda creepy then the guard looked in

"Yanage's been here a few times personally I think the foods staring to get to him" and with that the guard walked away

"Y'know you're so much nicer than my old roommates" Yanage said as I sat down on one of the beds he was looking out the window

"So what's a guy like you doing here" I asked curious

"Me? Well I collect cards" Yanage declared

"Heh everyone does that" I said

"Not quite you see I collect illegal ancient relics there from ancient civilizations" He explained

"That… sounds pretty cool… wish I could see some" I said Yanage jumped down from the window and came over

"Tada! Look here and here like I said I've been stuck here a few times before so I learned to hide my cards to be able to sneak them in and it's a good thing I did too" Yanage said

"Why? We can't duel" I said

"Oh you've got a lot to learn sonny dueling's the only way to stay safe around here and you'll learn that soon enough but as long as we got these cards we're set" Yanage declared triumphantly

"Ok?" I said as more of a question Yanage laughed

-Jack POV-

I was walking with Godwin to his mansion he grabbed his ringing cell phone and answered

"Yes, understood, just keep an eye on that duel Mr. Armstrong write up a report and note if anything unusual happens" Godwin ordered than he hanged up his phone

"Looks like your old buddy from the Satellite is making some new duelist friends in the Facility" Godwin said, I scoffed

"Look Jack I'm sorry about the way that recent events have transpired but allow me to explain so far our relationship has been based on a need to now basis meaning I know things that you don't because you haven't need to know these things" Godwin said as we walked into an elevator 'I wonder what's happened to Kotah' I thought worriedly Godwin scanned his eye and thumb then the elevator started we reached the bottom level and walked out into a stone hallway with weird markings all over

"Your more important then you know Jack but what makes you important is not that you're a great duelist but you're a great duelist because of what makes you important" Godwin said

"I'm going to pretend that made sense" I said being a smart-ass

"Beyond this door lies your destiny" Godwin said then we stepped into the room as the door opened the floor was glowing red and the door closed behind us

"Huh?" I questioned facing the giant door "What's going on Godwin"

"What I'm about to show you is the world's best kept secret" He said

"Huh?" I questioned again turning around to see a giant temple

"Amazing isn't it?" Godwin asked then I spotted a symbol on the temple that looked very familiar I uncovered my arm

"Hey that dragon symbol looks like ahhh" I said stunned and looking at my mark

"Now listen closely Jack your standing in front of the stairway of the Crimson Dragon it was originally erected in Peru but my predecessors relocated it here" Godwin explained

"That's all well and good but how does that relate to this mark" I asked

"The mark on your arm represents the right wing of the Crimson Dragon, the same dragon you, Yusei and Dakotah summoned at the end of your and Yusei's duel like I said Jack your more important then you know" Godwin said

"So that third dragon was Dakotah's?" I asked quietly Godwin silently nodded his head

-Dakotah POV-

I opened the door to the pent house apartment quietly, with any luck Jack wouldn't be here. I tip toed around for a few minutes and realized no one was home, and thank god, I don't think I could deal with Jack at the moment, if he knew I was trying to break Yusei out and go back to him… he'd lock me up in this apartment permanently…. I walked up the stairs and found a back pack and started shoving my clothes and other important things I would need later into it, I walked down the steps, as I got to the bottom step the door opened and I nose dived to hide by the front of the couch where I couldn't be seen

"Would you like me to make some tea Mr. Atlus?" Mina asked

"Yes, thank you" Jack said, I heard footsteps and tried to scramble out of the way but since I just have such bad luck I went head first into the coffee table and yelped in pain

"Who's there?" Jack asked, I popped up smiling

"Hah, found it!" I said smiling

"Dakotah!" Jack said, and then he frowned "Found what?"

"The back of my earring Love, duh!" I said grinning at him

"When did you get back?" Jack asked

"Oh like ten minutes ago" I said, Jack walked closer and I kicked my back pack under the couch

"Oh Miss Fujikaze, you're back, would you like some tea too?" I turned to see Mina, I smiled at her

"Um, no thanks, I'm good" I said, Jack looked at me and smirked

"Mina, forget about the tea, you can have the afternoon off" Jack said

"Are you sure Mr. Atlus, there are a lot of things that need to be done" Mina said

"I'm sure, you can do them tomorrow" Jack said looking at Mina, she nodded and left

"So Dakotah…. We have the entire afternoon alone" Jack walked closer to me and put his hands on my hips "What should we do?" He asked bringing me close, I blushed

"Um, I-I was going to go to Ritsu's" I said nervously

"Wouldn't you rather have an afternoon with me?" Jack asked, 'Grin and bear it, just remember, it's all so you can get back to Yusei, please Jack quickly and skip out on him as soon as he passes out' I thought to myself, I pulled Jack in for a kiss, Jack pulled away gently

"Now now, there's no need to get a head of ourselves" Jack said smirking, I put on a smile

"Then I guess we should take our time hm?" I asked

"Now you're getting it" Jack said

-Later-

I looked at Jack, he was deeply asleep, I sighed quietly and got up, I quickly and quietly dressed

"Dakotah?" I froze just as I was about to walkout the door

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, I turned to look at him and sighed

"I'm leaving you, I'm going to try and help Yusei, good bye" I said, I walked down the hall and down the stairs into the living room, I grabbed my back pack from under the couch and walked towards the door, I felt a hard grip on my wrist and spun around, Jack looked into my eyes desperately not wanting to believe what I had just told him, I looked at him calmly, not letting any emotion show on my face, then he glared at me

"You're not going anywhere, you're mine!" Jack snapped, I sighed and pulled my wrist free

"I don't belong to you Jack, I'm a human being and I can make my own decisions for myself and my decision is to leave you and never want to see you again" I said coldly, then Jack slapped me…. Hard, I kept my head turned to the side and sighed, I rubbed my cheek, it stung pretty badly, it wasn't Jacks hardest slap ever though

"Dakotah I…I'm sorry" Jack said shocked by what he had just done, I shook my head

"No you're not, you've only just proved that there is no need for me to be with you anymore" I said

"But… I thought we were in love" Jack said quietly

"We were once but…. Not any more, love always fades then you can see who the person beside you really is…. Jack, you've been one of my best friends for seven years now, and I can't see us as anything other than that any more, so I'm sorry but…. This is good bye" I said turning back around, Jack grabbed my wrist again

"No, this can't be good bye, this isn't over not until I say!" Jack snapped forcing me to face him again, I sighed, Jack pulled me to him tightly and roughly kissed me, I tried to push him away but he held me tight, like an anaconda, the more you struggle the harder they squeeze, Jack finally pulled away

"Jack let me go or else!" I growled

"Or else what?" Jack demanded, we glared into each others eyes for a long time

"See you won't do anything, you've always been to scared to use them" Jack said 'I hate it when he's right' I thought annoyed, then he lifted me up, making me drop my bag

"Jack, damnit put me down now!" I snapped, he dropped me on the couch

"Fine" He said, he began to climb on top of me and my eyes widened

"What the hell" I snapped trying to push Jack off, he pinned my arms above my head and got in my face

"You're mine, understand that, you belong to me, I took you away from that trash heap and made you who you are today!" Jack snapped at me, I growled

"Get. Off. Of Me!" I yelled, I freed my arms and pushed him off and he fell knocking his head against the table top… hard, I stood up panting

"Jack?" I asked, he didn't answer, I smirked, that's what the jackass gets for trying to hurt me, I walked over to the door, grabbed my bag and walked out for good it would finally seem


	10. Options

Recap:

"Delivery for Mr. Yusei Fudo and Ms. Dakotah Fujikaze" Lazar said walking up to us and handing us these envelopes with pictures I looked at mine and my eyes widened it was of my family and Ritsu together 'this must have been taken a while ago' I thought then I looked over at Yusei's, it was of Blitz Nervin, Tank, And Rally who was all grown up now

"We'd like for the both of you to participate in the fortune cup, if you don't the people you see in each photograph will pay for the rouge actions you took in order to get that runner… good evening" Lazar said getting into his car and laughing me and Yusei both growled

-Story-

I woke up early, maybe about seven, on the couch with Yusei's jacket draped over me, I smiled remembering last nights activities, I opened my eyes to see Yusei across the room working on his Runner, he looked over at me and gave me his usual tiny smile

"Good morning love" Yusei said calling me by the nickname I had given him I smiled back at him and sat up but laid back down immediately because of the pain

"You ok" Yusei asked worried

"Yeah, just a little sore is all" I said Yusei blushed a little

"Uh right, um, sorry about that" He said embarrassed I giggled quietly

"Its all right" I said sitting up and putting on Yuseis jacket 'good thing I'm short' I thought realizing how big the jacket was on me, I mean at least I could close it all the way

"You look good in my jacket" Yusei said, I laughed quietly got up and walked over to my runner, I grabbed a bag out of my secret compartment, I had packed some things when I was at Ritsu's I opened it up and found what I was looking for, clean clothes, I felt Yusei wrap his arms around my waist

"What are you looking for" Yusei asked

"Clean clothes so I can get dressed and give you your jacket back" I said as Yusei stated nuzzling my neck

"Heh heh heh st-heh-stop, that heh hehe tickles" I said giggling

"Oh yeah" Yusei asked then he started tickling my sides too

"Yusei!" I complained laughing

"What I'm not doing anything" Yusei defended I laughed some more

"Stop I need to get dressed" I complained between laughs then Yusei finally stopped

"Fine, your no fun" Yusei said re-wrapping his arms around my waist and lifted me up and turned me around, I squeaked in surprise I looked back at him as he set me down

"When in the hell did you get so strong" I asked 'man I used to be able to over power him too'

"Well seeing as your so strong, I thought I'd need to find a way to defend myself, Y'know just in case" Yusei said giving me a slight smirk I rolled my eyes

"Whatever I'm going to go take a shower" I said sticking my tongue out at him as I walked to the bathroom, I went inside closed the door behind me, dropped Yuseis jacket on the floor and stepped into the shower I made it quick, when I got out I dried my hair till it was barely damp then got dressed in a pair of jean short shorts, a black tank top, and a black red and white stripped thin pull-over hoodie, I walked back out of the bath room with Yuseis jacket to see him back to working on his runner, I smiled and leaned against the wall watching Yusei then I put my hair up in a pony tail and went over to Yusei, I took the screw driver he'd been using out of his hand and started working on the part he'd been working on

"Your gonna help me" he asked

"Yup" I said smiling

"Why?" Yusei asked

"Why not? I'm just as smart as you" I said

"Yeah but you sure don't act like it" Yusei countered

"Very funny, plus there's nothing else to do but help you work on your Runner" I said Yusei smiled his tiny smile and started working on his runner again Blister came over to check on us though there was no point to it we were just fine, we were fixing up a certain part of Yuseis runner then he put the electric screwdriver in his mouth to move some wire and to me he just looked so damn sexy like that, Blister was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee

"So what exactly did that little purple haired freak say to you guys about dueling in the fortune cup" Blister asked, Yusei growled annoyed and I just sighed sadly we each grabbed our envelopes and pictures

"Its not what he said but what he showed us" we each handed him our envelopes Blister put his coffee down to look at them

"So these our your friends, and this must be your family Dakotah" Blister asked

"Yeah and if we don't show up to the fortune cup Godwin said they'd pay the price" Yusei said

"Heh, next time I see Godwin I'm going to literally beat him within an inch of his life" I threatened coldly "How dare he threaten MY family", then Yusei gave me a look to tell me to calm down

"Sounds like something Godwin would do, if its not a bribe it's a threat, your friends their in the Satilite" Blister asked

"They are" Yusei said with a nod

"Aw man… listen I wanna help you out, I'll check on them and make sure nothing bad happens" Blister said getting off the couch and walking over to the front door

"And Dakotah what about your family" Blister asked

"They live here in Domino" I said

"Then I'll check on them first" Blister said, I smiled

"Thanks Blister" I said

"Wait, you can get to the Satilite" Yusei asked Blister confused

"Heh, I can get anywhere Yusei, don't worry you'll be back with your buds in no time" Blister promised leaving, Yusei closed his eyes and smirked a little I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck

"Its all gonna be ok" I said 'eventually' Yusei opened his eyes and gave me a little smirk then he pressed me against the wall and started kissing my neck

"Yusei… don't we… have work to do" I asked trying not to moan

"Mmhm" Yusei sounded still kissing my neck, then I let out a little moan and Yusei stopped but not before licking my neck one last time causing me to shiver, Yusei looked up at me with a little smirk, I narrowed my eyes at him

"I let you hit it once then your all over me like a fricken animal, ya perv" I said annoyed and pushing Yusei aside he blushed a little and smiled innocently

-Jack POV-

"So Jack how's your training for the fortune cup going" Godwin asked looking out the window of my penthouse home

"If you mean sitting on the couch doing nothing then just great" I snapped annoyed I looked back at the door, I'd been doing that every hour of every day since the day Dakotah went missing 'where could she be' I wondered, Mina filled a cup with tea

"Well you might want to change your attitude, I invited to additional contestants this year" Godwin said

"Who?" I asked

"Your ex-girlfriend and your friend from the Satilite Yusei Fudo" Godwin said

"They are?… I like, and for your information Dakotah is not my ex" I said 'things aren't over between us until I get a chance to talk to her'

"Of course, and I'm glad I hoped it would motivate you, well I should probably let you get back to your uh, training regiment I'll see my self out and Jack make sure you win this time" Godwin said walking out the front door I picked up my cup of tea

"Do you realize what this means Mina" I asked

"Um" she sounded unsure

"It means I can take on Yusei again" I explained

"And that's a good thing?" Mina asked still unsure

"Its so much more than that… it's a chance" I said taking a sip of tea

"A chance for what Mr. Atlas" Mina asked I put down my cup of tea

"A chance to redeem my self" I said picking up Stardust Dragon from my deck "I underestimated Yusei last time, but this time I'll prove to him I'm the best" 'and to Dakotah, this is also a chance for me to win her back' I thought

"What you mean like right now" Mina asked I looked back at her with a smirk

"I'm just going to even up the playing field so that Yusei and Dakotah will defiantly show up, and if I'm right about this the Crimson Dragon just might show up at the fortune cup" I said leaving to go get ready and find Yusei

-Dakotah POV-

Me and Yusei were still working on his runner right now we had it on to work on the engine while we had the music on the computer playing loudly

"Going fast makes me feel a live my heart beats in hyper drive do you think you can win only if I lose just let destiny choose I can hear you breathing I can see you coming I can feel the wind its pulling me around" I sang along to one of my favorites songs, the others being, Headstrong by Trapt, I Stand Alone by Godsmack and Right Here by Staind,

"Ah turn that off" Someone yelled, probably Blister,

"Sorry we can't hear you" Yusei said loudly and giving me a little smirk that made me giggle

"Yusei, Dakotah, its me Yanage" Yanage said dancing around in front of us to catch our attention I smiled, Yusei turned off the music and we looked at our visitors: Tanner, Yanage, and Blister

"Yus, Kotah nice place" Tanner said

"Your out" Yusei asked in disbelief

"Its all thanks to you" Blister said nodding his head

"When you out dueled Chief Armstrong we didn't just get early release we got **way** early release" Yanage explained "So we headed to this um this intres-" This place is a dump why don't you get a throw rug and work some fung shay into this place" Tanner suggested interrupting Yanage I sweat dropped

"Hey" I complained while Yusei frowned, he hadn't liked the suggestion either

"Tanner you promised you'd be nice" Yanage scolded

"That was nice but I'm liking the duel runner though, twin exhaust, turbo rhoder, holo display and your own deck I bet you wish you had that back in the facility" Tanner said " what do you say, let me take it for a ride and see what she's got, I'll bring it back with a full charge and not a single scratch" Tanner promised

Yusei smiled and I couldn't help but let out a giggle

"Yeah right you mean like your last runner" Yanage said

"How about we duel for it, I win I take it for a quick spin ok" Tanner suggested

"Oh I've got to see this" Yanage said excitedly

"Yeah this is gonna be good" I said sarcastically then I started laughing "Yuseis gonna kick your ass in this duel like he did the first time you two dueled… oh yeah I saw that' I said still laughing Tanner frowned, Yanage chuckled and Blister gave Tanner a sympathetic look

"Just give us a sec" Yusei said trying not to laugh I rolled down the sleeves of my hoodie and took my hair out of the pony tail it had been in

"Whoa, its like you got an afro" Tanner said I frowned, he was right thought it was so curly it curled all the way from the top of my head to where in now ended at my shoulders, it curled all around my head like an afro

"Oh shut up I'm sensitive enough about my hair with out an old man telling me it looks bad" I said giving Tanner a glare Yusei let out a chuckle as he finished pulling on his gloves he came over to me and mussed my hair

"Hey hey its messy enough with out you helping" I said slapping his hand away everyone laughed

"Yeah besides your hand could probably get lost in there" Tanner said, look one thing you don't do is make fun of a women's hair and he's just going to learn that the hard way, we walked outside to the sandlot right next to our building I was standing behind Yusei while Yanage and Blister stood behind Tanner

"Alright I'm gonna act as ref for this duel because… well to be quite honest I don't trust either of you to keep _this _duel clean" I said smiling and laughing

"Lets duel" both men shouted, I heard a runner coming and when I saw it coming I immediately knew who it was I walked until I was standing next to Yusei

"Uh-oh" Tanner said I growled and Yusei wrapped an arm around my waist the Runner came to a stop in between us and Tanner

"Hey Jack" Yusei said in a monotone Blister and Yanage looked Stunned as Jack got off his runner and took off his helmet and Yusei and Jack began their little glare contest 'you could seriously cut this tension with a knife' I thought Jack looked down at Yuseis arm around me and growled a little

"Its been a long time Atlas what's up" Tanner asked Jack looked behind him at Tanner and glared

"My career and love life thank you" Jack said annoyed Tanner growled and lurched forward to attack Jack, but Yusei shook his head and Tanner didn't attack

"What brings you here Jack" Yusei said almost sounding angry, Jack reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a card 'what? No way he's going to give back Star Dust Dragon?' I thought shocked

"I heard you'll both be at the fortune cup" Jack said

"Word gets around fast" Yusei said

"I got a deal for you Yusei, for your Stardust Dragon and as always Dakotah" Jack said looking at me with what he probably thought was a sexy smirk, I growled clenched my fist and lunged at Jack, I was so angry I was seeing white, damn idiot is still treating me like property, but then I felt Yusei grab me tight and swing me around in a circle away from Jack, I broke free of his grip and turned back around to face Jack who actually looked frightened, I took a deep breath to calm down and folded my arms across my chest to keep from breaking Jacks jaw

"Uh anyway… Your Stardust Dragon add it to your deck , win and then you can keep it and Dakotah, but I win I get it and Dakotah and the three of us are straight alright" Jack said

"Straight? What about my friends and Dakotahs family" Yusei asked angrily

"What? what are you talking about?" Jack asked confused Yusei pulled out his picture and showed it to Jack

"Your purple haired pal Lazar stopped by and if we don't duel they Pay" Yusei explained

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief

"Surprised Jack? Don't be, because I know Godwin's behind this and I guarantee he's going to regret putting this Satilite friends and his girlfriends family in harms way" Yusei threatened I smirked

"I didn't need anger management for nothing" I said in a dangerously quiet voice that sacred all the men there, heh well I guess the fact that I can silence anyone with one look really does pay off in the end

"Then you'll need your Stardust Dragon now won't you? And so we're clear I didn't know a thing about this threat got it! I duel for me, Godwin's got his own agenda" Jack said angrily as Yusei reluctantly took Stardust dragon from Jack, he got back on his runner

"At the fortune cup then" Jack said revving his engine he smirked at me and gave me a wink, I rolled my eyes " and Yusei, Dakotah don't forget to bring you're A-Game" I smiled

"I won't" Me and Yusei said at the same time Jack Smirked and finally drove off the guys walked over

"Yusei, Yusei can I see the card" Yanage asked excitedly Yusei turned the card around so everyone could see the picture

"Ahhh that's it, its Stardust Dragon, Yusei you know what this means? It means you're a Signer and Dakotah with your Heaven and Hell Dragon, that makes you one too" Yanage yelled excitedly

"Hm" Yusei sounded not caring

"Don't you see with that card and Dakotahs own Heaven and Hell Dragon you made the Crimson Dragon appear!" Yanage explained

"But Jack was there too" Yusei snapped annoyed

"That must mean all Three of you are Signers, You three are connected" Yanage said 'But what does it all mean' I heard Yuseis mind in my head, see I do have powers that was why I had to be kept away from the Arcadia Movement otherwise bad things could've happened, and it just so happens one of my specialties is mind reading though I blocked most of it out sometimes some thoughts slip through

"Then maybe… its no coincidence we all met in the Satilite and became friends when we were younger… I mean if you two could forgive and forget we could be friends again" I said so quietly Yusei even barely heard me say it ' I miss the old day when we were able to talk and joke with each other about anything and everything' I thought

-Flashback-

See I had found this place in the Satilite that was completely green with trees and everything and only me Jack and Yusei knew about it, we hadn't even told Crow and Kiryu and they were our best friends, we called it our secret spot, I mean hey can you blame us for calling it that? We were only twelve, we were sitting in a circle all laughing at a joke I had just cracked… we were all smiling

-End Flashback-

I miss the smiles, I miss the laughter, I miss my boys, Jack Crow and Kiryu, I sighed

"So are we gonna just stand here like idiots or is this duel gonna happen?" I asked smiling Yusei and Tanner smirked at each other

"Right C'mon Yusei, get your game on" Tanner said

"Oh Tanner no, what are you a Jaden Yuki wanna-be?" I asked we all started laughing Tanner frowned at me

"Shut up tiny red" Tanner said annoyed

"Hey, what you consider a shot, I consider a complement" I said everyone laughed again " 'Sides, its not so bad being short, when Yusei reaches high up to get me something I get a nice look at his ass" I added slapping his butt everyone laughed real hard except Yusei who blushed and tried to hide his face

-Later-

After the laughing episode and Yusei kicking Tanners ass in a duel, Twice, we went back inside the apartment

"So what do you guys got for grub I'm starving" Tanner said

"Actually… we don't have any groceries, we haven't gone shopping yet" I admitted

"Why not" Tanner asked

"We've…uh… been busy" Yusei said not knowing how to put it

"Heh, Yeah busy getting it on I bet" Tanner said I blushed bright red and punched Tanner as hard as I could in the gut, he doubled over in pain, I said he'd pay for the remark about my hair

"Oh, she hits like a boxer on steroids" Tanner said holding his stomach

"Fine, I'll go shopping" I said annoyed, I grabbed my wallet from my purse that was hanging from my Runner

"No, I'll go, the last thing you need is the press hounding you" Yusei said taking my wallet from me

"Yusei I can go shopping, it's not like I need a babysitter" I said annoyed and folding my arms across my chest we glared at each other for a minute

"Fine" Yusei agreed handing my wallet back to me, I smiled, heh I rarely lose when it comes to glares "How about this, we'll meet you three at the docks tonight for the duels and we can all come back here and have Dakotah cook for us" Yusei suggested

"Sounds like a plan to me come on gramps, and Tanner do you think you can walk" Blister asked smirking I smiled brightly

"I think so, why did you hit me so hard?' Tanner asked

"Well ya know what they say: 'pay back's a bitch'… and it just so happens, I'm that bitch" I said smiling wickedly everyone just gulped scared and Yusei rolled his eyes, it didn't impress him anymore, he was used to it

"Ok then we'll see ya soon oh and Dakotah try not to make something disgusting" Tanner said I frowned and kicked him square in the shin as he walked away Tanner fell over clutching his knee

"How about you make sure you learn when to shut up" I suggested Yusei put a hand on my shoulder

"Dakotah be nice he's our friend" Yusei said

"He started it" I said pointing at Tanner

"Well I don't care who started it, I'll end it" Yusei said I looked at him confused for a second

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" I asked confused Yusei looked confused too and just nodded his head in agreement

-Later-

After I had come back from shopping I headed straight to the kitchen to put everything away, I was putting stuff in the pantry when I felt arms wrap around my waist I squeaked and jumped in surprise

"Damnit Yusei don't scare me like that" I said turning in his arms to look him in the eye, he smirked

"Sorry" he side then he kissed me roughly and well *Ahem* one thing led to another

Yusei: Y'know what I've realized?

Jack: That you're an idiot and soon Dakotahs going to be mine again?

Yusei: No, Jack-Ass what I mean is there haven't been any cliffhangers in a while

Me: Yeah I know what you mean its weird isn't it?

Yensha: Hi everyone!

Me: Oh what's up Yensha?

Yensha: Not much just wanted to check what you all do here and I can tell its nothing

Me: Well sorry if its not up to your Standards

Yensha: That's ok I forgive you =)

Me: -_- your annoying you know that?

Yensha: Yeah and you know what your one to talk

Yusei: Uh Kotah who's she? *Points at Yensha*

Me: Oh well see since she used my name in her story we started talking and became friends

Yensha: YUSEI! *Glomps Yusei*

Yusei: Uhhhhh

Jack: *bursting into random fits of Laughter*

Me: Hey Yensha get offa him he's mine in this story! *Pries Yensha off of Yusei*

Yensha: But-but-but I wuv Yusei too *Gives the puppy dog eyes*

Me: Yeah well you can glomp him all you want in your story but not mine!

Yensha: *folds arms across chest angry* Fine I'll leave then *Storms out of lounge room and goes to her studio*

Jack: That was funny

Yusei: Shut up Jack

Me: *sigh* well rate and message and send us comments about the story good or bad I'll take'em


	11. The Black Rose

Recap:

"Then you'll need your Stardust Dragon now won't you? And so we're clear I didn't know a thing about this threat got it! I duel for me, Godwin's got his own agenda" Jack said angrily as Yusei reluctantly took Stardust dragon from Jack, he got back on his runner

"At the fortune cup then" Jack said revving his engine he smirked at me and gave me a wink, I rolled my eyes " and Yusei, Dakotah don't forget to bring you're A-Game" I smiled

"I won't" Me and Yusei said at the same time Jack Smirked and finally drove off the guys walked over

"Yusei, Yusei can I see the card" Yanage asked excitedly Yusei turned the card around so everyone could see the picture

"Ahhh that's it, its Stardust Dragon, Yusei you know what this means? It means you're a Signer and Dakotah with your Heaven and Hell Dragon, that makes you one too" Yanage yelled excitedly

"Hm" Yusei sounded not caring

"Don't you see with that card and Dakotahs own Heaven and Hell Dragon you made the Crimson Dragon appear!" Yanage explained

"But Jack was there too" Yusei snapped annoyed

"That must mean all Three of you are Signers, You three are connected" Yanage said

-Story-

I was standing next to Yusei, me, Yusei, Yanage, and Tanner were all at the docks waiting for Blister

"Yusei good news" someone called we all looked behind us to see Blister "I found a work boat that will take me to the Satilite tonight, and Dakotah I got some bad news for you" 'oh no what's happened'

"What?" I asked quietly

"It looks like Godwin's gotten to your family I went to go check on them and the place was dark and abandoned, I'm sorry" Blister said Yusei put his arm around me

"You ok?" He asked concerned

"I will be when I get the chance to break Godwin's Jaw" I said

"Hah hah now that's our girl nothing can keep her down for long" Tanner said I smiled and nodded my head

"Now wait a minute a work boat? Don't those things only carry trash and disease?' Yanage asked

"If you lucky, this ain't some pleasure cruise Grandpa, its to go check on Yusei's and Dakotah's friends, see they got much bigger things to worry about" Blister said

"Like the fortune cup? Hey our boy'll clean 'em up" Tanner said as if it was nothing to worry about

"Hey don't forget about me" I said everyone smirked at me

"There's a lot more at stake here then the tournament Bolt… Godwin and Atlas are forcing Yusei and Dakotah to duel, if their involved something bad's going on" Blister said I nodded my head in agreement

"Like the end of the world marker or not , citizen of Satilite all of our fate are tied to the Signers to Yusei and Dakotah" Yanage explained I sweat dropped

"Gee that sure take the pressure off" I said sarcastically, Blister put a hand on each mine and Yusei's shoulders and smiled at us

"Not sure I believe that but, just in case why don't you guys win for the sake of humanity 'Kay" Blister suggested, Me and Yusei each held up our invitations and smirked at Blister

"Sure" we both said

"Mister hey mister, have you seen the Black Rose?" a familiar voice asked me and Yusei looked over to see two little kids talking to an adult 'Hm. The Black Rose, she's one person I really want to meet' I thought

"Nah don't you know she don't exist?" The guy asked "Maybe she's dueling one of you imaginary friends" he added while walking away laughing I could tell that one boy was Leo but I didn't know who the other was

"Leo what's up?" Yusei asked, Leo smiled and started running up to us

"Look Dex, it's the Super hero who fixed me and my sister's dueldisks _**and **_

Dakotah Fujikaze, see I told you I knew her!" Leo shouted I laughed 'Super hero? Calm Kotah calm, can't afford a brake down in public' I thought still giggling

"So what's up?" Leo asked stopping in front of me and Yusei his hands behind his head

"What are you doing here Leo? This is a dangerous place for little kids!" Yusei scolded 'aw he really does care, and he's just such a sweetheart with little kids too' I thought smiling at Yusei "And where's your Sister?"

"She didn't wanna come" Leo informed bored the other little came to a stop in front of us and gasped at the group of people 'I guess he's noticed all the marks' I thought sighing

"Leo I don't think this guy's a Super hero, check his face" the boy with the glasses instructed in a whisper I sighed and grabbed Yuseis hand we laced our fingers together

"That's his secret identity" Leo whispered back I smiled and tried to hold back a giggle, Yanage leaned down towards the boy's scaring the one with glasses

"What are you doing here" He asked smiling, trying to be kind and friendly

"We've been looking for the Black Rose" Leo answered

"Oh… he helped me and Dakotah get our memory back, he's cool" Yusei said, I smiled

"Yeah defiantly cool" I agreed, Leo looked at his friend shocked then they smiled and started talking real fast and I'm pretty sure I heard  
"Oh my god! The most famous and hottest girl in Domino, no Japan! Just called you cool!" I smiled wider

"That's right! I'm cool! And this is my best friend Dexter" Leo said smiling

"Uh, Hello" Dexter said nervously

"That guys the best" Leo said pointing at Yusei "He's got a combo that's like whoa, you should defiantly duel him" Leo encouraged

"Uh… maybe some other time… whoa look at those" Dexter said pointing at my and Yusei's hands, we were still holding our fortune cup invitations

"Hahahaha, hey those are invitations to duel at the fortune cup, you guys'll be there?" Leo asked

"Uh-huh" I answered smiling

"I get to duel you I get to duel you" Leo chanted doing a little dance "But this time you going down" He added pointing at Yusei then he turned to Dexter

"Maybe if I win he'll make me his side kick like in all those comic books, cool huh?" Leo said, that did it! I started laughing real hard, I turned and leaned into Yusei to hide the worst of because I was already beginning to snort, everyone was looking at me scared, I guess they didn't hear what I heard, oh well I guess that's because I have bat hearing, I also have vision like a hawk, so nothing really ever escapes me, I was finally beginning to calm down Yusei patted my head

"Kotah… did you have a mental breakdown or something" Yusei asked worriedly but still kinda joking with me

"No, didn't you hear what Leo told Dexter?" I asked looking up at a slightly freaked Yusei

"Uh, no" Yusei said, Leo blushed

"Oh well, never mind then" I said shrugging and wiping my eyes, huh I didn't know I'd laughed that hard oh well, next thing I knew Yusei was clutching his forearm and kneeling on the ground , that's when the pain in my own arm hit

"Ahhh damn" I said going down next to Yusei I was clutching my forearm where my own mark was, the one that was shaped like a dragon coiling around my arm 'damnit not another episode, it hurts worse then the first time' I thought through the pain

"it's ok I'll let you win" Leo said confused

"What's wrong" Yanage asked worried

"It hurts… like before" He grunted

"It hurts worse then before" I grunted

"Before?" Tanner asked confused , me and Yusei both looked up at the guys

"When it first appeared, the Crimson Dragon" Yusei explained, then I heard a shattering sound, like the ground was breaking

"Lets go" Dexter begged

"Wait something's happening" Leo said excitedly, the crowd from the duel area were rushing toward us yelling 'get out of here', then through the smoke I saw two duelists left one wore a cloak and a mask 'Black Rose!' I thought shocked and forgetting the pain, I saw the wind blowing and moving like it was being controlled by an unknown force 'just like what I can do' I thought

"B-B-Black Rose!" Yanage stuttered amazed and scared

"She's just a myth" Blister said

"Oh Yeah" Tanner challenged

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation here" Blister said doubting his own words 'it's all coming back to me' I thought

-Flashback-

It happened when I was about eleven, I was sitting on a chair silently crying, we were at the funeral home, with the rest of our family, my brothers walked up to me looking even more depressed then me

"Kotah, there's something important that we need to talk about" Tamadasa said I looked up at then

"What?" I asked quietly tears still running down my face

"Now before we say anything, remember we love you and your our sister no matter what" Aritomo said sounding oddly adult for a twelve year-old now I was confused so I just nodded my head

"We didn't want to tell you like this but… Dakotah, your adopted and you have a twin sister, her name is Aki Iziyoi and she has powers just like you" Tamadasa explained, I looked up shocked

"What?…. Why didn't anyone tell me before" I asked quietly and sadly, after all these years I learn my family isn't actually my family

"Because mom and dad didn't want you to know they wanted you to think you were 100% apart of our family" Tamadasa said 'So she has powers like mine, the same ones that got mom and dad murdered because they were trying to protect me' I thought fresh tears spilling then my brothers hugged me tightly

-End Flashback-

'it's her it's Aki, my sister' I thought shocked 'what's going on' I heard Yusei's mind ask, long tendrils of thorns started attaching them selves to buildings and the ground I saw a thorn branch head straight for me and Yusei, we agilely jumped out of the way, we were still standing together out of the smoke I saw something

"What is that?" Yusei asked shocked, it was a dragon!

"Black Rose Dragon" I whispered, the wind around me and Yusei started to pick up even more 'NO! I'm losing control!' I thought panicking, Yusei looked at worriedly

"Dakotah what's wrong" Yusei asked

"I'm starting to lose control!" I said panicking, fires started to appear on the thorn branches, the smoke started to clear around the one remaining duelist and her monster

"Who's Dragon is that" Yusei asked, he moved his glove and sleeve out of the way to reveal his mark, so he did have one! I moved my hoodie sleeve up past my elbow revealing my own mark, the wind was beginning to pick up, spreading the fires further

"Uggh my mark" Yusei said astonished

"Whoa those are no tattoo's" Tanner said upon seeing my and Yusei's marks

"Your right Tanner, it's the mark of the Dragon" Yanage explained

"Whoa where are these fire's coming from, its like an oven, and that wind too" Blister asked 'Damnit why can't I control my powers, I have for the past eight years' I thought pissed off there was a bright light, we all shielded our eyes and when it was gone I could see a feminine figure 'it's her!' I thought, the Black Rose Dragon roared again

"The Black Rose is real" Leo said, I stood up and so did Yusei we ran towards the Black Rose we stopped a few yards away from her the smoke was finally clearing, I saw an electric field discharge around Aki and now I could feel the Static starting to gather around me

"Yusei, back up from me, I don't want to hurt you" I said in a quiet tone that everyone usually obeyed, Yusei scooted off to the side of me by a few feet, the electrical charge started to gather around me more as the flames grew hotter and started crackling as I tried even harder to put up a mental block to control my powers but it wasn't working and only draining my energy more then what is takes to use my powers I looked around 'it's not safe here the guys need to leave' I thought, out of the smoke I saw someone, she was wearing a full body black cloak a white mask, and her magenta hair was sticking out of her hood 'Black Rose' I thought as the Static field around me finally discharged, draining me even more, maybe it comes from not using my powers a lot but it always takes a lot out of me to control them or to try and mentally block my powers, the fires were growing hotter and hotter and the wind was blowing harder spreading the fires

"Black Rose?" Yusei asked

"I think but be careful" Leo said trying to walk towards her but Yusei put his arm in front of him to stop him the others ran up to us

"Ok so she's real, now what Grandpa? is she the one causing these fires and the wind?" Blister asked

"I don't know and I'm pretty sure its not Black Rose causing this I think its Dakotah" Yanage said unsure everyone looked at me

"Yeah, it's me and I can't control my powers after all these years I can't control them I want you guys to get out of here I don't want to hurt you" I said feeling tears prick my eyes

"*gasp* Your arms! You also have marks, and you" She said pointing at me "Are you causing this" I just nodded my head tears flowing freely now, Yusei looked at his arm then mine

"We do" He answered, he stepped forward, I couldn't if I did I might completely lose control, no until she was gone I wouldn't be able to control my powers 'Damnit, I finally get to meet my sister and I can't even tell her' I thought angrily

"Stay away from me" The Black Rose shrieked, using her powers to escape in a huge beam of light that not only hurt my eyes but physically hurt me, I grunted in pain and tried my damndest to stay standing, I could feel the sweat pouring from my forehead mixing with my tears

"She's gone" Tanner said I looked back up, it was true she was gone

"Now that's what I call an exit for the ages, do you think her encore is anything like one of Dakotah's" Yanage asked the fire's were dying out and the wind was finally going back to normal, I saw Dexter and Leo holding each other scared out of their minds

"We found her the Black Rose is real" Dexter said still wide-eyed

"That was so awesome" Leo said wide-eyed, the guys went closer to Yusei to talk, I didn't listen

"Yusei…" I called weakly, I covered my arm back up, he turned to face me and saw how exhausted I was, he came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders

"I feel… so… weak" I said collapsing into his chest Yusei put his arms around me

"Oh no Dakotah, is she all right?" Blister asked concerned I closed my eyes as Yusei began to stroke my hair

"She tried really hard to control her powers even though she couldn't" Yusei said as I passed out

-Later-

I woke up in the small bedroom of our apartment, I was laying in our queen sized bed I sat up and threw the blanket aside, I set my feet on the floor, I noticed my boots and hoodie were off, I weakly stood up, I felt real weak yet and I was unsteady on my feet, I also felt a little dizzy, I slowly walked out of our room and went to the living room Yusei was working on his runner again

"Yusy" I called quietly he turned to face, he smiled relieved I walked into the living room from behind the corner of the wall, Yusei opened his arms in a hug I walked over to him and stepped into the hug as he wrapped his arms around me

"I'm sorry" I apologized resting my head against his chest

"What for?" Yusei asked confused

"For losing control, I thought I had a better control on my powers, I'm really really really sorry" I apologized starting to cry, wow crying three times in the same month? Heh what's wrong with me?

"Shhh Dakotah shhh its alright it's not you fault shhh" Yusei said stroking my hair and trying to comfort me, I nodded my head but kept crying and Yusei let me, I finally stopped crying, I looked at Yusei's shirt, it was soaked with my tears

"Yusei… thank you" I said looking up at him he smiled at me gently

"C'mon I'll take you back to bed" Yusei said bending down and sweeping my legs out from under me

"Whoa what're you doing" I asked shocked

"I'm being a gentlemen and carrying you back to bed" Yusei said I smiled Yusei carried me back to our room he laid me down on the bed and laid down nest to me, I fell asleep while Yusei held me tightly against him

Aki:…..

Me: Are you gonna talk?

Aki….. Maybe…..

Me: Well, SISTER, we can do this the easy way or the hard way

Aki:….. What does that mean?

Me: Well you can willingly talk to me or…. I put on this Paris Hilton CD to make you talk

Aki: Ok just don't put on the Paris Hilton CD whatever you do just don't do that!

Me: that's more like it

Yensha: Hi again!

Me: Oh no! *sighs annoyed*

Yensha: *pouts* you act like you don't want me here

Me: *smiles* what are you insane of course I want you here

Aki:….. She's weird

Me&Yensha: Who her? *points at each other*

Aki….. Both of you *walks out of lounge area room*

Me: Great! You scared her away after I finally got her to start talking

Yensha: Oh whatever *leaves my studio and goes back to hers*

Me: Great now I'm alone…. Well rate and message and send us comments, good or bad I'll take'em


	12. Haunting Past

Recap:

"Yusei good news" someone called we all looked behind us to see Blister "I found a work boat that will take me to the Satilite tonight, and Dakotah I got some bad news for you" 'oh no what's happened'

"What?" I asked quietly

"It looks like Godwin's gotten to your family I went to go check on them and the place was dark and abandoned, I'm sorry" Blister said Yusei put his arm around me

"You ok?" He asked concerned

"I will be when I get the chance to break Godwin's Jaw" I said

"Hah hah now that's our girl nothing can keep her down for long" Tanner said I smiled and nodded my head

'it's her it's Aki, my sister' I thought shocked 'what's going on' I heard Yusei's mind ask, long tendrils of thorns started attaching them selves to buildings and the ground I saw a thorn branch head straight for me and Yusei, we agilely jumped out of the way, we were still standing together out of the smoke I saw something

"What is that?" Yusei asked shocked, it was a dragon!

"Black Rose Dragon" I whispered, the wind around me and Yusei started to pick up even more 'NO! I'm losing control!' I thought panicking

-Story-

I woke up still in Yusei's arms, I looked up at his face and smiled, he looked so peaceful in his sleep, like all the stress of the real world was gone, I gently kissed his lips and he smiled slightly in his sleep, I gently released myself from his grasp so I didn't wake him and headed to the kitchen where I started working on breakfast, it'll probably be the first home-cooked meal Yusei has had in a long time, after about twenty minutes I was done cooking, I felt strong, muscular arms warp around my waist and felt someone rest their head in the hollow of my neck

"Morning love" I said smiling

"Morning, smells good what did you make?" Yusei asked kissing my neck

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon" I said

"Mm my favorite" Yusei said

"Exactly why I made it" I said, I turned my head and looked at Yusei we smiled at each other, my big toothy smile and Yusei's tiny, minuscule, but loving smile, I quickly pecked him on the lips, then Yusei turned me around

"Uh-uh you gotta give me a real kiss" Yusei demanded

"Oh and what exactly is a real kiss?" I asked sarcastically, Yusei smirked "Crap" I said annoyed Yusei's smirk grew wider and he kissed me full on the lips after about two seconds I broke the kiss

"Honey, don't take offence, but you got nasty morning breath" I said tasting something nasty in my mouth

"What?" Yusei asked, Yusei took a hand held it up to his mouth breathed, and took a whiff "Ew" he said I just nodded my head in agreement "I'll take care of that after we eat" he said I just laughed he grabbed two plates from one of the cabinets and grabbed two forks from one of the drawers I divided up the food on the two plates and we sat down on the stools next to the breakfast nook

"Um, Yusei" I began

"Hm?" he questioned looking at me

"I know Blister said my family wasn't at their house anymore, but is it ok if we go take a look?…. I just really need to see for myself" I said quietly Yusei smiled sympathetically

"Sure thing" Yusei said I smiled

"Thanks, love" I said I kissed his cheek

-Later-

I was leading the way to my brother Tamadasa's house, well, it was our old home when we were growing up, since our parents had been murdered there no one had wanted to buy it and people gave up trying to sell it so we took it back, I was wearing the same things I had worn yesterday, we pulled into the driveway and stopped our runners, I got off and sighed, I looked up at the house, this is where it had all happened and I was coming back, again,

"So this is where you grew up?" Yusei asked

"Yup" I said quietly, Yusei came up and stood next to me he grabbed my hand

"Nice place" he said I smiled, it actually was, it was two stories five bedrooms, the perfect place to live with a small family, we walked up to the door, I took the house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, but it just blew open

"Man" I whispered sadly and quietly, Yusei squeezed my hand reassuringly, we walked in, it was still the same, hardwood floors, big stair case leading upstairs, a opening leading to the kitchen and the dining room and down three steps to the right was the living room, it was pretty bright, the curtains were open letting the sun in, and the place was completely trashed, I walked down the steps into the living room, my foot crunched on something I took a step back and looked at what was on the floor, an upside down picture frame, I picked it up and the rest of the glass fell out I turned it around, it was a picture of me, Jack, and my niece Aya, Jack had his arms around my waist and his chin was resting on my head, he was smiling, I was holding up Aya and the two of us were smiling brightly I heard more glass crunching

"Who's the little girl" Yusei asked, if he didn't like the picture he didn't say anything

"It's my niece Aya, she was three in that picture she's only four now" I said near tears, how could Godwin do that to a poor sweet innocent child? HOW?

"Well, if she's related to you, then she's got to be strong and brave too" Yusei said trying to comfort me, I smiled weakly, I pulled the picture out of the frame, folded it up and stuck it in my pocket

"leave it to my brothers to put up a huge fight" I said looking around the place, it really did look bad

"and knowing them, they had to leave some sort of clue, as to where they are, cause knowing Godwin, he'd of warned them of what was coming just to frighten information out of them" I said angrily

"You check upstairs, and I'll check down here" Yusei said I nodded my head

"Look for anything that would seem suspicious" I said Yusei nodded his head, and I headed up to the stairs and went upstairs, I headed to my old room first, I took a deep breath and opened the door and memories of that night rushed back

-Flashback-

It was late at night maybe midnight or later, and I was only eleven then I heard yelling I woke with a start, I was wearing a black t-shirt and blue sleeping pants

"Get out of my house!" My father yelled

"Not without the girl" Someone yelled back

"You leave my daughter out of this" My mother yelled, I sat up 'mom? Dad?' I wondered I got out of my bed and creped to my door, I walked out into the hall and it seemed my brothers had the same idea

"Tamadasa, what's going on" I asked quietly

"I don't know but you two be very quiet" Tamadasa ordered looking at me and Aritomo we nodded our heads, we went over to the railing and looked down into the living room our parents were there with a stranger, he had red hair and was holding a gun, I silently gasped

"Look, if you just give me the girl nothing bad will happen" The red-haired man said

"Your not taking my daughter anywhere" My father growled

"Well, that's very unfortunate Mr. Fujikaze, because the Arcadia Movement is willing to pay a very high sum for her" The man said 'why do they want me… wait! Is it because of my powers?'

"My daughter is not for sale so you better leave now" My mother said in a very quiet tone

"Well that is too bad maybe this will help you make a decision" The man said aiming the gun at my father and shooting

"JACOB!" My mother yelled

"NO DAD!" me and my brothers yelled

"Yukai protect the kids" My Father said quietly, My mother looked up at us then at my father she sobbed once and whispered something to him, then she kneed the man in the stones, he fell over in pain and was wheezing, my mother ran up the stairs

"Hurry!" She said pushing us forward

"Mommy, what about daddy?" I asked worriedly

"No time, just go!" My mother ordered she ushered us into her and dad's room, and locked the door she opened her closet pushed aside all the clothes to reveal a hidden entrance she opened the door

"It leads outside, now when you get outside I want you to run as fast and as far as you all can and you have to hide, you have to get away!" My mother said tears streaming down her face she kneeled down and looked at each of us, she gathered us in a hug and looked at us

"I love you all so much" she said then there was pounding on the door, my mother looked at Tamadasa

"Protect your sister you too Aritomo, no matter what I want the two of you to protect you sister promise me" She begged

"We promise" My brothers said she ushered them into the opening, the pounding became bashing my mother looked at me with a smile

"Dakotah, my precious baby girl, I love you with all my heart, and no matter what, I want you to keep smiling, even through your tears, you hear me, and make sure you keep singing" My mother said I nodded my head I was crying now too, she ushered me into the entrance and closed the door, I heard the closet close, then a gun shot

"Where are they?" the man yelled

"Their gone and you'll never find them" my mother said in what sounded like a resigned voice

"Fine, then your gone too" the man said, there was another gunshot, I was crying hard and silently so were my brothers, Tamadasa wiped his eyes

"Hurry, we have to get out of here, we don't know how long that guy's gonna look" Tamadasa said, me and Aritomo wiped our eyes and nodded our heads, there'd be time to cry later, right now we had to survive, we crawled through the tunnel then climbed down some ladders, we stood up at the bottom

"Now where, it's a dead end" Aritomo said I looked up and saw moonlight shining through

"I'm not, so sure about that Tomo" I said calling Aritomo by his nickname my brothers looked up

"Nice eye Kotah" Tamadasa complemented, I just nodded my head, we opened the entrance, climbed outside into backyard, we looked around

"All clear, lets go" Tamadasa said, then we ran like mom said we ran far, then we were found by the cops and then six months later, I was sent to the Satilite to be kept safe from the Arcadia Movement

-End Flashback-

My vision blurred and unfocused, and I was having a hard time breathing, I had repressed that memory for seven years, I hadn't thought about it once… but two minutes in my old room and I couldn't not think about it, I stumbled into my room trying to find a grip on something but then I collapsed in the ground, I curled up into a ball and started sobbing uncontrollably I laid there for what seemed like hours

"Dakotah, I didn't find anything downstairs did you- Dakotah! What happened?" some one asked, I felt someone pull me up into a sitting position, I looked up at who it was, my eyes were still blurry but I could tell who it was

"Yusei… I remembered, after seven years I'd been trying to forget but I remembered" I said quietly and sobbing

"You remembered what?" Yusei asked confused

"The night my parents were murdered in this house" I explained quietly and still sobbing

"Oh Dakotah, then we shouldn't of come here if this was going to happen, its ok remember you said it yourself: memories are nice sometimes but that's all they are" Yusei said (sorry I'm kinda plagiarizing final fantasy X, it's an Al Bhed saying) I nodded my head but kept crying, this memory hurt so bad, and my heart, it felt like it was shattering into a million pieces

"Yusei… it hurts so bad… make it stop, the pain in my heart" I begged still crying

"Dakotah, its going to be ok alright everything is going to be alright, so please stop crying, it hurts me to see you like this" Yusei said

-Much Later-

We were back at home, we had found out where Godwin had sent my family, the Satilite, I was laying on the couch still out of it and still crying every now and then as little memories of time spent with my parents and brothers came back to me Yusei kneeled down next to me so we were face to face I looked at him

"Hi" I said quietly, I was tired from all the crying, it's proven that crying takes the most energy out of a person Yusei smiled at me and grabbed my hand

"Hey, I told Blister that your family is in the Satilite, he said he'd look for them too" Yusei said I nodded my head

"Are you gonna be ok?" Yusei asked worried, I sighed as a new batch of tears flooded from my eyes, Yusei wiped them away

"I just don't know any more, after everything I've been through its all finally starting to get to me" I said quietly

"Hey, now that's not the Dakotah I know, the Dakotah I know would just wipe away her tears smile and tell _me_

that everything was going to be ok" Yusei said

"Well she's not home right now can I take a message" I asked not even trying to joke around Yusei frowned

"Yeah you can tell her that I want her back and to wipe away her tears and get on with her life like she's been doing for the past seven years, there are bigger things to worry about" Yusei snapped he stood up and walked away, I sighed and sat up, if Yusei was sick of me sulking around and snapping at _me_ then I must really be a mess, I looked around, Yusei was gone, I got up and walked over to my runner, if I was going to turbo duel in the fortune cup, it needed to be in top shape

"Now there's my Dakotah" Yusei said happily, I smiled

"Wanna help?" I asked looking back at him, Yusei walked over and gave me a kiss

"I always wanna help you" Yusei said, I smiled again, I just hope its always gonna be me and Yusei, I don't think I would be able to survive if anything happened to anyone else I cared about

Me: Hello? Anyone?… yeesh where is everyone *Walks over to next room* no one, well what the hell *Walks to Naruto set* Yo Sasuke Naruto have you seen any of my cast?

Naruto: Yeah they told us not to tell you wherethey are

Me: Why?

Sasuke: They want to mess with you or something like that, there was another Author with them

Me: Damn Yensha and her stupid ideas, I'll get her back which studio did they go to?

Naruto: Um I think the FMA studio across the parking lot, that other author wanted to see if Edward was really that short

Me: Thanks, oh also thanks for teaching me that shadow clone Jutsu it's really going to help

Naruto: Hey no problem

Me: Later guys

Sasuke&Naruto: Later Kotah

Me: *storms over to FMA studio* I'll get them back *Runs into something* Ow *looks up* Al what's up?

Al: not much why are you over here

Me: my friend Yensha kidnapped my cast and I'm going to steal them back with that Jutsu Naruto taught me

Al: Uh I don't know I don't think you should use Jutsu, I mean just you with scissors is dangerous

Me: hey I resent that!

Al: no I don't mean that your stupid, I'm just saying the last time you were over here and you had a pair of scissors you nearly killed Edward

Me: Oh yeah…. Good times… Great stuff!

Al: *sweat drops* any way how about I just sneak you in alright

Me: Fine but how?

Al: wow I thought Yusei and Jack were kidding when they said you were really stupid sometimes

Me: I'm a hurt them *Evil look and shaking fist*

Al: *looks scared* look just get into the armor and you'll be fine alright

Me: Oh so that's how you were gonna get me in alright good idea *Climbs in Armor* alright start walking Al

Al: Ok just be quiet

*five minutes later*

Me *In a whisper* are we there yet

Al: Yup just be quiet I'm walking over to everyone right now

Edward: Hey Al where you been, Yusei and Jack were just telling another story about Dakotah

Me: *Growls and hit's the armor*

Edward: what was that?

Al: What was what? *starts looking Nervous*

Edward: Al are you hiding another cat in there?

Al: What? Cat? What are you talking about I wouldn't do that anymore

Edward: Open up Al

Yusei: Wait he hides cats in his Armor?

Edward: Yeah he likes cats for some reason now open up Al

Me: *in a whisper* It's ok Al open up

Al: Alright but I told you it wasn't a cat

Me: *jumps out and onto the ground and lands on butt* Ok that hurt *Looks at my cast* and how dare you all abandon me

Leo: we didn't abandon you Yensha said you said it was ok

Me: Well Yensha is a damn liar where is she I need to hurt her oh and Jack and Yusei too, Al told me you two were telling mean stories about me

Yusei&Jack: *gulp*

Yensha: Hey Kotah, it's about time you joined the party

Me: *evil look*

Yensha: oh crap, we better run she can't get all of us

Me: That's where your wrong *Weaves hand signs* Shadow clone Jutsu! *Clones appear*

Yensha: Oh crap, I'm going to have to kill Naruto

Me&Clones: You all better run now and Run fast

Edward: well while Dakotah and her clones beat up her cast rate and message her and send her comments

Al: I'm so sorry big brother I didn't know she was going to do this

Edward: Aw its alright Al your still young and trusting

Yusei&Jack: Help!

Me: Bye bye to having children


	13. The Fortune Cup Pt:1

Recap:

"Hey, I told Blister that your family is in the Satilite, he said he'd look for them too" Yusei said I nodded my head

"Are you gonna be ok?" Yusei asked worried, I sighed as a new batch of tears flooded from my eyes, Yusei wiped them away

"I just don't know any more, after everything I've been through its all finally starting to get to me" I said quietly

"Hey, now that's not the Dakotah I know, the Dakotah I know would just wipe away her tears smile and tell _me_

that everything was going to be ok" Yusei said

"Well she's not home right now can I take a message" I asked not even trying to joke around Yusei frowned

"Yeah you can tell her that I want her back and to wipe away her tears and get on with her life like she's been doing for the past seven years, there are bigger things to worry about" Yusei snapped he stood up and walked away, I sighed and sat up, if Yusei was sick of me sulking around and snapping at _me_ then I must really be a mess, I looked around, Yusei was gone, I got up and walked over to my runner, if I was going to turbo duel in the fortune cup, it needed to be in top shape

"Now there's my Dakotah" Yusei said happily, I smiled

"Wanna help?" I asked looking back at him, Yusei walked over and gave me a kiss

"I always wanna help you" Yusei said, I smiled again, I just hope its always gonna be me and Yusei, I don't think I would be able to survive if anything happened to anyone else I cared about

-Story-

Me and Yusei rode into the Kaiba dome, we parked our runners, got off, took off our helmets, and set them on our runners

"So Today's only preliminary rounds then?" Yusei asked

"That's what my manager told me, today determines who's actually good enough for the fortune cup and the chance to duel Jack" I explained

"So I guess we both better win huh?" Yusei asked, I smiled

"yeah I guess so" I said smiling

"DAKOTAH!" someone yelled

"Oh no I know that voice" I said annoyed then I felt someone on my back and their arms around my neck I stumbled forward as Yusei watched amused and confused

"Tiffany get off my back… literally" I said annoyed, Tiffany jumped off my back I turned to face her, she is about two inches shorter than me making her '5'1' (I'm basing Tiffany off my real life friend who's 15, who's name is also Tiffany) she was wearing black jogging pants with the buttons down the side and a purple tank top over a black one, she has shoulder length brown hair and acts like me but ten times worse!

"Kotah! C'mon give your sister a hug" Tiffany demanded opening her arms I smiled and laughed

"When did you become my sister" I asked hugging her

"When you started letting me borrow your clothes and boots and what not" Tiffany explained

"Oh right I'm still waiting to get some of those back" I said breaking the hug, Tiffany laughed

"Well that's too bad cause I love your clothes and I don't think I'm giving them back" Tiffany said

"Oh we'll see" I threatened then Tiffany looked around me and saw Yusei

"Who's the emperor penguin" Tiffany asked, I tried not to giggle

"I'm Yusei" Yusei said annoyed, he hadn't heard the emperor penguin joke yet, he'd heard crab head and Batman though

"Oh so your Yusei, Y'know when Jack wasn't around the two of us Kotah wouldn't shut up about you… and speaking of his royal pain in the ass why aren't you with him?" Tiffany asked

"Things are over between me and Jack and I'm with Yusei now, and please don't talk about Jack like that" I said

"Why do you care what I say about Jack?" Tiffany asked

"Just cause alright" I said annoyed

"Any way Yusei, this is Tiffany, one of the few female friends I have, and why are you here?" I asked

"Ah, well see, I got an invite" Tiffany said holding up her invitation

"Wow, I didn't know you'd gotten that good" I said amazed

"Well, that's what the underground duels do to ya, you remember don't ya Kotah" Tiffany asked, I frowned

"Yeah, I remember" I said sadly, me and Tiffany had both been part of the underground duels, Tiffany did it to support her and her eight year old sister, I had done it for fun and it was Tiffany who had got me out of there in time before I completely turned, Tiffany was still actually part of the underground duels

"So this is my big chance to make it from underground duelist to professional" Tiffany said happily, I smiled

"That's a good thing too, I hated seeing you get hurt every time you took damage" I said

"I hated seeing you get hurt too Kotah" Tiffany said

"What? Dakotah… you never told me you were in underground duels" Yusei said

"Well you never asked, and it wasn't something I could just bring up what was I gonna say: oh hey Yusei, good morning to you too, Y'know I used to be an underground duelist now what do you want for breakfast?" I said sarcastically, Tiffany laughed and Yusei sighed he came over to me wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me

"As long you don't do it anymore it's ok with me" Yusei said

"Aw isn't that cute, *sigh* where's a camera when you need one" Tiffany said

"Take my picture and die Tiffany, I know you, you would give it to the tabloids for some quick money" I accused

"Dakotah I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing… and your right I would, you know me so well" Tiffany said smiling, I laughed and shook my head annoyed

"Well shouldn't we all check in so we can get this day over with?" I asked annoyed, you could only take Tiffany for so long before she became too much

"Right lets go!" Tiffany shouted excitedly me and Yusei both sighed

"It's going to be a long day isn't it?' He asked in a whisper

"You have no idea" I whispered back Yusei groaned annoyed and I laughed

-Later- Yusei had dueled and Won and so had Tiffany, now it was my turn

"Now stepping into the arena, Dakotah Fujikaze" The announcer said, a lot of people were there, most likely my fans, they cheered loudly

"Now welcome her opponent, Amber Moon" the announcer said, I looked over at Amber, she was wearing a red shirt blue jean short shorts ankle high black zip up boots and a lot of jewelry, your classic skanky blonde, which she was cause I knew her she's one of my rivals in the music industry, or so she claims, she can't get anyone to sign her she's that bad!

"Well hello again Dakotah, it's been a long time since I last saw my rival" Amber sneered

"Amber for the last fricken time, your not my rival, you suck at singing!" I said annoyed

"Well it looks like these young ladies are already at each others throats so let the duel begin!" The announcer shouted

"Let's duel" we shouted

"I'll go first!" I said I drew another card from my deck making it six, I smirked, the perfect hand: Goddess of the Moon, Goddess of Love, Heavens Gate field spell, Monster Reborn, Soul of the Pure, and First Strike

"Ok first I play the magic card Heavens Gate, it's a field spell" I explained, the field became white like we were walking on clouds and a golden gate appeared behind me "Next I play one card face down and summon Goddess of Love in attack mode now I activate her special ability by removing her from play and two cards from my hand I can summon any Holy monster from my hand or deck straight to the field and I summon my Goddess of the Moon and with the five hundred attack point boost my field spell gives her she now has 4ooo attack points and next I activate my first strike spell card allowing me to attack right away" I explained, everyone gasped, guess they never thought one of their most famous singers could be such a great duelist

"Now Moon attack with Shimmering Moonlight" I commanded Moon attacked Amber with a beam of white moonlight from her hands

"And this duel is over, Dakotah Fujikaze will become one of the Fortune twelve and have the chance to duel Jack Atlas" The announcer said, I smirked and left the duel field, Tiffany and Yusei were waiting for me in the stands

"Oh my god, Dakotah, I didn't know you could pull off a one-hit k.o." Tiffany said amazed

"I didn't either, it was just pure luck that I drew those cards" I said embarrassed

"Well either way it was a great duel Dakotah" we turned to see Jack

"What's up Jack" Tiffany asked, she'd never really warmed up to Jack

"Why are you here? I thought you never cared about the preliminary duels" I said

"I usually don't but I cared about seeing yours" Jack said, I rolled my eyes and walked up the steps

"C'mon Jack we need to talk" I said pulling him along "No worries love I'll be right back" I threw over my shoulder and smiling at Yusei

"Love? I thought I was Love" Jack said annoyed, I rolled my eyes we walked into the hall that lead out of the stands

"So why are you here Jack" I asked leaning against the wall and folding my arms

"I came to take you back home, this is getting ridiculous" Jack said annoyed

"No what's ridiculous, is that you think my homes still with you, my home is where ever Yusei is ok" I said annoyed "oh and that reminds me" I said pulling the picture from my brothers house out of my pocket, I unfolded it and handed it to Jack

"Godwin sent my family to the Satilite, Aya's with them" I said angrily Jack looked at me wide-eyed, see he really did love Aya and Aya loved him too, he treated her like she was his own niece and spoiled her too

"He did what?' Jack asked shocked

"My whole family, including Ritsu, he sent them all to the Satilite, just to force me to duel in this damn tournament" I said angrily

"Dakotah, please you have to believe me, I knew nothing about this, Godwin acts on his own" Jack said

"Whatever Jack, I don't know who to believe or trust anymore" I said snatching the Picture from him, I walked back down to the stands

"C'mon it's time to go" I said annoyed, Yusei and Tiffany stood up

"Kotah what's wrong?" Tiffany asked

"Nothing Tif, Yusei we're going over to Tiffany's alright" I said looking at him

"Sure, but why?" Yusei asked

"It's a very confusing place to find if you don't know the way, also it's the easiest way to lose Jack cause I can bet he's going to try and follow us" I said quietly

"Right then let's go" Tiffany said, we left the stands and we all headed to our runners, Tiffany's was dark purple, we headed off fast to Tiffany's place taking all the detours and sure enough I was right Jack was trying to follow us, good thing we lost him halfway there the three of us came to a stop in front of a house with an iron bar fence

"Home sweet home" I said, Tiffany laughed as the gates opened and we drove up the drive way, being in the underground duels does pay a lot of money, but that's not how she got the house, her sponsor in the underground duels paid for it, we got off our runners and headed up the steps to the front door of Tiffany's home

"Mi casa es su casa" Tiffany said looking at us with a grin

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked confused, me and Tiffany looked at each other and started laughing, Yusei looked at us confused

"Sorry love, its just… you look so cute when your confused it's funny" I said still laughing

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Yusei asked I nodded my head

"Whatever" Yusei said annoyed

"It means my home is your home, I suspect you two will be staying the night?" Tiffany asked

"You don't have problems with that do you?" I asked

"None at all" Tiffany said

"Good, cause I'm taking my clothes back, I need something clean to wear" I said smiling

"Fine… as long as you cook dinner" Tiffany said

"Hun, there my clothes your in no position to be negotiating" I said annoyed

"Please Kotah, are you gonna let my sister go with out a home cooked meal, she's only eight and you know she loves your cooking" Tiffany said giving me puppy dog eyes, I sighed

"Fine" I said annoyed

"Word to the wise Yusei, she's easily suckered in by guilt trips, so use that to your advantage when you can" Tiffany advised, Yusei nodded his head and I frowned in annoyance

"Any way, Kotah that room I had set up for you is still intact, you and Yusei can sleep there, and don't worry, all the stuff I borrowed is in there" Tiffany said pouting I smiled

"Thanks Tif, I'll start dinner in an hour alright" I said

"K.O. and Danni will be home in about twenty minutes, she went to hang out with a friend while we were at the stadium" Tiffany said

"Ok, C'mon Yusei I'll show you around so you don't get lost this place is huge" I said grabbing his hand, Yusei smiled his smile at me I smiled back and we headed up the stairs

"This place is confusing so to remember where our room is: head up the stairs take a right" I directed going the directions my self "Then a left and on your right hand side the fifth door" I said opening up the bedroom door to reveal a king sized four-poster bed with black sheets, cause that's my favorite color (I mean it's the color I wear all the time), there was a dresser and an open closet revealing a whole bunch of different shirts

"She borrowed that many of my clothes? no wonder I had to keep buying more and sit thorough getting a lecture from Jack about wasting money" I said angrily, Yusei chuckled I looked back at him

"Oh hush up" I said annoyed, Yusei chuckled again and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, Yusei laid me down on the bed, he broke away from me and took off his gloves and Jacket

"Hey Ko- whoa geeze can't you two close a door" someone said angrily, we looked to see Tiffany standing in the doorway "Uh I'll just close the door" she said nervously and closing the door I sat up

"I should probably go apologize" I said, Yusei pushed me back down

"Later" He said as if it were an order then he pulled off my hoodie and started kissing my neck

"Mm Yusei" I moaned quietly as he began to nibble on my sweet spot, then I heard a soft click

"Hey Kotah Tiffany told me you were back" I heard a young female voice say I quickly pushed Yusei off of me, he plopped down on the bed confused then he saw Danni

"Danni, didn't anyone every teach you to knock first?" I asked angrily, hey if you were with Yusei and then you got interrupted you'd be a bit cranky too

"Tiffany said to just walk in" Danni said confused "What were you doing? Wait were you doing that thing like you did with Jack"

"SHUT UP DANNI" I yelled Danni laughed and left the room

"I will kill that child" I said angrily

"And I will kill Jack" Yusei said just as angrily

"Honey, don't write a check that's gonna bounce" I warned looking at him Yusei just gave me a look then tried kissing me, I pushed him away before he could

"We were interrupted twice, the moods gone" I said annoyed Yusei laid back on the bed with a annoyed sigh

"Oh my god… is this upsetting _you_?" I asked incredulously Yusei just gave me a look

"Dakotah, I'm a man, and I've been trying for years to get you naked, what the hell do you think?" He asked angrily

"Hey don't be snapping at me, blame Tiffany she's the one who sent Danni up here to mess with us, so if you should be snapping at anyone go snap at Tiffany, not your girlfriend" I said laughing

"Your right, and you know what I'll do it too" Yusei said angrily

"Yusei calm down, I was kidding any way, 'sides do you think I'd let you hurt my friend?" I asked

"Honestly, yes I did" Yusei said I sweat dropped and laughed nervously, I pulled my hoodie back on

"Well if you want you can stay up here, or Tif's got a garage full of tools you could use" I said Yusei smiled his smile and pulled on his Jacket and gloves, I smiled back as Yusei mussed my hair

"HEY! How many times do I have to tell ya not to do that?" I asked angrily, Yusei just chuckled and ran down the hall in an attempt to get away from my strong but tiny fists

"Hey get back here!" I yelled after him I ran after him 'Damn man is gonna make me run in heels he'll pay' I thought angrily, I came to the end of a hall where it became like an intersection 'god, why does Tiffany's sponsor need to give her such a big house' I wondered looking around for Yusei

"Now where could he have gone?" I wondered quietly, then I felt arms circle around my waist and lift me up

"AHHHH" I screamed in surprise

"Hey, Kotah, you don't need to scream like that" I looked behind me to see Yusei

"You're an idiot now put me down" I demanded

"Why? I like holding you" Yusei said smiling his smile, I blushed and smiled back

"Well I don't care, so put me down right now" I said, Yusei moved his arms a little so he was now holding me bridal style, I blushed some more

"Yuseiiiiii put me downnnnn" I whined

"No" Yusei said walking back the way we had come

"Yusei, I will bite you if you don't put me down" I said

"Well if your into the rough stuff ok but not to hard alright" Yusei said I looked up at Yusei who was smirking a little, I blinked once, twice, thrice, then started laughing

"Yusei heheheheheheheh you're an idiot" I said shaking with laughter, Yusei was laughing too

"My god…. I didn't know you were that perverted Yusei" I said still laughing

"I'm like you, I use my knowledge to my advantage" Yusei said

"Don't you mean stupidity, I use my stupidity to my advantage" I said, Yusei laughed again

"Never mind then" he said, I just shrugged

"Whatever" I said

"Oh hey there you guys are" Yusei turned around to Tiffany

"Aw isn't that just adorable" Tiffany said smiling evilly

"Don't even think about taking a picture Tiffany, because so help me god if you do I will hurt you" I said Tiffany pouted

"Fine" Tiffany said stomping her foot, I looked at her weird

"Tif, did you just stomp you foot?" I asked shocked

"Maybe" she said blushing and looking away

"Wow when did you turn into an eight year old?" I asked Yusei laughed a little too

"Whatever" Tiffany said annoyed I smiled

"Well put me down Love and you can go to the garage while I start on dinner" I said, Yusei put me down and I gave him a kiss

-That Night-

I turned over in bed and reached for Yusei, but he wasn't there, I opened my eyes, the bed was empty, I looked over at the alarm clock, it read 1:30 am, I sighed 'what the hell could he be doing so late' I wondered, I sat up and got out of bed, I was wearing, blue stripped sleeping pant and a blue tank top, I walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, he was probably in the garage, still working on his runner, I left the room and headed down to the garage, I walked into the garage and sure enough Yusei was there

"Yusei" I called quietly, he looked over at me

"Sorry Kotah" Yusei said, I sighed and walked over to him, I pushed him away from his runner and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Kotah what are-" Yusei's words were cut short by my lips, he placed his hands on my hips, I pulled away

"Do I have to do this to get you to actually sleep in a bed?" I asked wrapping my leg around his waist

"Well no, but I like it when you do" Yusei said kissing me again, I smiled into the kiss and pulled away

"Well if you come to bed right now I might not be to tired to let you have your way with me" I said smiling Yusei smirked back

"Then get up stairs cause your ass is mine" Yusei said, I smiled again and ran Yusei right on my heels once we were in our room Yusei pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me, I smiled as Yusei kissed me

Yusei: so Jack what are we going to do to annoy Kotah this time? *Both walking down the hall to 5ds studio*

Jack: Let's see we've already covered she picked midgety you over tall sexy me

Yusei: *glares at Jack* Don't flatter your self too much Jack or you might get an inflated ego, oh wait you already do have one

Jack: shut up Yusei we really need to pick a topic

Yusei: Ok let's see… how about… how long it's taking her to catch up with the episodes?

Jack: Good idea *Opens door to lounge room*

Yusei&Jack: Hey Kotah

Me: *push's past Jack and Yusei* Shut up *Walks out of studio*

Jack&Yusei: *look's at each other confused*

Yusei: What's her problem?

Jack: No clue, maybe she's still angry about all the stories we told about her

Aki: That's exactly the problem *Push's past Yusei and Jack* Kotah wait up!

Yusei: That was odd

Jack: *nod's head in agreement*

Yusei: Well rate and message and send us your comments

-End-


	14. The Fortune Cup Pt:2

Recap:

"C'mon Jack we need to talk" I said pulling him along "No worries love I'll be right back" I threw over my shoulder and smiling at Yusei

"Love? I thought I was Love" Jack said annoyed, I rolled my eyes we walked into the hall that lead out of the stands

"So why are you here Jack" I asked leaning against the wall and folding my arms

"I came to take you back home, this is getting ridiculous" Jack said annoyed

"No what's ridiculous, is that you think my homes still with you, my home is where ever Yusei is ok" I said annoyed "oh and that reminds me" I said pulling the picture from my brothers house out of my pocket, I unfolded it and handed it to Jack

"Godwin sent my family to the Satilite, Aya's with them" I said angrily Jack looked at me wide-eyed, see he really did love Aya and Aya loved him too, he treated her like she was his own niece and spoiled her too

"He did what?' Jack asked shocked

"My whole family, including Ritsu, he sent them all to the Satilite, just to force me to duel in this damn tournament" I said angrily

"Dakotah, please you have to believe me, I knew nothing about this, Godwin acts on his own" Jack said

"Whatever Jack, I don't know who to believe or trust anymore" I said snatching the Picture from him, I walked back down to the stands

"C'mon it's time to go" I said annoyed, Yusei and Tiffany stood up

"Kotah what's wrong?" Tiffany asked

"Nothing Tif, Yusei we're going over to Tiffany's alright" I said looking at him

"Sure, but why?" Yusei asked

"It's a very confusing place to find if you don't know the way, also it's the easiest way to lose Jack cause I can bet he's going to try and follow us" I said quietly

"Right then let's go" Tiffany said

-Story-

"I'm so sick infected with where I live let me live without this empty bliss selfishness I'm so sick… I'm so sick" I woke up to hearing my cell phone ring I quickly grabbed it and opened it

"Hello" I greeted quietly, I sat up and looked at Yusei he sighed in his sleep and turned over

"Dakotah you need to get your ass down to the Kaiba Dome right now!"

"Tada, is that you, why are you calling at…" I looked over at the digital clock "At fricken 5:30 in the morning!" I asked angrily and quietly so I wouldn't wake up Yusei

"Sound Check, your opening the Fortune Cup with a song again this year, remember?" Tadayama asked

"Oh yeah" I said remembering, hey you can't blame me, there have been other things to worry about other then singing

"Well are you coming or what?" Tadayama asked angrily

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a half hour" I said annoyed

"Good" Tadayama said, she hung up, I sighed and looked at Yusei, I got out of bed and headed over to the closet, I picked out a white tank top and a black sleeveless polo top to go over that, I headed to the dresser and grabbed dark blue jean short shorts, I walked into the adjoining bathroom and quickly took a shower, I got dressed in what I had picked then I did my hair making it completely straight for once which I was amazed had actually worked, now my hair went to the middle of my back, I put some in front and the rest in the back, I quietly left the bathroom, Yusei was still out, I walked over to the closet again and picked out a pair of Black almost Dark Brown clothe lace up boots with three inch heels, I walked back over to the dresser I grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of dangly Amethyst earrings and a black onyx cross necklace 'yeesh, what didn't Tiffany borrow from me, the little mooch' I wondered, I looked over at Yusei and sighed, I found a pad and pen and wrote Yusei a short note, I walked over to the bed and left it on my pillow, I softly kissed his lips while he slept

"Sorry Love" I said quietly, I left Tiffany's and headed to the Kaiba Dome, once I got there I found my garage, Y'know the competitors get one if their gonna turbo duel, I left my Runner there, I headed over to the stage where Tadayama was

"Tada" I called, she turned around

"Finally, come on we got sound check get up there" Tadayama demanded, I sighed and smiled, she may act like a bitch, but she's really a nice person, it's just that ever since we became a popular band world wide she's been stressed out and trying to keep us as clients, I got up on the stage said hello to the guys and we got to work

-Yusei POV-

"Dakotah, Yusei get you asses up before we're late" Someone yelled, I groaned and opened my eyes I sat up rubbing my eyes

"C'mon Kotah" I said I looked down at the bed but Dakotah wasn't there, I grabbed a note that was on the pillow

Love,

Something came up, My manager, Tadayama, called around 5:30 and said I had to come to the Kaiba Dome, I'm really sorry Yusei, I'll see you there alright? I love you

-xoxoxo- Kotah

I sighed, I'd forgotten someone as famous as her would have a manager, I guess these are the stress's of loving a musician, I got up, took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs, Tiffany was in the kitchen with Danni cooking breakfast, Dakotah really did have weird friends, weirder then our friends in the Satilite, Tiffany should be locked up in the loony bin or something

"Morning Yusei, where's Kotah?" Tiffany asked

"She left a note, her manager called really early and she had to go to the Kaiba Dome" I explained

"Oh that's right she opens the Fortune Cup with a song each year, Jack and Godwin's idea, but she went along with it" Tiffany explained

"But why would she have to go early" I asked confused

"Sound Check, Y'know make sure their all ready and sound good so they don't disappoint the fans" Tiffany said, I nodded my head, we all ate breakfast then with Tiffany's little sister the three of us headed for the Kaiba dome, Tiffany, Danni, Yanage, Tanner, Dexter, Leo, Luna (In disguise) and I were all standing in a hallway close to the stage which would rise up and show the fortune twelve to the Stadium, Leo popped back up after doing his hair like Luna's, Tiffany and Danni started giggling, it's a good thing Dakotah wasn't here to see this, she'd really be making fun of Leo

"Well… what do you think?… how do I look guys?" Leo asked

"Tiffany don't even" I warned as she opened her mouth to talk, she stuck her tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes

"Fine if Tiffany can't say it I will" Danni began "You look like a cross dresser" she finished laughing, her and Tiffany were both laughing hard

"How much time does that child spend around Dakotah?" I asked pointing at Danni

"Enough time" Tiffany answered

"What's a cross dresser?" Leo asked Danni opened her mouth

"Be quiet Danni" I said, she pouted

"Don't worry about it Leo, your as good a Luna as Luna is" Yanage complemented, Leo started cheering and jumping up and down, Luna stomped on his foot to get him to stop

"Don't embarrasses me!" Luna snapped

"C'mon Luna, Just chill out, I'm about to make you a dueling legend" Leo said trying to comfort her

"Hey" someone called, we looked over at the other end of the hallway to see Dakotah running up to us with two other people following her, Dakotah hugged me right away and gave me a kiss

"Hey love, sorry I had to leave so early" she apologized smiling

"It's alright, and what did you do to your hair?" I asked curios, she smiled again

"I straightened it, I know I'm just as surprised as you that I was able to get it so straight" she said, I frowned and moved some hair out of her face

"I like it better curly" I said she sighed and rolled her eyes

"Kotah, who's the new eye candy?" someone asked she looked back and smiled

"Yusei these are more of my friends, that's Adam and that's Seth and yes their gay" she explained

"Well that would explain why he called me eye candy" I said Dakotah giggled and everyone else laughed

"It's nice to meet you Yusei, we're both dueling in the tournament too so maybe we'll get a chance to duel" Seth, the Blond one said , Adam was the brunette

"What? I don't get any acknowledgement" Tiffany asked pretending to be hurt, Adam and Seth looked at her annoyed

"What do you want us to say the last time we saw you, you wouldn't stop making Gay jokes" Adam said angrily

"Oh not this again" Dakotah muttered, I looked at her confused as everyone just kind of seemed uncomfortable, Dakotah stepped between Adam and Tiffany

"Break it up Ladies" she demanded

"Oh you too now?" Adam asked, she just sighed

"Look, shut the hell up alright, if you duel each other today, settle it then and there" Dakotah said annoyed

"Fine" they agreed glaring at each other, Dakotah sighed annoyed

"Hold up a sec… is that Leo?" Dakotah asked pointing at him with a smile

"Dakotah" I warned

"Nice disguise no one will be able to tell" she said giving me a look

"Well what do you say Mr. Amnesia man, you ready to go?" Leo asked in a girl voice, Dakotah, Tiffany and Danni all held back laughter, and Seth and Adam smiled and rolled their eyes

"Yup, but I think the make up should go" I said

"Yeah, that just doesn't work kid" Seth said

"Ok but only if he tell me his name" Leo said directing the comment at me

"You'll find out soon enough" I said and Dakotah laughed and hugged my arm

"Awesome, I bet it's real cool" Leo said

"Hah, yeah right" Dakotah said laughing I looked down at her and she smiled at me

"Aw, but I love your name" Dakotah said patting my cheek and giving me a quick kiss, I just rolled my eyes at her and she smiled,

-Dakotah POV-

we walked onto this platform thing that would rise up and show us all to the stadium I stood between Yusei and Tiffany, Leo was on the other side of Yusei

"It's time to meet the lucky duelists who were selected for the chance to go head to head against Mr. Atlas, the fortune twelve" The announcer said as the stage began to rise

"Here we go this is it, whoa whoa look at all the people" Leo said excitedly

"Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira, the great Griger, Commander Coda, The Professor, Miss Aki Iziyoi, Sir Ransbourge, the lovely miss Luna, our very own mistress of music Dakotah Fujikaze, Tiffany Hale, Tag team duelists now facing each other Seth Raycraft and Adam Pharr, and Yusei Fudo" The announcer said naming us all, the crowd started muttering, I looked at Yusei, I knew it had to be because Yusei had a mark, but he was just ignoring it, I sighed and smiled

"So your names Yusei?" Leo asked, I looked over at Yusei

"Yup!, now don't wear it out" Yusei said trying to joke

"That's not much of a Superhero name" Leo said, I smiled

"Super what?" Yusei asked

"Never mind" Leo said, I smiled and giggled a little, then the crowd got louder chanting "Who's the loser", then Griger stepped forward and took the Microphone from the announcer

"I have something to say, my name is Griger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his sprit. This kid may have been branded by your people as a no good, but when I look at him all I see is a duelist and being a duelist myself means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not too, because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money he has, that isn't what really matters" Griger said he handed the Microphone back to the Announcer and went back to his place I turned to Yusei

"I think it's time people know who I'm really with" I said smiling

"What?" Yusei asked confused, then I kissed him, I heard gasps through out the entire stadium, then someone started clapping and the entire stadium did as well, I pulled away from Yusei with a smile, he smiled back with his smile

"Don't look now Kotah but I think Jack's trying to kill Yusei with a dirty look oh now he's giving me one too" Tiffany said, I laughed and looked over at Jack with a smile, he looked pissed, I turned back around as Godwin began a speech, I didn't bother listening to him

"Now before we turn to the Bracket shuffler, please welcome Dakotah Fujikaze to the stage bringing us another of her new songs this one is called: Monument" the announcer said, I headed over to my band

" 1, 2 ,1,2,3,4" Arisa my drummer called, Koin, Azumamaro and Airon all began to play their instruments, Guitars and Base, I gripped the Mic stand and began to sing

-Song-

It's Monday morning  
And I would kill for a chance to drive  
Get so far away from here with you my dear  
That I'll never leave your side  
Nobody knows the troubles I've seen  
In a van, on a soapbox for the world to see  
Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them  
Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them  
We're getting older  
I've started to fear for my life  
is this the way that it should be?  
this whole thing's riding on me  
it's been a long road so far  
with nowhere to turn  
There's no looking back from here  
no more dwelling on my fears  
Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them  
Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
To be a monument for the rest of them  
Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
When you see me on your TV screen  
It may be the first time  
But it won't be the last time

Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
When you see me on your TV screen  
It may be the first time  
But it won't be the last time

Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
When you see me on your TV screen  
It may be the first time  
But it won't be the last time  
(Scremo)

And I'll scream  
so loud that everyone in this place  
Will hear every word I say  
'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine  
let nothing stand in our way

And I'll scream  
so loud that everyone in this place  
Will hear every word I say  
'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine  
let nothing stand in our way

(All Five of us)  
Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
When you see me on your TV screen  
It may be the first time  
But it won't be the last time  
-End Song-

Everyone cheered loudly, I smiled and walked off the stage back to my spot next to Yusei, he looked at me with a smile

"Nice song" he said, I giggled

"Now lets turn to the bracket shuffler and find out who's dueling who the first match" the announcer said

"Look I'm dueling Griger in the first duel" Leo said excitedly, My jaw dropped, I was dueling Adam in the first round, this was going to be interesting

"Oh my god, I have to duel Adam" I said shocked, Tiffany was going to duel the Professor, Seth was going against Commander Coda, Aki was going against Sir Ransbourge and Yusei was going to duel Shira, we all headed to the waiting room, me and Yusei were sitting together on the couch with Tiffany, Seth and Adam next to us as well, Leo was standing in front of us

"This dueldisk you fixed up for me rocks" Leo exclaimed

"Glad you like it" Yusei said smiling his smile 'he really does like kids' I thought smiling then I got serious 'yeesh I hope he still doesn't want six of them' I hoped

"Kotah you o.k." Seth asked, I shook my head and looked at Seth

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I asked

"Nothing it was just the look on your face is all" Seth said

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! You don't have any last minute tips for me do you?" Leo asked hopeful

"Yup remember to adapt to your opponents" Yusei said nodding his head once, Leo stood up

"I can do that!" Leo said determined

"Oh and above all have fun" I said, Leo nodded his head and left for his duel with Griger

"So… how long have you two known each other?" Seth asked directing the question at me and Yusei

"Seven years" I said smiling

"Wow and have you two been like a couple that whole time?" Adam asked

"No, we were for about two years then well, Jack and all that crap, and now we're together again" I said smiling up at Yusei, he smiled back and took my hand

"And nothing can tear us apart ever again" Yusei promised kissing my hand, I blushed and smiled as everyone one made 'Aw' sounds

"Oh shut up" I said looking at them angrily, they laughed , I looked back at Yusei and he laughed too and my heart went into over drive almost 'I guess Yusei will always have this affect on my'

"Well Kotah I guess you've found yourself a keeper huh?" Tiffany asked

"Yup I sure have and he's mine so back off all of you" I said hugging Yusei around the waist and holding his tightly, everyone laughed and Yusei put his arm around me

"No one's ever gonna take me from you so chill out women" Yusei said I smiled and laughed, then we turned to the T.V. to watch Leo's duel

-FF to end of Leo's duel-

Me and Yusei were in the hall waiting for Leo to come this way, Yusei was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and I was leaning against him, Leo, Luna, and Dexter all came down the hall

"Hey try and cheer up, it's not like every one saw you lose" Luna said trying to comfort Leo

"Yeah fifteen million tops" Dexter said 'that's kid needs a crash course in sensitivity' I thought frowning

"Thanks" Leo said sarcastically

"It's not a loss if you learn something, now you know more then you did before right Leo?" Yusei asked

"Yeah more about losing, I just can't wait to use that in my next match" Leo said sarcastically

"Excuse me" we looked to see Aki walking down the hallway quickly as she passed me and Yusei, she glared at Yusei and he glared back then she paused in front of me real quick with a disbelieving look, before I could say something she was walking down the hall way again 'does she know?' I wondered

"So what's her problem?" Leo asked , I just shrugged my shoulders Leo, Luna and Dexter headed for the stands and me and Yusei began walking back to the waiting area

"Why did Aki stop in front of you like that?" Yusei asked, I shrugged my shoulders again

"Kotah you know you can tell me anything" Yusei said stopping and pushing me gently against the wall, he pinned me by my shoulders, I sighed and looked up at him

"You know I have brother's" I stated

"Yes" Yusei said

"But their not my biological siblings, I was adopted" I said, Yusei nodded his head

"So what does that mean?" Yusei asked

"It means I never told you I have a twin sister and my twin sister is Aki… the Black Rose" I explained quietly, Yusei nodded his head in understanding

"This is the first time you've met her isn't it?" Yusei asked, I nodded my head, Yusei leaned down and kissed me, I smiled and kissed back, Yusei pulled away

"You should get to know her" Yusei said

"If she'll let me, she's the Black Rose Yusei" I said

"Yeah and you're the Demon Goddess, so what's the big deal?" Yusei asked, I shrugged

"You know how it was when you first met me, the last thing I need to do is act like a bitch towards her then both our powers go out of control" I said Yusei chuckled

"You have more control then you give your self credit for Kotah" Yusei said

"Doubt it" I said, Yusei sighed and put his arm around my shoulders we headed back to the waiting room and watched Aki's duel where everyone found out who she was, now it's my turn… I hope I can keep my powers secret, and I can't summon Heaven and Hell Dragon… That would be a dead give away

Cliffhanger

Me: wow, it's been a really long time since I put up a cliffhanger chapter

Yusei: Yeah it actually has hasn't it

Jack:…..

Me: You still angry?

Jack:…. What do you think?

Me: Look I didn't mean to put blue hair dye in you shampoo… I thought it was Yusei's

Jack: Ok that makes me feel better

Yusei: You tired dying my hair blue?

Me: it would've been pink but they were all out and purple, or red for that matter, isn't the same

Yusei: gee Dakotah I really love you too

Me: I know you do baby

Yusei: *rolls eyes* Whatever

Me: Well hey we finally got some comments

Jack: we did? Oh my god who the hell else is smoking pot?

Me: For the last time I am not smoking pot

Yusei: well what do the comments say?

Me: Well we got one from Kagome1013: she said my story is really eye catching and that I should keep up the good work, she also offered to help me write the story

Jack: Good cause you need help cause your one crappy writer

Me: Oh whatever Jack tell that to all my fans

Jack: *rolls eyes*

Me: We also got one other comment

Yusei: Oh yeah from who?

Me: from someone named Microwaffle: She said the story is really good and to keep up the good work

Jack: What good work? It takes you two weeks to publish one chapter

Me: Oh shut up Jack and be thankful your hair is blue and not green

Yusei: *sigh* well thank you both for your comments, we'll take any from anyone else and Message and rate

-End-


	15. The Fortune Cup Pt:3

Recap:

Griger stepped forward and took the Microphone from the announcer

"I have something to say, my name is Griger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his sprit. This kid may have been branded by your people as a no good, but when I look at him all I see is a duelist and being a duelist myself means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not too, because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money he has, that isn't what really matters" Griger said he handed the Microphone back to the Announcer and went back to his place I turned to Yusei

"I think it's time people know who I'm really with" I said smiling

"What?" Yusei asked confused, then I kissed him, I heard gasps through out the entire stadium, then someone started clapping and the entire stadium did as well, I pulled away from Yusei with a smile, he smiled back with his smile

-Story-

I was in my garage space getting ready for my duel with Adam, Adam didn't turbo duel so we were going to duel on the dueling field, I sighed

"You alright?" Yusei asked, I looked up at him and smiled

"Yeah… Maybe… No, I'm worried that while I'm dueling Adam I might lose control of my powers and hurt him and expose my self to everyone" I said quietly

"What do you mean?" Tanner asked, he'd been hanging out in Yusei's garage space so he came over here to mine with Yusei

"You remember those stories last year that were surfacing about the underground duels and how they had a new leader?" I asked

"Yeah, everyone knows those stories, they said the newest duelist in the underground was one of the most ferocious duelist's down there, cause they say she was like the Black Ross" Tanner said with a nod

"You remember what the underground duelist's named her right?" I asked

"They called her The Demon Goddess because her deck was full of Goddess's and Demons, and her most powerful card was Heaven and Hell Dragon" Tanner said, I reached into the deck holster I was wearing and pulled out my Dragon card, I handed it to Tanner

"That was me" I said, he looked shocked, 'I remember those looks, all those terrified and scared looks I got from every opponent I dueled' I thought

-Flashback-

Jack threw down a newspaper, it landed on the table, I looked at him confused

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked

"This news of the 'Demon Goddess'" Jack said annoyed

"Oh yeah what about her" I asked walking across the living room of our pent house home over to where Jack was standing

"It's ridiculous, their going crazy over some weirdo who can pull a few tricks, if you ask me, she's just a cheap imitation of the Black Rose, who doesn't even exist so this little fan just need's to crawl back under the rock she came from" Jack said, I glared at Jack

"Be careful what you say Jack you might run into her" I said angrily, Jack didn't even notice my glare

"Well if I do I'll show her what's what and that I'm the best out there, not her" Jack said angrily, then he turned to me with a smirk, and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him

"So where were we" Jack asked giving me a quick kiss

"Well I don't know about you, but I was just about to head out and hang with Tiffany and her little sister" I said

"Well you don't have to go right now do you?" Jack asked giving me another quick kiss, I pulled away from Jack

"Sorry love but I gotta go, I promised Tiffany I'd be there by seven and it's six- thirty, and you know she gets into a tizzy fit when someone's late" I said, Jack looked at me suspiciously

"Alright, try not to make too much trouble Ok" Jack said, I smiled

"We'll try but we can't make promises, I'll see you later" I said walking over to the door, I waved good bye and quickly left, I was driving through a bad part of town, I was driving to the entrance of the club where the underground duels were, Tiffany had showed me the way after she had challenged me to a duel on the street and lost, she had learned about my powers that night and taken me to her underground sponsor and I had gladly agreed to join them, that was how Tiffany and I became friends, I parked my runner got off and headed down a ally, I stopped in front of a iron door that was bolted shut from the inside, I knocked on the door, a eye slot opened

"It's the Demon Goddess" I said quietly

"Proof?" The doorman asked, I held up my Heaven and Hell Dragon card, the eye slot closed and I heard a whole bunch of locks from the inside open up, then the door opened, I walked in

"Welcome back Dakotah" he said, I smirked coldly and nodded my head, I headed to my personal room and began to get ready for my duel, I pulled on my cloak then fit my black mask into place, there was a knock on my door

"Come in" I called in my cold harsh voice

"Mistress, there are two people here to see you" I looked over and saw Tiffany, I smiled lightly behind my mask

"Who's here?" I asked then the door burst open and two people I never expected to see here walked in

"You dare enter without the permission of my Mistress" Tiffany shouted angrily at Jack and Godwin, I sighed

"Tiffany leave" I demanded, Jack and Tiffany glared at each other as Tiffany left closing the door behind her

"Where the hell is Dakotah you poser?" Jack demanded in a yell, I sighed, so he wants to be like that, it's a good thing he doesn't know it's me under this mask or he'd be singing a different tune

"I don't know what you mean, I don't know the customer's who come here to seek entertainment, most of our member's prefer to remain anonymous, like myself" I said in a cold tone

"Well then, if that's the case then Jack came here for a duel" Godwin said, I smirked behind my mask

"My, my, I thought the King and the Director knew better, I thought all the big wigs of New Domino frowned upon underground duelists and our dueling style" I said making my smirk clear in my tone

"We're willing to pay you" Godwin said

"Oh no that's not necessary, The King just has to agree to play to underground dueling rules, and I'll be more than glad to duel him" I said the smirk still in my voice

"Alright but if I win, you have to unmask yourself" Jack said

"Only to you and Director Godwin, if you survive that long, most people can't stand the pain of getting electrocuted every time they take life point damage, and if you remember, my cards come to life" I said walking over to the door

-FF to after the duel-

I had lost to Jack, and I was in my personal room, I was crying, Jack was real beaten up 'I can't believe I let the dark take me over like that' I thought ashamed of my self, then my door opened again, Jack limped in with Godwin and Tiffany behind him

"I won, you said you'd take off your mask if you lost now let me see who you are" Jack demanded, he reached for my mask, took a hold of it and slowly pulled it off, I was still crying when he looked me in the eye completely shocked

"Dakotah?" He asked quietly, Godwin him self actually looked surprised for once and Tiffany just sighed

"I'm sorry Jack" I said quietly, I looked down at the ground then back up at him "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't want to, I lost control of my powers, you know how hard it is for me to control them sometimes" Jack pulled me into his chest, he pressed his lips against my head and left them there

"Why? Why did you do all of this?" he asked

"I don't know, it was like a darker part of me longed for this kind of power, I'm so sorry Jack" I said the tears still flowing

"Godwin, let's just get her out of here" Jack said

"What? No! I can't go!" I said pulling away from Jack

"She's right Jack, she has to stay, no one can know anything's wrong, she's our leader, she needs to stay strong and they can't see her leaving with the guy she lost to" Tiffany said

"Why don't you just shut the hell up Tiffany, it's your fault this all happened" Jack snapped

"Dakotah didn't have to agree to joining us, she's a big girl she can make her own decisions" Tiffany snapped back

"Both of you shut up right now" I demanded "Look go home Jack alright, I'll see you there I promise" Jack wasn't so sure but then he nodded his head and he and Godwin left, I sighed

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked

"I don't know but after hearing what you said about a darker side of you, I think it's time you finished with underground dueling" Tiffany said

"But if I just up and leave they'll come after me" I said sadly

"Don't worry, I'll take care of every thing alright, just go home" Tiffany said, I smiled up at her

"You're a great friend Tif" I said smiling, she smiled back

"You are too, now go on, get out of here" Tiffany ordered, I left, got back on my runner and went home to a waiting Jack, we spent nearly half the night talking about why I did what I did

-next morning-

I woke up around maybe ten in the morning, Jack was gone, I got out of bed and headed downstairs Jack was there sitting in the living room

"Morning" I called Jack looked over at me, he motioned me over silently 'What's wrong? He's not still angry is he?' I wondered

"Yeah?" I asked stopping next to the couch and looking over at him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him

"It's just going to be me and you all day, no interruptions" Jack said, I smirked, I looked up at him

"Oh I think I know where this is going, ok, alright" I said kissing him, Jack pushed me away

"No, we're going to spend time together, Godwin thought it might be the best way to figure out why you did what you did" Jack said

"What does Godwin know? He's not a therapist, I've seen enough of them to know that too" I said

"That's the other thing, Godwin thought maybe you should go see a therapist" Jack said

"I'm am not going to a therapist ever again so no" I said angrily and trying not to yell, after my parents had been murdered I had seen counselors and grief counselors and any other kind of therapist you can think of all when I was still a young child

"Fine, then you can talk to me about it" Jack said, I stood up

"Jack there's nothing to talk about any more I did it because I wanted to, I wanted the rush, I wanted to feel the power, I told you this last night so just drop it!" I shouted then Jack stood up

"Well I'm not going to drop it, do you realize how many people you hurt?" Jack asked yelling back at me

"You sure didn't seem to mind when I saved your ass from sector security and from all those duel gangs all those times… not you, or Crow, or Kiryu, or even Yusei, seemed to care who I hurt as long as your asses were safe, so why don't you shut up and stop being a hypocrite" I said quietly and angrily, I walked away then

-End Flashback-

'Jack was stupid to think the way to make me better was to pay more attention to me' I thought shacking my head, Tanner handed me my card back

"Wow, now I'm really glad your on our side" Tanner said, I smiled

"Me too" I agreed, Yusei put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him

"Me three" he said kissing my cheek, I giggled turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss

-? POV-

"You need to push her to her limits we need to know if she is a signer or not, can you do that Mr. Pharr?" Godwin asked me

"I'll try my best, but Dakotah is a lot tougher than you think she is Mr. Godwin" I said, Jack nodded his head in agreement

"What makes you think Dakotah's a signer anyway Godwin?" Jack asked

"Did you forget your unauthorized duel with Yusei already Jack? Dakotah was there and she helped summon the Crimson Dragon, and we can only hope that I'm right and she is the human shape of the Dragon" Godwin explained

"Well I always knew Dakotah had an explosive attitude, but I never would've thought she was a Dragon" I said chuckling

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Pharr, You want to get your brother out of the Facility don't you?" Godwin asked glaring at me, I stopped laughing right away

"Of course Mr. Godwin" I said

"Good, then you'll do everything in your power as a duelist to make her mark of the dragon appear correct?" Godwin asked

"Yes sir" I answered

"Then you are dismissed Mr. Pharr your duel is going to start very soon, and remember push her, even to the point where she has to use her powers if need be" Godwin ordered

"Yes sir" I said, then I left the tower, I know Dakotah's my friend but… family comes first and I want my family to be together again 'I'm sorry Kotah but this is just how it is, I hope you can forgive me'

-Dakotah POV-

''This is a two minute warning for the participants of the next duel, please make your way to your designated dueling area'' a voice over the intercom said, I sighed

"Well wish me luck love" I said smiling, Yusei kissed me again, I pulled away after a few seconds

"There, a kiss for good luck" Yusei said, I smiled grabbed my duel disk and left

"Now will everyone please welcome, Our Shining Singer, Our Mistress of Music, Our Ruler of Rock, Dakotah Fujikaze" The announcer yelled into his microphone, everyone cheered very loudly as the platform raised me up, I smiled and waved at the crowd and a section of guys and girls dressed goth and emo and rocker screamed crazily

"Now welcome her opponent, part two of our most famous dueling tag-team Adam Pharr" The announcer said clearly not as excited, a section of girls went crazy and fainted from their screaming, I laughed, if they knew he was gay what would they do then?

"Let's duel" we both shouted

"I'll start us off, first I summon Demon of Envy in attack mode" I shouted, a female creature with fine black hair and black pupil less eyes appeared on the field she has 1700 atk and 700 def "And next I put down two face down cards and end my turn"

"My move… and I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode now attack Demon of Envy" Adam ordered

"Not so fast I activate my spell Swords of Revealing Light, now your monsters can't attack or move for three turns" I said smirking (Me: Hey I still love the old cards, Jack: I thought you didn't interrupt the story?, Me: oh right sorry folks back to the main event!)

"Not bad Kotah not bad, I throw down a face down and end my turn" Adam said, I sighed

"My turn" I said, I drew another card and smirked 'Just what I was hoping for' "Alright, next I summon the Demon of Lust on to the field and now I play the magic card polymerization and fuse my two monsters to create: Demon of the Black Heart" I said, a female that kinda looked like me appeared on the field except her hair was longer but also red, and her eyes were black and she looked entirely evil

"Geeze Kotah is this the best you can do? What about Goddess of the Moon, Demon of the Flames, Your Dragon?" Adam asked smirking, I narrowed my eyes at him

"Be quiet Adam, Now Demon of the Black Heart attack Gemini elf with sorrowing despair" I ordered, my creature attacked sending a black beam of energy at Adam's monster, it shattered away, sending his life points from 4000 to 3000 "And I end my turn"

"Alright my move, I play the magic card, Card Destruction, now we send our hands to the graveyard and pick a new hand" Adam said, I growled in annoyance, I placed my hand in my graveyard and drew one new card while Adam drew two new cards

"Well now I play giant solider of stone in defense mode and end my turn" Adam said

"Ok" I said I drew another card and smirked "Right play Goddess of Love in attack mode activate her special ability, if I remove her from play plus two cards from my graveyard I can summon any holy or demon monster in my deck to the field and I chose my Goddess of the Moon" I said "And next I activate my spell card from my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon, and I'm getting rid of your only face down" I said 'No Damnit, now Emmett will never get out of the Facility' I heard Adams mind say 'What?' I wondered "Demon of the Black Heart attack his giant solider of stone" I commanded, the monster was wiped off the field "Now Moon finish him off" I ordered, Moon attacked and Adams life point went down to Zero

"And Dakotah Fujikaze wins she's moving on the Semi-Finals" The announcer said, My cheering section went wild while Adams broke down in sobs, I walked over to Adam

"Adam, I heard your mind… What do you mean Emmett will never get out of the Facility?" I asked

"Emmett my little brother, He got put in the Facility for something he didn't do and Godwin said if I beat you, he was free to go" Adam said

"What? Grrrr Damn Godwin, knowing him he was probably lying to you" I growled angrily

"I know but I had to believe he was telling the truth… it's my little brother Kotah, you understand don't you?" Adam asked

"Of course I do Adam, now come on, Yusei's duel is next" I said, me and Adam left the duel field and headed to Yusei's Garage space

-Jack POV- I

'hm, that duel barely lasted four turns, yesterday a one-hit K.O. today a three turn duel, Dakotahs gotten substantially better' I thought

"I told you Adam wasn't going to be any match for her, your best bet would be to either pin her against Yusei, the Black Rose, or me" I said

"Well we'll see who has to duel who in the Semi-Finals, but I can already tell your little Ex-Girlfriend is definitely going to make it, she's gotten much better since her underground dueling days… You remember those don't you Jack?" Godwin asked, I could tell he was smirking

"I'd rather not" I said

Cliffhanger

Me: The one thing I like about these Fortune cup Chapters is that I get to leave cliffhangers again

Yusei: YEAH CAUSE YOUR MEAN AND YOU LIKE TO LEAVE PEOPLE IN SUSPENSE SO WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME BACK ON THE GROUND

Jack: I don't know I think Kotah found a good use for her powers

Aki: Yeah this really is funny

Yusei: NOT FOR ME THIS IS CRUEL!

Me: Yeah but I'm having fun and you had this coming

Yusei: WHAT DID I DO?

Me: More like what didn't you do

Jack: Burn

Yusei: SHUT UP JACK!

Aki: Well while Dakotah tortures Yusei, send us your comments and rate and review

-End-


	16. The Fortune Cup pt:4

Recap:

-? POV-

"You need to push her to her limits we need to know if she is a signer or not, can you do that Mr. Pharr?" Godwin asked me

"I'll try my best, but Dakotah is a lot tougher than you think she is Mr. Godwin" I said, Jack nodded his head in agreement

"What makes you think Dakotah's a signer anyway Godwin?" Jack asked

"Did you forget your unauthorized duel with Yusei already Jack? Dakotah was there and she helped summon the Crimson Dragon, and we can only hope that I'm right and she is the human shape of the Dragon" Godwin explained

"Well I always knew Dakotah had an explosive attitude, but I never would've thought she was a Dragon" I said chuckling

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Pharr, You want to get your brother out of the Facility don't you?" Godwin asked glaring at me, I stopped laughing right away

"Of course Mr. Godwin" I said

"Good, then you'll do everything in your power as a duelist to make her mark of the dragon appear correct?" Godwin asked

"Yes sir" I answered

"Then you are dismissed Mr. Pharr your duel is going to start very soon, and remember push her, even to the point where she has to use her powers if need be" Godwin ordered

"Yes sir" I said, then I left the tower, I know Dakotah's my friend but… family comes first and I want my family to be together again 'I'm sorry Kotah but this is just how it is, I hope you can forgive me'

-Story-

I was with Yusei and Tanner in his garage space, Yusei was making last minute adjustments to his runner before he had to duel Shira, who by the way is a complete wuss (I'm sorry everyone, this is where detail starts to get sparse)

"So what do you know about Shira" Yusei asked me and Tanner, I scoffed 'Shira is such a wuss' I thought

"I couple fellas I know had a run in with the guy last year, around the time the Demon Goddess was still on the prowl" Tanner said smirking at me, I rolled my eyes with a slight smile "It was in the underground duels according to them he wasn't exactly a fan of playing nice, back then he was calling himself the Shadow Reaper"

"That was until I kicked his ass in a duel of course" I added smiling, Yusei gave me a look and rolled his eyes at my smile, Tanner let out a laugh

"Apparently he never takes of those creepy robes of his, you planning on using Star Dust Dragon?" Tanner asked

"I'm saving Star Dust for my duel against Jack" Yusei answered 'oh ain't he the confident one, sorry hun but your gonna have to get past me' I thought

"You won't need Star Dust anyway" I added jumping down from my spot on the counter

"Why not?" Yusei asked as I walked over to him

"Shira isn't the best, after I beat him he went on a losing streak, Kinda like what happened to Zane Truesdale, about… how long ago was that almost… twenty years ago, except he didn't have the underground duels to turn to, he was already in them" I answered, Yusei wrapped an arm around my waist

"You have strange affects on men don't you?" Yusei asked

"Yeah, I turned Shira in to a wuss and you and Jack in to horny teenage boy's, not that you needed help, I just moved the process along" I said, Tanner laughed and you could see a very light tint of pink on Yusei's cheeks as he looked away from me embarrassed

"Well, I'll leave you two be before this becomes X-Rated, later Yus, good luck" Tanner said walking out of the garage, most likely heading back to the other's in the stands, I looked up at Yusei and smirked

"Speaking of X-Rated…" I trialed off moving his jacket off his shoulders, Yusei looked at me surprised

"Wait, you mean right here? Right now?" Yusei asked

"Sure, we got twenty minutes" I said smirking

"Well that's fifteen more then I need but ok, it'll be spontaneous or whatever" Yusei said, I frowned

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind" I said, Yusei kissed me

"Hey Kotah, Yusei what're you-oh whoa sorry" we broke apart to see Tiffany, I sighed annoyed

"It's like fate is trying to do whatever it can to make sure we don't ever have sex again" I said annoyed, Yusei sighed irritated and nodded his head in agreement

"Right, Kotah, there's been a little break in to your garage, so you might wanna head over there" Tiffany said I sighed

"It's like life is just trying to see how many times it can fuck me over in a day" I said annoyed

"Sorry love, I'll be back soon" I said, I walked out of Yusei's garage and started walking down the hall to mine 'life really just hates me today don't it?' I wondered as I walked down the empty hall way, I turned a corner and gasped

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Demon Goddess", I growled, he was the last person I thought I would ever see again

"Divine what the hell are you doing here?" I growled

"It's been a while since I last saw you… when was that? Oh right a year ago in the underground duel, you've gotten prettier" Divine said, I growled, what was the point of this small talk… he's lucky I haven't attacked him yet!

"Answer me Divine why are you here?" I asked clenching my fist and trying my hardest not to hit him or do something to him I might regret later, he smiled at me coldly, he could clearly see that too

"Why I'm here for Aki… That's right your very own sister is part of the movement" Divine said, I growled again

"What lies did you feed her you sicko?" I asked pissed

"Sicko? Isn't that a bit harsh?… no matter, I forget sometimes, you really like to insult people" Divine said absentmindedly brushing something off of his jacket

"Only murderers and people I hate… so pretty much just you" I said smirking, Divine let out a soft chuckle

"I guess I had that coming, and I am not a murderer, your parents were in the way I was… just removing them" Divine said smirking back at me, I growled and lunged at him, he caught my arm and twisted it behind me and shoved me against the wall

"Now Dakotah, there's no need to get violent, I don't want to have to hurt you before you go and meet your sister" Divine said, I growled again

"What do you mean meet my sister?" I asked

"Oh well she's waiting for you in your garage, I already told her all about her twin, she's actually pretty eager to meet you after your little confrontation at the Warf" Divine said then he let me go, I immediately turned around and faced him

"I'm glad we were able to have this little chat, and I do hope you reconsider my offer of joining the movement… if you did you could be closer to your sister" Divine said then he walked away, I stood there for a minute trying to rein in my anger so I didn't come off bitchy towards Aki… that's the last thing I wanted to do right now, I took a deep breath and continued to my garage, I stopped in front of the door, I put my hand on the door knob, it was shaking a little, I opened the door and Saw Aki looking at my Runner, I smiled slightly

"I made it my self, though my boyfriend did help me somewhat" I said, Aki looked at me

"Oh sorry, I've just never seen one this close" Aki said, I walked over to her

"It's alright, my niece is always playing with it and begging for a ride on it" I said smiling at the memory

"Oh you have a niece, how old is she?" Aki asked

"She's four and a little trouble maker" I answered smiling, then we were quiet for a while, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more that neither of us knew what to say

"So um… we're sisters then" Aki said

"Yup" I answered, she looked at me

"I don't really see it" Aki said bluntly

"I know I can't either, I look more Irish then Japanese, I got red curly hair, green eyes and I'm pale, the only thing Japanese about me is my height" I joked, Aki let out a slight laugh

"So um how long have you known that we're… sister's?" Aki asked

"Since my parents funeral" I answered

"Oh I'm sorry can I ask how they died?" Aki asked looking sympathetic 'should I tell her? She might resent me if I do?' I thought, I looked at Aki

"They were murdered" I began "They were murdered by Divine… because he said they were in the way" I said

"What?" Aki snapped, I sighed and looked at the ground, I could feel her anger in the air, I could also feel her power rising, like she might use it on me at any moment

"Divine would never do such a thing, he is a good man" Aki snapped

"No he's not, he killed my parents just so he could use me, like he's using you" I said

"He is not using me, he's just trying to make the world a better place, and I want to help him" Aki said

"He _**wants**_ to make the world his, to control everyone" I said, I looked up at Aki and she looked pissed, I sighed, and instead of doing any thing, Aki just stormed out 'leave it to me to make someone angry at me the first time I meet them' I thought annoyed

"This is a two minute warning for the participants of the next duel, please head to your designated dueling areas" a voice over the intercom said, I gasped, I ran out of my garage and back to Yusei's, I got in just before he left

"Sorry love, I had something to take care of" I walked over to him and pulled him in to a kiss, I pulled away smiling

"A kiss for good luck, now go kick some ass" I said smiling, Yusei smiled back

"I will" he promised

-FF after the rest of the duels-

Yusei had won his duel but Shira had been a no show, instead Hunter Pace had taken his place, And Seth had lost his duel and Tiffany had won her duel, me and Yusei were in the stands, the match's were over for today after Luna had had the chance to get back into the tournament, she had had to duel the professor, who seriously scared the crap out of me, Leo turned to Luna with tears of anger in his eyes 'The kid need's help' I thought shaking my head

"You lost! How are we supposed to keep dueling now Luna? It's not fair!" Leo whined

"Well look who's talking at least I didn't lose my match like you did" Luna retorted closing her eyes and looking straight ahead

"Heh burn!" I laughed everyone looked at me

"What it was a pretty damn good burn, for ten years old you gotta give the girl props" I said

"Kotahs got a point" Tiffany said, Seth and Adam nodded their agreement

"You're a bad influence on children" Yusei said shaking his head

"No I'm a bad influence on everybody" I corrected, we all chuckled at that

"Well yeah but…" Leo trailed off not knowing what to say to Luna's earlier comment, Luna looked ahead worried and covered her arm with her hand 'the poor girl' I thought, I had seen her mark when me and Yusei had taken her from the duel field earlier today

"What's wrong Luna? Hurt your arm in the duel or something?" Yanage asked concerned

"Yeah you keep looking at it like your expecting to see something" Dexter said

"Kid doesn't know how right he is" I whispered to Yusei, he nodded his head

"Uhhhhh my arms fine, I promise" Luna said quickly, I sighed and frowned

"If you say so, now I think it's time we got you two home" Yusei said looking at Leo and Luna

"Now hold on love, I got a better idea, you and I are staying at Tiffany's so why don't Leo and Luna stay with us, that way their not alone and we can keep an eye on them and Tiffany has a lot of things at her place for entertainment" I said

"I don't know" Yusei said

"Tiffany you don't have any objections do you?" I asked

"The more the merrier" she said smiling

"Well love?" I asked, Yusei looked at me

"Do you two want to?" Yusei asked

"You bet, it'll be awesome!" Leo said excitedly, I laughed, Yusei looked at Tiffany

"Your sure you don't mind?" he asked her

"Yes Yusei, I'm positive, any friends of Dakotahs are friends of mine… even those two" Tiffany said gesturing to Seth and Adam, I sighed, here we go again

"What does that mean?" Seth asked already getting angry

"Oh good god, for cripes sakes will you two just shut up?" I asked annoyed, everyone looked at me

"What, we get it you three don't get along so just shut up already, Jesus" I said annoyed, then everyone started laughing, Yusei shook his head and wrapped his arm around my waist

"Well have fun baby sitting" Tanner said Sarcastically

"Their not that bad" I complained

"Alright! We can have an all-night dueling sleepover!" Leo shouted excitedly, I sweat dropped and laughed a little

"Listen up, the second round has been announced check out the competition bracket!, who knows what excitement awaits! Who will win? Who will lose? Six duelists, three rounds, one champion, things are going to get crazy, see you tomorrow!" the announcer said, I looked over at the bracket shuffler

"Yusei verses Griger, oh no not him, he's super tough he even beat me" Leo said

"Looks like you'll be turbo dueling" Tanner said

"That bad?" Yusei asked

"You bet because word on the circuit is Grigers got a brand new Duel Runner he's gonna be using, it's supposed to be unbeatable" Tanner explained

"Uh are you ok?" Luna asked, I tore my eyes away from the screen, I would be dueling Tiffany in a turbo duel

"Uh yeah I'm fine I just… left something… somewhere else, I'll be right back" Leo said nervously he started walking down the steps

"Where are you going?" Luna asked

"To uh that place with the thing… oh look at the time gotta go" Leo said running off, I looked at Leo

"But Leo" Luna complained "This can't be good" she added in a sigh, I looked back at the guys and jerked my thumb in Leo's direction

"That kid needs to cut down on his sugar intake or something that'll stop him from acting like a freak" I said shaking my head, everyone laughed

"You even insult little kids… what's wrong with you?" Yusei asked, I shrugged

-Jack POV-

I turned a corner in the hallway as Griger was walking down towards me, we stopped in front of each other and glared

"Nice outfit" I said sarcastically

"I don't have time to trash talk with you, now what do you want?" Griger asked annoyed

"Just this: I don't like you Griger and I never have, now don't even think of beating Yusei, he's all mine, but then again I shouldn't worry too much, you were barely able to beat that pigtailed pipsqueak before" I said smugly

"Listen up Jack, my job is to put Yusei through the Ringer, so in the mean time why don't you stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt" Griger threatened, he sent me one last glare and walked past me 'You better not interfere with my destiny Griger' I thought annoyed, I started walking down the hallway again, I was headed for the competitors garages, I was going to pay a little visit to Dakotah, I stopped in front of the door into her garage

"Hey Yusei you guys can all go on ahead of me, I just have to make some adjustments to my runner and I'll see you at Tiffany's alright?" Dakotah said, her voice sent shivers down my spine, like every time I heard her speak, there was a pause of silence

"Yeah don't worry I'll be back before dinner" Dakotah said 'She must be on the phone' I thought

"Ok love you too… bye" I heard a click as Dakotah closed her cell phone, I opened the door and walked in

"Dakotah?" I called

-Dakotah POV-

"Dakotah?" I stood straight up and turned around from facing my runner

"Jack, what is it?" I asked suspiciously, Jack walked over to stand in front of me

"I just wanted to see you" Jack said placing his hand on my cheek, I sighed

"Jack" I began

"No Kotah, don't say anything" Jack said leaning down closer to me "Just let me… kiss you" He said in a husky whisper, he placed his lips on mine, I didn't kiss back… at first, the kiss turned rough quick, Jack forced his tongue into my mouth, he moved me over to the counter and sat me on it so I was higher up, I wrapped my arms around Jacks neck and dug my fingers into his hair, I pulled away panting, I took a deep breath, ready to say something but Jacks lips covered mine again and still I kissed back, I pulled away again

"No, no, Jack stop" I said breathlessly

"You know you don't want me to" Jack said kissing the sweet on my neck

"Jack no, I'm with… with Yu- ahhhh god" I moaned as Jack began to massage my breast 'You idiot, your with Yusei' My voice of reason snapped at me 'But it feels so good, and Jack knows what I like' I argued back 'your in love with Yusei aren't you' the voice asked me 'Yes' I answered 'Then stop Jack right now' the voice demanded 'But I like this' I complained 'Grrr but you love Yusei' the voice snapped at me then a third voice entered the party 'Dakotah, can you hear me?' 'Yes Jack' I answered in my mind, that was another of my powers when I listen to someone's thoughts, I can speak with them through my mind, 'This is what you want right' Jack asked '…No' I answered, Jack squeezed my breast, I moaned loudly, 'Are you sure' Jack asked '…No' I answered 'Then just let me take care of things' Jack said '…Ok' I agreed…. Jack stood up pulling his jacket back on, I was fixing my hair 'I…I can't believe… I just did that… to Yusei' I thought shaking my head, Jack's arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me against his chest, he kissed my neck

"Jack, stop now, you got what you wanted" I said in a sad sigh

"No I didn't, not until you're my girl friend again, and you say yes to being my fiancée" Jack said, I sighed

"No Jack, I'm with Yusei… even if I just cheated on him… oh my God… I've turned into a slut" I said breaking away from Jack, he chuckled

"Your not a slut, you just know what you like and who can give it to you" Jack said, he kissed me again, I pushed him away

"Jack stop alright, I have to go" I said walking over to my runner, I threw my leg over my runner and started it

"Don't stay away too long love" Jack said kissing me again, I pulled away and pulled on my helmet, I started my runner and left 'what the hell is wrong with me?' I wondered, to cheat on the love of my life… I must be seriously screwed up mentally 'I ask my self that every day' my voice of reason said 'oh shut up I am in no mood for this right now' I snapped 'you sure cause your usually so nice and happy after you just get laid' the voice snapped, I rolled my eyes and cleared my thoughts, effectively getting rid of the voice in my head, I pulled up Tiffany's drive way 'I… think I need to tell Yusei' I thought I parked my runner and got off, I figured Yusei had to be in the garage… and I was right he was there

"Hey Kotah" Yusei said smiling his smile for me, I smiled back sadly

"Hey" I said quietly, Yusei looked at me confused

"Dakotah is there something wrong?" Yusei asked 'I'm like an open book to him' I thought sadly

"Yeah… I just did the most horrible thing ever" I said my voice thick with emotion, Yusei walked over to me he was about to pull me into a hug but I pushed him away

"No your probably not going to want to touch me after I tell you any way" I said tears beginning to form

"What… what did you do?" Yusei asked worried

"Oh god… your really going to hate me Yusei… after you left and I was in my garage… Jack came to visit me… and… this is the hard part for me to tell you cause this is the worst possible thing I could've done to someone I loved… I … slept with Jack" I said sobs racking my entire body, I looked at Yusei though the tears and he seemed… stunned

"Why?" was all he could ask

"I… I don't know" I said quietly

"No Dakotah you do, when someone cheats they do it because their not satisfied with their relationship or something like that, I thought you were happy with me!" Yusei snapped

"I am Yusei, I love you, I… I was being a stupid, stupid, stupid idiot please forgive me" I begged

"I was going to ask you to marry me you know" Yusei said, I looked up at him shocked

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, I was going to ask you to marry me, because I love you, I want to have kids with you" Yusei said, I reached for his hands and he held on to mine tightly

"But you cheated on me… with Jack" Yusei said shaking his head

"Please Yusei, forgive me, I want to marry you too" I said tears still falling

"Really, you won't go crawling back to Jack the first chance you get?" Yusei asked pissed

"No, I love you I want you" I said in a pleading tone

"But how can I trust you now?" Yusei asked

"Think of what we've been through together Yusei, you've always saved me and I've always saved you, it's always been me and You and it always will be because I love you, I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you and sacrifice my self for you if need be" I said, I took a deep breath and fought back the rest of the tears that were threatening to spill

"I love you enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of distance, enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple and to never give up on us, enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need or want me and to never, ever want to leave you or live with out you… I love you that much Yusei, so please, please I need you to forgive me" I said, tears spilling again, Yusei pulled me into a hug and I locked my arms around him while I cried, I refuse to let him go like this, the only time I'll never truly be with him again is in death

"Dakotah, stop crying, I forgive you" Yusei said after a few minutes, I looked up at him

"You do?" I asked, he nodded his head

"Oh thank god" I said hugging Yusei tighter

"Your words… struck a nerve… I've never been able to find the right words to say to you to tell you exactly how I feel… and all of a sudden you say them before I can" Yusei said, I let out o laugh and we stood like that for a while just holding each other, I was so sure I had lost him, Yusei pulled away and got down on one knee 'oh my god, he's still going to propose' I thought shocked

"Dakotah you were right, we have been through a lot together, I can't picture any other women I would want to be at my side for the rest of my life but you, Dakotah, will you marry me?" Yusei asked holding my left hand

"Do you even need to ask, of course I will!" I said happily

"Awww" we looked over to the doorway to see Adam, Seth, Tiffany, Danni, Luna, Tanner and Yanage

"Looks like we got a wedding to plan Seth" Adam said smiling

"How… how long have you guys been there?" I asked scared

"Since you started crying" Tiffany said

"By the way Dakotah beautiful speech" Seth said smiling, I grabbed the wrench and threw it at them successfully hitting Tanner right in the head

"Get out all of you right now" I demanded

"Don't need to tell us twice" Adam said panicked, they grabbed Tanners unconscious body by the arms and dragged him away I shook my head and looked back at Yusei with a smile

"I'm going to become Mrs. Fudo" I said shaking my head Yusei let out a little chuckle

"Yeah and we're going to have little baby Fudo's running around some day… I just hope they don't inherit you klutziness that's the last thing we need is our kids running into walls and saying 'I'm ok I'm ok'" Yusei said, I laughed

"Yusei don't joke about something that could actually happen" I warned

"Right, I don't want to jinx it" Yusei said, I laughed again, we left the garage and I began to start dinner, tomorrow I would have to duel Tiffany…and then who after that?

Cliffhanger

Yusei: YOUR DEAD JACK!

Jack: YEAH RIGHT YOU NEED TO CATCH ME FIRST YOU MIDGET!

Aki: you had to cheat didn't you? *looks at me annoyed*

Me: What everyone cheats… it's fricken Monopoly

Aki: True true, and Jack did clearly steal from the bank, but so did you

Me: Yeah but Yusei was the banker, I could get away with it

Aki: you are such a cheater

Me: *rolls eyes* what ever

Tanner: should we just keep playing while those to beat each other up?

Me: Yeah probably

Mina: *walks in* Dakotah you got comments

Me: Oh thanks Mina you mind reading them, we're playing Monopoly and it's my turn

Mina: no problem *opens letter* BTPrincess says she loves the story and it's hilarious, she also offers help with the story and Kagome1013 says the last chapter was great and very interesting

Me: Aw isn't that sweet well thanks you two

Jack&Yusei: *limp over and sit back in their spots*

Me: You two finished

Jack&Yusei: for today

Me: *rolls eyes* Jack go it's your turn

Jack: *rolls dice and moves piece*

Yusei: Hah Park Avenue pay up

Jack: Shut up

Yusei: Why don't you, and give me your money while you at it

Jack: *tackles Yusei to ground*

Me: *sigh* Mina would you sit in for Yusei please?

Mina: Sure

Me: *looks at Jack and Yusei beating each other up* *Sigh* Aki it's your move

Aki: Sure and don't any of you readers forget to rate and review and send us your comments


	17. The Fortune Cup Pt:5

Recap:

"Oh I'm sorry can I ask how they died?" Aki asked looking sympathetic 'should I tell her? She might resent me if I do?' I thought, I looked at Aki

"They were murdered" I began "They were murdered by Divine… because he said they were in the way" I said

"What?" Aki snapped, I sighed and looked at the ground, I could feel her anger in the air, I could also feel her power rising, like she might use it on me at any moment

"Divine would never do such a thing, he is a good man" Aki snapped

"No he's not, he killed my parents just so he could use me, like he's using you" I said

"He is not using me, he's just trying to make the world a better place, and I want to help him" Aki said

"He _**wants**_

to make the world his, to control everyone" I said, I looked up at Aki and she looked pissed, I sighed, and instead of doing any thing, Aki just stormed out 'leave it to me to make someone angry at me the first time I meet them' I thought annoyed

-Story-

"Hey Kotah congrats" Tiffany said walking into the kitchen where I was making dinner, I smiled, I was going to marry Yusei, it's like all my dreams are coming true… at least the ones that had Yusei in them… seriously I had some just plain weird dreams sometimes,

"Thanks Tif" I said looking at her with a huge grin

"Oh wow you must really be happy, I've never seen you smile like that" Tiffany said, I laughed

"Yeah I guess I am, Yusei's just such a great guy… to forgive me… then to ask me to marry him… I mean, what could I have honestly done to deserve someone like Yusei" I said shaking my head

"Nothing good that's for sure… maybe he's Yin and your Yang" Tiffany said

"That's a good way to put it, I'm everything bad and he's everything good" I said sarcastically

"Well I'm just saying you ain't no saint" Tiffany said

"What and you are?" I asked trying not to laugh "I'm mean seriously Tiffany if your saint then I'm a Virgin… and that's a majorly big if"

"Ha ha Dakotah, Yuck it up" Tiffany said sarcastically

"Y'know what I will, ha ha ha" I said laughing for real at the end

"Whatever" Tiffany said walking away

"Aw c'mon Tiffany don't be like that" I said following after her

"No, I am gonna be like that cause your being mean to me" Tiffany said sticking her tongue out at me, I sighed and followed her

"Tiffany" I said

"Hm" she said not paying attention to me

"Tiffany you might want to open your eyes before you-" Tiffany walked into a wall "Walk into the wall… ouch" I said finishing my sentence as Tiffany rubbed her nose

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tiffany asked

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen to me" I said

"Whatever" Tiffany said, I sighed

"Look where's everyone else?" I asked

"Their in the Rec room playing pool, except Tanner… you really threw that wrench hard, he's still out cold… I don't think he even saw it coming" Tiffany said, I laughed as we walked to the Rec room, and everyone was in there, Yusei had his jacket and gloves off as he played a game of Pool with Seth

"Look Yusei, I'm just saying it's what I learned from watching my mom and dad, even when your right your wrong, you don't want to anger the women who's going to be your wife and we _**ALL**_ know from experience how short Dakotah's fuse is" Seth said

"Look Seth I think I know how to handle Dakotah after Seven years" Yusei said pocketing the seven ball

"Oh ok then Yusei, do tell, how do you handle me?" I asked walking over, Yusei looked at me and I smirked at him

"Ah well" Yusei began a nervously " Well see what I do is, I'm patient with you and I'm kind towards you and I agree with everything you say because I'm honestly a bit scared of you" Yusei said wrapping an arm around my waist

"Damn straight you are, see that's how I got Jack and all our other friends to listen to me… I put the fear in them" I said, everyone laughed and Yusei shook his head in exasperation

"Hey Kotah your songs on the Radio" Tiffany said

"Which one?" I asked, Tiffany turned up the Radio

"_Alright everyone this is one of The Five Dragons Latest Songs it's called 'Say It'" _The radio D.J. said, I smiled

-Song-

It's all about Steam

It's all about Dreams

It's all about making the best out everything

And you'll know when your fine

Cause you talk like a mime

You fall on your face

get back up

Man, your doing fine

"A considerate clown, A preachy preachy machine"

Is one of the sweetest thing you would say about me

But I don't have the time for your distorted esteem

Why are you toying with my mind

I don't wanna hear you sayx8 it

I don't wanna hear you sayx6 it

I don't wanna hear you sayx8 it

Now your messing with my pride!

Woo, look, you think your smarter then me

Well everyone knows you will never be smarter then me

And that's how it goes

I gained forty pounds because of you

Was there an 'S' on my chest

well I confess you were too much stress

I'd have a heart attack at best

So now I breath it out, I breath it out

And I spit it on the crowd

As they lift me up, they lift me up, they lift me up, when I'm feeling down

What am I spitting out?, spitting out something we never talk about

It's called my mind

I don't wanna hear you sayx8 it

I don't wanna hear you sayx6 it

I don't wanna hear you sayx8 it

Now your messing with my pride!

Well I'm sick of standing in your line

so now you'll have to take it

Take this to heart!

I will never let you Fuck me over!

Stop talking down to me

Your war is old your game is over

So here's my coldest shoulder

I don't wanna hear you sayx8 it

I don't wanna hear you sayx6 it

I don't wanna hear you sayx8 it

Now your messing with my pride!

My pride

Ahhhhhhhhhh something we never talk about

Something we never talk about

-End-

" _That was 'Say It' by the Five Dragons, and I don't know about the rest of you but did any of you see the Fortune Cup today? the lead singer Dakotah Fujikaze Kissed that Satilite, I heard He's someone from her past, I smell a scandal well keep listening and we'll have more on the Fortune Cup and Dakotah Fujikaze's Satilite Lover" _The radio D.J. said, Tiffany turned the radio off as it went into commercials, I sighed

"I should've figured this would've happened, everyone's looking for a good scandal, especially on me lately" I said annoyed

"You think that's bad, your on the news" Tiffany said turning on the T.V., the news turned on and it showed me and Yusei kissing at the Fortune Cup earlier today

"_Wow I can't believe it, no matter how many times you see it it's still shocking, Dakotah Fujikaze broke up with her boy friend of two years and best friend of seven, Jack Atlas, just to be with this Satilite Yusei Fudo, we don't know much about the whole situation right now but we'll be getting more details as the Fortune Cup progresses"_ the female newscaster said, Tiffany turned off the T.V., I looked at Yusei

"I'm so sorry, all I did was make you a target for the media" I said shaking my head

"It's alright, the truth would've gotten out sooner or later why not sooner" Yusei said, I smiled and gave him a kiss

"Seriously what in the hell did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked shocked

"Well that's easy, you were a lonely child in the Satilite you didn't know anyone and me and the guys decided to help you out when we met you" Yusei said

"Yeah but I was a complete bitch to the four of you" I said

"Well we liked the challenge and your really a nice person when you want to be, also your really funny when you try" Yusei said smiling his smile for me, I smiled back

"She's nice? Please she's more devil then angle" Tiffany said

"Are we really gonna start this again?" I asked

"…No" Tiffany said looking away

"Yeah, thought so" I said

"So, Dakotah, me and Seth were wondering… could we maybe plan your wedding?" Adam asked coming up next to me and giving me puppy dog eyes

"How big do you think this thing is gonna be, I just want something fast and quick… hell Yusei me and you could go down to the court house for all I care" I said

"Really Kotah, your absolutely sure… cause I can arrange for you two to be married at the court house next week, one of my moms friends is a Judge" Adam said, then Yusei looked at me

"Well you think your ready, cause I am whenever you are" Yusei said 'I get it their just trying to call my bluff, well two can play at that game darling' I thought

"Sure, set it up Adam" I said looking Yusei in the eye with a 'You-Have-No-Idea-What-Kind-Of-Hell-Is-In-Store-For-You' look

"Ok let me just go make the call" Adam said

"Oh wait here you go, here's my cell" I said handing it to him

"Well, I guess all we have is a week, we should start making preparations" Seth said

"Seth I already said I just want something fast, quick and easy it doesn't need to be this whole big thing" I said annoyed

"Ok fine if you don't want us to do anything then we won't" Seth said

"Ok" I agreed shrugging, then someone groaned, we all looked at Tanner, he put a hand to his head, everyone gave me a look and I laughed

-Next Day-

We had finally gotten to the Stadium about fifteen minutes ago, I was in my garage, I was wearing a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, a dark green tank top a light green zip-up hoodie and a pair or knee high back zip up boots with a two inch heel, Yusei was dueling Griger right now, I walked out of my garage and watched the duel from outside in the end Yusei won the duel

"Yusei go and take your victory lap" The announcer said, but Yusei didn't, it looked like they were talking, then Griger had his own microphone

"Listen People of New Domino, for too long you've believed Godwin's lies, Godwin promised me that if I beat Yusei today that he would send supplies to my Village, but I know he won't because there's no one left, it wasn't a natural disaster that destroyed my Village, it was Godwin! He was using my village as testing grounds to summon his precious Crimson Dragon, Now its time I took you and your white tower down" Griger said, he dropped the Mic and got back on his runner, I noticed the spikes didn't go away from the duel 'This can't be good' I thought, Griger drove fast as he went around the track, the spikes started spinning and he drove up the glass walls then launched himself at the tower

"No" I whispered walking farther out near the track

"No Jack!" I screamed, then Yusei was in the air heading straight for Griger

"No Yusei!" I yelled, Yusei headed straight for Griger, it wasn't a head on collision, Yusei just knocked off one of the spikes on Grigers bike and they both fell, I saw the spike head straight into the tower window

"Jack!" I screamed in worry again, then Yusei and Griger crashed on to the ground

"No, no, no, no" I said running out on to the track, Griger had Yusei by the collor

"Hey! Let him go" I ordered pushing Griger off of Yusei, hey for my size I'm actually pretty strong and fast, I knelt next to Yusei

"Griger, I promise alright" Yusei said, then the cops came and took Griger away

"Yusei, Yusei, Love are you alright?" I asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" Yusei grunted sitting up with some difficulty, Yusei looked at me and saw the concern in my eyes, he sighed

"Your worried about Jack aren't you?" Yusei asked

"Please?" I asked, Yusei sighed again

"No matter how much I makes me angry… Go ahead, I know I can't stop you anyway" Yusei said, I smiled and kissed him

"Thank you Yusei, I love you" I said

"I love you too" Yusei said, I helped him back to his garage so he could rest, then I ran to the tower, but there were two guards blocking the way, I stopped and glared at the guards

"Sorry miss but you can't come in" The guard said

"Look I came to see Jack so just get out of the way" I ordered

"Sorry miss but you can't come in" The guard said again sounding a little angry

"Look, it's not like I'm a paparazzi so just let me in" I demanded, then the door opened and someone stepped out, I growled in annoyance, it was Lazar

"Well, well, Miss Fujikaze, what are you doing here?" Lazar asked smirking

"I came to see Jack" I said annoyed

"Well I'm pretty sure Mr. Atlas has more important things to do then waste his time with a two-timing Skank" Lazar said, I looked at him with my mouth open

"Oh snap, you did not just call me a skank" I said smiling angrily

"You are" Lazar said, I growled

"That's it" I said loudly I started rolling up my sleeves "I am going to beat your midgety ass into the ground" then the door opened again and Godwin stepped out

"Oh hello Dakotah, it's nice to see you under better circumstances" Godwin said

"Wish I could say the same" I muttered looking at Lazar darkly

"To what do we owe the visit?" Godwin asked

"I came to see Jack and your annoying little cronies wouldn't let me in" I explained annoyed

"Well by all means go in, we'll let you and Jack have some time to your selves" Godwin said, I nodded my head in thanks and walked in, Jack was standing in front of the broken window, I walked behind him, then threw my arms around his waist in a hug

"Dakotah?" Jack asked

"Hey" I said quietly and resting my cheek against his back

"I thought you were mad at me" Jack said

"I was but the thought of you nearly getting killed overrode that" I admitted, Jack turned around and put his arms around me

"I was so scared you'd gotten hurt" I said, honestly if I lost one more person I loved or if something happened to them… I don't think I could take it

"Dakotah… you have to pick me or Yusei" Jack said

"I can't though I love you both, Jack I can't stand the thought of you out of my life anymore… you've gotten under my skin" I admitted starting to cry

"Dakotah you know you can't have it both ways" Jack said

"Please Jack please, I can't lose you" I begged my grip tightening, Jack sighed

"Fine Dakotah but know, I am going to do whatever I can to make you mine again" Jack said, I let out a laugh

"I'll warn Yusei" I said, me and Jack both laughed then we stopped and just stood there hugging each other, Jack pulled me closer and rested his head on mine

"I love you Dakotah" Jack said

"Love you too Jack" I said smiling slightly, then we broke the hug

"Damn Dakotah you gotta stop crying so much" Jack said wiping away my tears, I let out another laugh and rubbed my eyes

"I know, I thought I was a lot stringer then this" I said taking a deep breath

"You are strong, but your also human" Jack said, I sighed and smiled a little, then Jack was kissing me, I immediately pushed him away

"Jack you have GOT to stop doing that" I said angrily

"What? I can't help it, after all the times I was allowed to kiss and hug you when I wanted too, it's quite hard for be to cut back now" Jack said pulling me close again, I sighed

"Do you want to watch the next duel with me?" Jack asked

"I don't know, I should probably be down there cheering on Aki" I said

"The Black Rose? Why?" Jack asked

"Well it would seem appropriate for the Demon Goddess to cheer on her sister The Black Rose" I said

"Wait, she's your sister?" Jack asked shocked

"Twin sister actually" I corrected

"Well wasn't expecting that" Jack muttered

"I know right, it's like our lives are all one big bad soap opera" I joked

-That Night-

I had beat Tiffany in my duel and I was in the finals, Yusei had just beat Aki and now we were going to duel, I sighed, I didn't want to duel Yusei, I don't want my powers going out of control, I was lucky they didn't when I dueled Tiffany or Adam, but Yusei was a lot stronger and a better duelist, also my runner had busted during my duel with Tiffany, so we wouldn't be turbo dueling

"Kotah what are you gonna do? You have to duel Yusei in like five minutes" Tiffany said

"I don't know" I said, I was completely nervous, how was I going to do this?

"This is a two minute warning for the participants of the next duel, please head to your designated dueling areas" a voice over the intercom said, I sighed

"This is it" I said, 'please god don't let me hurt Yusei' I hoped silently, I left my garage and headed to the duel field, the platform began to rise

"Please welcome our all time favorite singer to the field Dakotah Fujikaze" The announcer said, everyone started cheering, but I had my eyes on Yusei

"Now welcome the Satilites shooting star Yusei Fudo" The announcer said, I took a deep breath

"Let's Duel" We both shouted

"I'll go first" I said drawing a card from my deck, I looked at my hand, Heaven and Hell Dragon, Goddess of Love, First Strike, polymerization Demon of Lust and Demon of Flames

"I summon Goddess of Love in attack mode and activate her special ability by removing her from play and two cards from my hand or deck I can summon one demon or goddess straight to the field and I summon Demon of the Flames" I said

"Already Dakotah Fujikaze has summoned a powerful monster with 3500 Atk and 3000 def how will Yusei counter act?" The announcer said

"Next I play the magic card first strike, Now Flames attack, Burning Geyser" I ordered, Yusei's Life points went down to 500

"Already with only 500 life points left how is Yusei going to win this duel?" The announcer asked

-FF to the end of the duel-

Yusei had gotten my Heaven and Hell Dragon off the field, and my powers were going crazy,

"Now Star Dust Dragon finish this Cosmic Flare" Yusei ordered, his Dragon attacked me and my life points finally hit zero, the holograms left the field, I looked at Yusei with tears in my eyes

"Good job Yusei" I said then everything was black

-Yusei POV-

"Good job Yusei" Dakotah said smiling with tears in her eyes, then she fell over

"Dakotah" I called worriedly, I ran over to her, I lifted her into a sitting position

"Dakotah, Dakotah are you alright please answer me" I asked shaking her a little, her head fell against my chest and her eyes opened, I sighed relieved

"I feel so tired, just let me sleep" Dakotah said closing her eyes again, I stood up with her in my arms 'it really does take a lot out of her when she uses her powers' I thought, I carried her back to her garage and laid her down on the couch, tomorrow… I would duel Jack

-Jack POV-

"Yusei made her mark appear" Lazar said shocked

"And I was right she is the bearer of the Crimson Dragon, all of that raw unfocused power, just imagine what she could do if she could control that power" Godwin said

"Look Godwin, Dakotah's not some lab rat so her and her powers is her business just leave it at that" I ordered, I don't want Dakotah to be used, not again… not like what Kiryu made her do

Cliffhanger

Me: FINALLY!

Yusei: Finally what?

Me: I've finished the story, we're starting the squeal soon

Jack: and it only took you 3 months

Me: I know I thought it would've taken me much longer then that

Aki: so what about the new title

Me: I still don't know, so I'm asking readers to send me title ideas, I'll gladly take any, the dead line is next week Saturday

Yusei: well you have to at least have an idea by now

Me: Well I was thinking: 'Cause I'm in love… and I always will be', like the lyrics from that Saline Dionne(Sp?) song

Jack: Ew since when do you listen to Saline Dionne

Me: Just the one time, I still love rock music

Yusei: You better

Me: Oh looks like someone's found a pair

Jack: *Laughing hard*

Aki: *trying not to laugh*

Me: *smiling and Laughing*

Yusei: your just evil

Me: No, I'm not just evil, I'm Evil Incarnate

Jack: got that right why else would enjoy being mean and a bitch to everyone

Me: Well you know what I say; Take Pride in who you are!

Aki: Nice motto to live by

Me: Well there's that one and: He who laughs last thinks slowest

Yusei: Basically that's describing Jack

Jack: Shut up Yusei

Yusei: Why don't you

Me: *Sigh* well rate message, send your comments and title ideas too please


End file.
